


The Klaine Wizarding Story (cz)

by Rakato



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakato/pseuds/Rakato
Summary: Kurt Hummel a Blaine Anderson jsou přijati do Bradavic. Po cestě ve vlaku se seznámí a přeskoči mezi nimi jiskra. Jak se bude jejich kouzelný vztah nadále vyvíjet, když je podpořen ohromnou magií kolem nich?





	1. Chapter 1

1.prolog

Ledový vítr profukoval záclony otevřeného okna. Dolehl až k posteli jedenáctiletého mladíka. Kalendář na jeho stole ukazoval 6. Duben. Číslo bylo několikrát zakroužkováno a kolem byly nalepeny samolepky dárků a balónků. Ranní vánek profoukl chlapci u ucha a ten se se zatřesením probudil. Vzhlédl na svůj kalendář a oči se mu okamžitě rozzářily, jelikož vedle něj ležel dopis s křiklavě červenou pečetí. Vyhrabal se z přikrývek svojí postele a rozběhl se ke svému stolu, kde roztrhl obálku a podíval se na její obsah. Konečně, věc na kterou čekal už několik let. Dopis z Bradavic. Nebyl si na sto procent jistý, jestli bude přijat, vždy se na tento kus papíru těšil s takovou nedočkavostí, ale stále ho zužovala úzkost, že by se přeci jen nestalo, že ho přijmou. Jeho matka Pam Andersonová byla jedna z kouzelníků ve Velké Británii. Pracovala v malé hospodě, kam chodili pouze lidé, kteří znali heslo a všichni víme, kdo to byl. Naopak, jeho otec Blake Anderson se řadil mezi Mudly, jediné, co ho pojilo s kouzelnickým světem byla jeho manželka a teď už i syn. Hlavním důvodem, proč se přijetí do školy bál, byl ale jeho starší bratr Cooper, kterému právě bylo devatenáct a do Bradavic ho nikdy nepřijali. Ale Blaine Anderson právě obdržel tu cennou listinu a držel ji v ruce, byl přijat a pojede do své vysněné školy.

Večer 27. března se blížil ke konci. Otec se synem seděli u televize a dojídali poslední kousky narozeninového dortu. Jedenáctiletý chlapec trval na tom, aby měl cheesecake, což byl jeho oblíbený dezert, ale ani dnes nedokázal spravit jeho náladu. Nebylo by to proto, že to byly jeho čtvrté narozeniny bez jeho matky Elizabeth Hummelové, ani proto, že se musel dívat na fotbal s jeho otcem Burtem Hummelem, ale proto, že na jeho jedenácté narozeniny čekal, až k nim přiletí jedno jediné zvíře a předá mu dopis s jeho jménem.  
,,Ještě není konec dne chlapče, je spoustu času na obdržení tvojí zásilky." Burt mu dal ruku okolo ramen a snažil se ho nějak povzbudit. Nevěděl, jestli mu dopis přijde, ale spíše se přikláněl k té pozitivní variantě, jaká byla pravděpodobnost, že by jeho syn byl Moták? Vždyť on i jeho zesnulá manželka byli kouzelníci a možnost, že jeho syna nevezmou, byla opravdu malá. A jakoby to svými myšlenkami přivolal, do jejich schránky spadl dopis s cihlově červenou pečetí. A bylo to oficiální, Kurta Hummela právě přijali do Bradavic.

Loučení obou rodin bylo zdlouhavé a uslzené. Nakonec se ale stejně museli oddělit a oba chlapci odešli do spárů vlakových dveří. Netrvalo dlouho a Kurt našel prázdné kupé. Odložil si zde svůj kufr a posadil se na sedadlo se svým skicákem, kam si začal malovat čmáranice návrhů. Snažil se, aby se kousek oblečení podobal co nejvíce těm, jako v časopisech od Vogue, kterými byl tolik posedlý. Zvedl hlavu ke dveřím, když se se zavrzáním otevřely, usmál se na nově příchozího.  
,,Um, ahoj, máš tu volno? Celej vlak je doslova nacpanej," začal černovlasý kudrnatý chlapec. 

,,Jistě," Kurt pokynul hlavou na druhé sedadlo a tam se Blaine také posadil. Oba mohli vidět, jak na ně jejich rodiče mávají a do tváří se jim nahrnula červeň. Chlapci na ně ztrapněně zamávali a očima jim naznačili, ať je přestanou ztrapňovat, k jejich úlevě se vlak brzo rozjel a dostali se rodičům z dohledu.

,,Já jsem Blaine." Natáhl ruku ke druhému chlapci a ten ji s úsměvem přijal.

,,Kurt." Oba si věnovali přátelské pohledy. Chvíli panovalo nepříjemné ticho, ale to se ani jednomu z nich nelíbilo, tak ho jeden z nich přerušil.

,,Nevíš, jak dlouho potrvá cesta?" začal znovu Blaine a Kurt k němu zvedl pohled.

,,Nemám sebemenší tušení, ale blízko to nebude," odpověděl a vrátil se ke čmárání, doufal že bude mít po cestě klid, ale jeho společník mu ho stále nedopřával. Ucítil vedle sebe nátlak, jak se jeho sedadlo prohlo pod tíhou druhé osoby.

,,Co to kreslíš?" zeptal se a podíval se na skicák, jeho kudrliny zalechtaly Kurta na uchu. Z nějakého důvodu mu byla Blainova přítomnost příjemná, nikdy moc s lidmi nevycházel, ale zdálo se, že to tomu menšímu chlapci nevadilo.

,,Snažím se vymyslet, co udělat s mým svetrem, aby nebylo poznat, že je roztržený," odpověděl, při čemž sešit zavřel, protože se nedokázal soustředit.

,,Ty to dokážeš?" zeptal se ho ten druhý z nich a v očích se mu objevily jiskřičky.

,,Asi ano," řekl a podíval se do těch medově zlatých očí.

,,Myslíš, že bys mohl spravit můj hábit?" Kurt na něj hodil nechápavý pohled. Blaine vytáhl svůj hábit a přešel k většímu chlapci se skicákem v ruce. Na rameni byla díra velikosti palce.

,,Nemohl jsem se dočkat, až ho budeme nosit, tak jsem si ho, i přes zákaz rodičů dával pořád na sebe a jednou jsem potřeboval fakt dost na záchod a utíkal jsem do koupelny, když se mi rameno zaháklo za hřebík z obrazu, který jsem mimochodem taky shodil. Moji rodiče by mě zabili, kdyby zjistili, že jsem ho zničil," řekl provinile a prohlížel si při tom roztržený hábit. Kurt jen zakroutil očima a v tichosti vstal a začal se přehrabovat ve svém batohu. Blaine ho nechápavě pozoroval, ale pak se usmál, když druhý chlapec vytáhl tašku s šitím.

Následující půl hodinu se Kurt snažil překrýt díru na Blainově hábitu. Ten mu koukal přes rameno a dýchal mu na krk, z čehož se tomu druhému dělala husí kůže, ale bál se cokoliv říct, takže pokračoval v jedné z několika věcí, které mu šly. Blaine pozoroval Kurtovy ruce, jak se ladně pohybují i s jehlou a nití v ruce. Pohled mu klouzal i k jeho obličeji, na tváři měl zamyšlený výraz a jazyk si soustředěně kousal mezi zuby. Konečně se mu to podařilo a zvedl kus oblečení před sebe, aby na něj pořádně viděl a pak se obrátil na Blaina.  
,,Vztyk," pokynul mu a ten se rychle postavil, nadšený vzrušením se celý klepal. Oblékl si hábit a Kurt ho začal obcházet s podezřívavým okem. Ještě něco upravil a pak už nešlo vidět, že na tom rameni vůbec někdy nějaká trhlina byla. Blaine poskočil nadšením a prohlédl si opravený kus látky. Když Kurt zase schoval svoje pomůcky, Blaine ho pevně objal.

,,Díky, díky, díky!" vykřikl a čekal, až ho obmotají ruce druhého chlapce, což se po nejisté chvíli stalo. Pak se odtáhli, ale Blaine si stále držel Kurta u sebe tím, že měl ruce položené na jeho ramenech. Podíval se do těch oceánových očí, to ho zarazilo, opravdu měl pocit, jako by se v nich topil. Pořádně si ten nesmělý pohled prohlédl. Něco mu na nich přišlo jako deja vu, jako kdyby je někdy viděl, jen si nedokázal vzpomenout kde.

,,Víš, že máš opravdu krásné oči?" řekl bez zamyšlení a pak si v duchu dal pohlavek, že si to dřív nepromyslel. Zaregistroval, jak Kurt lehce zrudl, ale k jeho překvapení se jen usmál.

,,Díky," odpověděl a uhnul pohledem k zemi, což Blaina rozesmutnilo, líbilo se mu utápět v těch křišťálově čistých očích. Znovu se posadili naproti sobě a Kurt se zadíval z okna.

,,Takže, už víš, do jaké chceš koleje?" a dnes už po několikáté přerušil Blaine ticho, které mezi nimi panovalo.

,,Um, no..já ani moc nevím jaké jsou v Bradavicích koleje, je tam nějaká pro spodinu?" zeptal se s nosem stále přilepeným na studeném okně. Blaine zase vyskočil z místa a nechápavě se podíval na Kurta.

,,Cože?!" snažil se to nevykřiknout, ale nepodařilo se mu to.

,,Jakto, že nevíš, co je v Bradavicích za koleje? Víš ty vůbec, kam to jedeme?" zeptal se, při čemž k němu Kurt zvedl pohled.

,,Od té doby, co máma umřela, o Bradavicích jsme se s tátou nikdy nebavili," řekl se slzami v očích, odvrátil se zase zpátky k oknu.

,,To je mi líto Kurte," Blaine byl šokován, nevěděl, že Kurt neměl mámu, hodně ho to mrzelo.

,,Už to jsou čtyři roky, nějak se to zvládá." Kudrnatý chlapec chtěl nějak zlehčit situaci a tak si sedl vedle Kurta.

,,Tak ti musím dát Bradavické vzdělání." Kurt pozvedl nedůvěřivě jedno obočí a Blaine začal.

Celou následující cestu se oba chlapci bavili o Bradavicích, o všech učitelích, o všech kolejích, o předmětech, i když v těch se Kurt nějak vyznal, když si pročítal svoje nově koupené učebnice. Ani famfrpál je neminul. Blaina zklamalo, když zjistil, že jeho nový kamarád neměl žádné zkušenosti se sportem a celkově ho vůbec nezajímal, ale i přesto mu vysvětlil jak se hraje, celý proces se zlatonkou a potlouky, vysvětlil mu vše, co sám o Bradavicích věděl a povídal si o tom s jeho matkou každou noc před tím, než šel spát. On byl v podstatě velice vášnivý ohledně celého kouzelnického světa. Kurta fascinovalo, jak může být někdo až tak moc zapálený do studia a školy. Byl zvyklý, že je jediný, kterého učení baví, ale zdá se, že se mýlil. Ke konci, když už nebylo co říct, začali se bavit o svých rodinách a trapných zážitcích. Vyhrál ten, když byl Blaine s rodinou v divadle a zrovna se tam odehrávala umírající scéna, kdy byly všichni přilepení pohledem na jeviště a v celém divadle nepípl ani ptáček, když si jeho bratr v tu nejhorší chvíli prdl. Oba chlapci se tomu incidentu smáli, i když Blaine se ještě stále cítil trapně, protože několik lidí si myslelo, že to je on, při tom jeho bratra to očividně nesužovalo. 

Po celé cestě se v Kurtovi tvořil zvláštní pocit, nikdy neměl kamarády a najednou, jako kdyby z nebe spadl, byl tu Blaine. Povídal si s ním a smál se, nesoudil ho za jeho zájmy, právě naopak, vyptával se ho na nejrůznější šílenosti, které ho ohledně tématu napadly. Dokonce si vyzkoušel vyšívat, ale vůbec mu to nešlo a pak mu musel Kurt pomáhat s vymotáním.

K jejich smůle, jeden z prefektů je vyrušil zrovna, když Blainovi vyprávěl, jak uvízl v latríně a Blaine se kvůli tomu válel na podlaze. Prefekt se na ně pobaveně usmál a informoval je, aby se převlékli do hábitů. Oba tak následně udělali, při čemž se Blaine nemohl vynadívat na jeho opravené rameno.

Poté pokračovali k loďkám a ocitli se v Bradavicích. Blaine se všude rozhlížel a odbíhal, aby se podíval na nějaký předmět, který ho zaujal. Tolik se rozvášnil, že na něj musel Kurt stále dohlížet, aby se mu nic nestalo. Nakonec ho zatahal za jeho kudrnaté vlasy, aby se zklidnil. Vedl je jejich budoucí učitel přeměňování pan Schuester. Ocitli se ve Velké síni, kde Blaine málem omdlel. Tolikrát o tomto místě slyšel, že teď se to nezdálo reálné, jakoby všechno bylo jen v jeho snu. Kurt ho zatahal za rukáv, a tak se na něj obrátil.  
,,To je Moudrý klobouk?" zeptal se ho nejistým hlasem, což Blainovi způsobilo malý úsměv na tváři. Dal mu ruku kolem ramen.

,,Jop, to je přesně on." Zvedl svou volnou ruku a začal ukazovat na různá místa.

,,Tam je stůl Zmijozelu, tohle je Havraspár, tady se nachází Nebelvír a tam..to je Mrzimor," řekl s velkým nadšením a pokračoval ve vysvětlování.

,,Tohle je ředitel Figgins, vedle něj je profesor jasnovidectví Ken Tanaka, z druhé strany sedí profesorka létání Sue Sylvesterová, pak tu je taky Emma Pillsburiová, ta nás bude mít na kouzelné formule a Holly Hollidayová, která vyučuje lektvary, Shelby Corcoran - dějiny čar a kouzel, Sandy  
Ryerson - astronomie, Roz Washington - obrana proti černé magii a Brad Ellis - bylinkářství." Kurtovi se ze všech těch informací zamotala hlava, ale naštěstí Blaine už skončil, protože ředitel Figgins je začal vítat v jejich nové škole a pak začalo to, na co všichni čekali. Blaine vzrušením stiskl Kurtovi paži a s otevřenou pusou koukal na pana Schuestera, který začal vyvolávat jména prváků.

,,Arthur Abrams." Malý hubený chlapec vyšel k Moudrému klobouku. (Jeho nehoda se nikdy nestala, když jeho rodina nejezdila autem a tím pádem stále stojí na svých nohách A/P)

,,Havraspár!" Od jednoho ze stolů se ozval potlesk a tam si také Artie sedl.

,,Blaine Anderson!" Blaine hlasitě polkl, nečekal, že bude tak brzo, naposledy stiskl Kurtovo rameno.

,,Popřej mi štěstí." Usmál se, když mu jeho kamarád ukázal dva zvednuté palce. Posadil se na stoličku a dali mu na hlavu klobouk. Snažil se si tuhle chvíli co nejvíce zapamatovat, už nikdy víckrát tu sedět nebude. Klobouk začal říkat něco o společenské povaze a neumlčitelné puse, taky se zde objevila skromnost, když nakonec vykřikl: ,,Mrzimor!"  
S lítostí se zvedl ze stoličky, tento jedinečný moment skončil, ale usmál se na stůl zabalený ve žlutých barvách. Posadil se mezi tleskající žáky.

,,Brittany Pierceová!" Blonďatá dívka se posadila na stoličku.

,,Nebelvír!" Klobouk ani nemusel moc dlouho přemýšlet.

,,Finn Hudson!" Větší hnědovlasý chlapec zamířil ke klobouku.

,,Nebelvír!" 

,,Kurt Hummel!" Kurt vytřeštil oči. Ví vůbec, kam chce být zařazen? Bylo by sice pěkné, kdyby patřil do Mrzimoru stejně jako Blaine, ale jaká byla pravděpodobnost, že skončí spolu? Naposledy se podíval na svého kamaráda, který se na něj povzbudivě usmál. Srdce mu v hrudi skákalo z noh a zase do prsou, jeho tlukot museli slyšet určitě všichni. Nejistě se posadil na tu malou dřevěnou věc. Ucítil na své hlavě tíhu pod kloboukem, který mluvil o moudrosti, tvořivosti, stydlivosti, ale o dobrém srdci.

,,Havraspár!" vykřikl, studenti s modrými kravatami začali tleskat a Kurt si sedl k jejich stolu hned vedle Artieho.

,,Mercedes Jones!"

,,Nebelvír!"

,,Mike Chang!"

,,Mrzimor!"

,,Noah Puckerman!"

,,Zmijozel!"

,,Quinn Fabray!"

,,Havraspár!"

,,Rachel Berry!"

,,Zmijozel!"

,,Sam Evans!"

,,Mrzimor!"

,,Santana Lopez!"

,,Zmijozel!"

,,David Karofsky!"

,,Zmijozel!"

,,Tina Cohen-Chang!"

,,Havraspár!"

Tak to pokračovalo ještě u několika dětí. Nakonec konečně nastal ten očekávaný moment a nastala večeře.

______________

První hodina létání s trenérkou Sylvesterovou byla velice zajímavá, tedy podle názoru obou chlapců. Ta hodina jim nevadila, protože mohli stát vedle sebe a konečně měli mezi sebou nějaký kontakt. Trenérka jim zadala, ať začínají říkat 'hop' do té doby, než jim koště nepřiletí do ruky. S velikým překvapením, Kurt se nemusel ani snažit a koště mu ladně přiletělo v ruce. Blaine na něj vykulil oči.  
,,Jak si to dokázal?" zeptal se ho nechápavě a podíval se na své stále ležící koště.

,,Já nevím, prostě jsem řekl hop." I Kurt vyjeveně koukal na svoji ruku. Myslel si, že když ho sporty vůbec nezajímají, létání na koštěti bude ten nejhorší předmět v celé škole. Najednou oboum chlapcům přiletěl pohlavek.

,,To, že se vám povedlo vyzvednout koště na první pokus, neznamená, že můžete rozptylovat ostatní žáky, pane Hummele. Zpátky do práce!" Trenérka Sylvesterová mu zakřičela do ucha. Blaine si začal mnout zasáhnutou část hlavy, ale nepřestával se smát nad vystrašeným pohledem svého kamaráda. Nakonec se Blainovi podařilo zvednout koště na nějaký sedmý pokus, což nebyl tak špatný výsledek, protože stále byl mezi prvními. Poté si měli pomalu sednout na košťata a vzlétnout kousek nad zem. Kurt se lehce zvedl nad zem. Všichni se na něj šokovaně podívali, ale i chlapec ve vzduchu měl docela vtipnou grimasu na obličeji.

,,Panebože, já sletím dolů," řekl úplně bez dechu a pokusil se snést dolů, ale nevěděl, jak na to.

,,V klidu, jsi tak pět cenťáků nad zemí, nic se ti nestane," Blaine ho začal utěšovat, ale to tomu druhému chlapci nepomohlo. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než se křečovitě držet dřevěné rukojeti a čekat až jim někdo řekne, jak se dostat dolů. Blaine se překvapivě s lehkostí zvedl nad zem a pak se opatrně svezl dolů a byl zase nohama na zemi.

,,Jak si to udělal?" zeptal se Blaina frustrovaný žák Bradavic.

,,Nevím, prostě jsem šel zase dolů. Neboj se, zkus to," povzbudil vystrašeného chlapce.

,,Co když si zničím hábit?" zeptal se znovu, stále neměl důvod, aby slétával ze své bezpečné pozice. Blaine si jenom založil ruce na bocích a hodil na Kurta káravý pohled, ten si bezmocně povzdechl a pokusil se sletět dolů, jenomže ztratil rovnováhu, snažil se nějak vyrovnat, ale bylo moc pozdě, začal padat. Nemohl to vidět, jeho hábit bude celý od bláta a žádná pračka mu nepomůže. Ale místo toho, aby spadl na špinavou zem, zachytily ho malé ruce. Ale Kurt byl na malého Blaina moc velký, a tak se oba skáceli na zem, až na ten rozdíl, že Kurt ležel na Blainovi.

,,Zachránil jsem tvůj hábit," řekl Blaine s pobaveným úšklebkem. Kurt zrudl a zvedl se ze země, teda z Blaina. Pomohl druhému chlapci na nohy.

,,Díky," řekl stydlivě a pomohl svému kamarádovi setřást aspoň trochu špíny. Ale pak uviděl něco, nad čím se cítil provinile.

,,Ehm..Blaine, máš tu na zádech díru," řekl s pocitem viny, ale k jeho překvapení, ten se jenom zasmál.

,,Tak hádám, že mi ji budeš muset zašít." Mrkl na Kurta, který zčervenal ještě více než před tím.

Blaine přišel v průběhu pěti letech za Kurtem celkem 345 krát, takže ho navštěvoval každý čtvrtý den. Kurtovi to nevadilo, aspoň měli něco, co bude držet jejich přátelství stále pohromadě. Bylo sice těžší udržovat kontakt, když byli v jiných kolejích, ale oni si vždy našli cestu. Jednou se dokonce oba odplížili z jejich pokojů a společenských místností a sešli se na malé mýtince, kde byl nádherný výhled na celou školu. Blaine se dostal do mrzimorského famfrpálového týmu na pozici střelce, dokonce dokázal svého kamaráda přesvědčit, aby to do týmu zkusil taky. Zjistilo se, že byl opravdu dobrý chytač. Jeden celý rok hrál na pozici chytače, v ten rok byl docela oblíbený, jelikož jenom kvůli němu Havraspár několikrát vyhrál, což se mockrát nestávalo, o pozici výherce se většinou přeli Zmijozel s Nebelvírem, kde se objevovali nebezpeční Finn Hudson a Santana Lopez, ti byli jedni z nejlepších hráčů Bradavic od doby, kdy školu dostudoval Harry Potter. Ale Kurtův tým byl v jejich třetím ročníku lepší, takže se mu dostávalo více pozornosti, než by si chlapec sám přál, proto také po roce skončil. On toho nelitoval, ale celý Havraspár se proti němu spikl, protože zase prohrávali. Několikrát se ho snažili přesvědčit, aby se vrátil, ale on razantně odmítl. 

Nejvíce si užívali hodiny přeměňování, které je učil pan profesor Schuester. Ten si vždycky našel nějaký způsob, jak hodinu obohatit. Obrana proti černé magii byla jedna z nejtěžších hodin, protože na ni měli přísnou profesorku Washingtonovou, která jim dávala pěkně zabrat a snad polovina z Blainových děr byla právě z těchto hodin. Teď už jeho hábit vypadal jako nějaký bezdomovecký kabát. Kurt už ho mockrát přesvědčoval, aby si šel koupit nový, ale Blaine se stále za svoji nešikovnost styděl.

Jak roky ubíhali, chlapci stárli a stávali se z nich teenageři. Kurt věděl, že je gay, dřív než nastoupil do Bradavic, ale jeho kamarád na to přišel až druhý ročník. Nemyslel si, že by si to někdy přiznal, ale zakoukal se do svého nejlepšího kamaráda a nebylo cesty zpět. Líbilo se mu, jak si roztrhával hábit a Kurt mu ho pokaždé spravil, konečně se o něj někdo zajímal, když už ne jeho otec, který ho vyvrhl ze svého života hned poté, co se mu svěřil s jeho sexuální orientací. Nikdy si totiž s nikým tak nerozuměl jako s Kurtem a on to věděl už hned, jak vstoupil do dveří toho malého kupé, kde se poprvé seznámili. A teď měl konečně tu kuráž, aby mu své city vyjádřil.


	2. 2

Ahoj tati!

Právě jsme na úplném začátku školy, takže se bohužel uvidíme za dlouho, ale dojeli jsme v pořádku. Doufám, že zase nezapomeneš koupit stromek na Vánoce (i když je na to ještě poměrně brzo) a důvěřuji Ti v tvém zdravém jídelníčku, nejsem doma, abych Tě hlídal.   
Blíží se halloween (teda, je to snad nejbližší svátek, vzhledem tomu, že je teprve první den) Blaine chce se mnou do Prasinek, abychom něco podnikli, nechápu ho, očividně si myslí, že když už chodíme do šestého ročníku, můžeme si dělat co chceme, ale nemusíš se bát JÁ žádná pravidla neporušuji. Mimochodem, nevím, jestli jsem to zmiňoval, ale tento rok se koná Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol. Takže k nám přijede Kruval a Krásnohůlky. Moc se na to netěším, bude tu narváno ještě víc, než tu je. Slyšel jsem, že Kruvalská škola je pěkně namyšlená a Krásnohůlky jakbysmet. Je mi jasné, že se do soutěže můžu přihlásit, ale nevím, jsem trochu skeptický ohledně toho, co se stalo před několika lety se Cedricem Diggorym, asi vynechám, doufejme, že tu nebude druhý ,,Moody" a připíše mě tam sám. S Tinou a Quinn se chystáme nakupovat šaty na ples, teda jim šaty a mně oblek. Očividně tam půjdeme spolu, jelikož neznám žádného dalšího gaye, který by mě pozval, takže šance na doprovod je absolutně nulová. Několik dalších kluků z jiných kolejí po mně chtějí pomoct s vybíráním obleků, konečně si někdo všímá mého talentu, ale nevím jestli stihnu všem něco sehnat. Blaine se mnou počítá, toho si vezmu do parády, vždyť mu dělám švadlenu od prvního dne, co jsme se potkali. A tihle tři kluci se zdají být celkem milí. Finn, ten hraje brankáře za Nebelvír, Artie má postel vedle mě, takže by bylo asi na místě, abych s jeho žádostí souhlasil a Sam, to je Blainův kamarád z Mrzimoru. No nic, už nebudu mluvit o oblečení, vím jak Tě to nudí, namísto Ti napíšu něco o famfrpálu. Náš brankář za mnou stále chodí a snaží se mě přesvědčit, abych šel zase na pozici chytače, jenomže mě to moc nebere. Je mi jasné, že Havraspár prohrává a tak nad tím docela uvažuji, vypadá to tak, že budu zase chytač. Blaine začíná zářit, minulý rok odešel jejich brankář a Blaine se pokusí jeho místo získat, za chvíli má být na hřišti, aby předvedl, co umí. Rozhodovat to bude jejich ředitelka koleje Holly Hollidayová. Blaine už mě volá, za chvíli jde na to, pozdravuje Tě a ptá se, jak jde obchod. Zase Ti napíšu.

-Kurt

Žák Havraspáru poslal dopis po jedné ze sov v sovinci a rozběhl se za Blainem. Doběhl ho skoro až u hřiště.  
,,Napsals, že ho pozdravuju?" zeptal se Blaine a Kurt nepatrně kývl.

,,Jsi nervózní?" zeptal se zase druhý z nich.

,,Trochu, ale pokud tu budeš ty a předáš mi tvou úžasnou energii, určitě budu v cajku." Mrkl na něj a Kurt zase zčervenal. Tohle mu dělal pořád, stále ho uváděl do rozpaků. Poplácal Blaina po rameni a šel si sednout na nedalekou planinku, kam už nedosahovaly čáry hřiště. O místo mrzimorského brankáře se ucházeli další tři studenti. Když zaregistrovali Kurta, už se ho ani nesnažili odsud vyhánět. Dříve, když se havraspárský student koukal na jejich tréninky, vůbec se jim to nelíbilo, mohl přeci své koleji prozradit jejich taktiku, ale po hádce s jejich velice dobrým hráčem Blainem Andersonem, se už na Kurta nesnažili vztáhnout ani ruku. Věděli totiž, že ho jeho nejlepší kamarád bedlivě sleduje, vždy byl připraven se prát pro Kurtovo bezpečí. A tak si zde chlapec nadále poklidně seděl. Blaine měl jít na řadu až třetí, takže se mezitím začal protahovat. 

První chlapec se třásl a byl celý nervózní, vůbec se mu nedařilo držet koště rovně. Nedokázal ubránit ani jeden z camrálů, které na něj mířily. 

Druhý chlapec byl Mike Chang, vysoký svalnatý asiat. S koštětem to zřejmě uměl, s lehkostí se pohyboval a bránil branky, to Blaina znejistilo, co když ho nevyberou? Se strachem v očích se podíval na Kurta, ten se na něj povzbudivě usmál, což mu dodalo trochu odvahy, ale Kurt se necítil vůbec jistě, musel si zkousnout ret tak silně, že na svém jazyku mohl cítit železem páchnoucí krev. Nehty si pevně zaríval do dlaní, až na nich byly otlačeniny. Moc dobře věděl, jak to bylo pro Blaina důležité.

Kudrnatý chlapec si pozvolna vydechl a na chvíli zavřel oči, pokud post brankáře nedostane, nic se nestane, stále bude hrát, je přece jeden z nejlepších. Pomalu se vznesl nad zem a ocitl se před třemi brankami.  
,,Do toho Blaine!" ozvalo se ze zdola od chlapce s porcelánovou pletí. Blaine se usmál, to dokáže.

Dokázal to, ani jeden jediný camrál nespadl do žádné branky. Když zase sletěl dolů, Kurt k němu rychle přiběhl a přitáhl si ho do pevného medvědího objetí, Blaine objetí opětoval a obmotal kolem svého kamaráda ruce, hlavou se schoval do záhybu Kurtova krku.

Poslední přišel na řadu Sam Evans, to byl Blainův kamarád. A s Kurtem mu fandili a právem, opravdu se mu to dařilo.

Mezitím, co se Holly Hollidayová bavila a radila s prefekty, Blaine s Kurtem se snažili nějak zabavit.  
,,Přemýšlel jsi někdy nad tím, jak bys vypadal s nagelovanými vlasy?" zeptal se Kurt znenadání. To Blaina zaskočilo, začal se smát.

,,Nad tím ty normálně přemýšlíš?" zeptal se ho pobaveně, ale jeho kamarád pouze pokrčil rameny.

,,Jen říkám, že bys to měl vyzkoušet." Poté natáhl ruce k jeho kudrnatým vlasům a prsty se do nich zamotal. Blaine se opřel do jeho dotyku, po celém břiše mu poletovali nezbední motýlci. Zavřel oči a užíval si horkost Kurtových dlaní.

,,Neříkám, že bys je tak měl nosit pořád, tvoje kudrliny se mi líbí, ale chtěl bych to někdy vidět." Blaine odlepil víčka od sebe a podíval se do očí, které na něj koukaly. Byly tu zase, už od prvního dne jejich seznámení si ty oči zamiloval. Byly tak rozmanité, že se nedaly popsat, i když Blainovi to šlo docela snadno. Křišťálově modrý oceán s želvými krunýři, blýskavě bílé perly, polární záře odrážející se od ledového sněhu, dokázal by to dělat pořád, ale pak se Kurtův pohled stočil na pár postav za ním. Oba se postavili, když je ředitelka Mrzimoru zavolala k sobě. Teď to nastane, kdo dostal post brankáře? 

,,Všichni jste si vedli moc dobře," začala ředitelka Mrzimoru, její zlatavě blonďaté vlasy zářily, jak se od nich odrážely paprsky. 

,,Ale pouze jeden z vás bude brankář." Všichni účastníci se na sebe povzbudivě usmáli.

,,A to je..." Na hřišti bylo napětí, šlo cítit mezi každým studentem, který tam právě stál. Kurt stiskl svému kamarádovi rameno, aby ho podpořil, tolik mu to přál, zasloužil si to snad nejvíc ze všech. Blaine stále básnil o tom, jak všechno bude úžasné, až bude brankář.

,,Sam Evans, gratuluji." Všem spadl kámen ze srdce. Blaine poplácal Sama kamarádsky po zádech, ale zklamání nešlo popřít. Moc o to stál.

,,Hele, Blaine?" z myšlenek ho vyvedl stydlivý hlas, otočil se o sto osmdesát stupňů a čelil proti svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi.

,,Ještě není pozdě se stavit ke Třem košťatům." Kurt se na něj usmál. Pokoušel se o pozvednutí nálady, což se zdálo za úspěšné.

,,Tak fajn." Mrzimorský student se snažil, aby jeho hlas nezněl sklesle, ale značné zklamání bylo nepřehlédnutelné.

Když oba chlapci dorazili do Prasinek, bylo něco kolem jedné hodiny. Sobotní slunce se třpytilo o ještě neuschlé kapky rosy a ve vzduchu se nesl chladivý podzimní vánek. Blainův hábit a šála ho moc nezahřívali, takže byl rád, když konečně dorazili do hospody U Tří košťat. Posadili se k jejich obvyklému stolu, v jednom z rohů historické budovy. Nebyli jediní studenti, kteří se zde zastavili na máslový ležák. Objednali si a pak začal jejich rozhovor.  
,,Už jsi uvažoval o tom, že zase budeš chytač? Jsem si dost jistý, že bys byl lepší než lidi z ostatních kolejí," zeptal se ho kudrnatý chlapec, když si sundával žlutočernou šálu z krku.

,,Já nevím, Wes se mě pořád snaží přesvědčit, asi by bylo fajn, kdybych se zase stal chytačem, ale já nevím, Albus bude určitě lepší než já, vždyť mě několikrát porazil," řekl Kurt sklesle a upřel pohled na svoje konečky prstů.

,,Jenomže ten za rok odejde a příští rok tu zazáříš, celý Havraspár bude na vrcholu." Blaine se na něj usmál, v očích měl hvězdičky, když si představil Kurta zase na koštěti.

,,Ale to se objeví zase někdo další a já na něj nebudu mít." Anderson si povzdechl, tohle nemělo cenu, jeho kamarád prostě neměl dost sebevědomí a i když se snažil, jak se snažil, prostě do něj žádné nemůže dostat. Položil svou lehce opálenou dlaň na porcelánově bledou.

,,I když by tu byli lepší než ty, stále si několikrát porazil Nebelvír, Mrzimor a Zmijozel si taky porazil, i když možná jenom párkrát, jenomže to se nikdy nikomu před tím nepodařilo." Cítil, jak mu rukou putují záblesky elektřiny a jeho hruď zavalilo teplo. Palcem mu začal přejíždět po kloubech.

,,Ale stále jsi nejlepší z celé svojí koleje." Usmáli se na sebe a Kurt nepatrně zčervenal. 

Asi po pěti minutách už seděli s máslovými ležáky v rukou a povídali si o vzrušujících novinkách.  
,,Mají přijet dnes večer, vždycky jsem byl zvědavý, jaké jsou Krásnohůlské studentky a Kruvalští žáci," Blaine se zase rozplýval nad kouzelnickými událostmi a popisoval Kurtovi všechny detaily, které chlapec už stejně několikrát slyšel, ale jemu to nevadilo, líbila se mu Blainova vášeň, nikdy ho nedokázala omrzet.

,,Máš nějaké kandidáty, co by se mohli přihlásit do turnaje?" zeptal se ho se zájmem Kurt s jednou rukou pod bradou.

,,No nevím, od doby Viktora Kruma už nebyl nikdo tak dobrý, teda podle toho, co jsem četl v časopisu kouzelnických škol. Ale jedni z nejlepších jsou takzvaní "Stehlíci", to je skupina talentovaných kluků, kteří spolu trénují, zdají se jako fajn chlapíci." Zdálo se, že by o tom dokázal mluvit pořád, ale nechtěl tím svého kamaráda nudit, tak zmlkl, ale k jeho překvapení ho jeho kamarád pobídl k dalšímu zasnění.

,,A Krásnohůlky?" zeptal se ho znovu a upil ze svého nápoje.

,,Tam teda moc nevím, moc lidí, kteří by odhalili svou identitu tam není, žádná z těch holek nechce být v časopisu, takže jsem se o nich moc nedočetl, jediná, o které se tam zmínilo, je Dani, dcera ředitelky Krásnohůlek, zdá se jako dobrý kandidát." Blaine pohlédl Kurtovi do smaragdově blýskavých očí a pak sklouzl pohledem na jeho rty. Jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby je ucítil na svých? Lososově zbarvené rty se začali pohybovat a to způsobilo změnu Blainovy pozornosti, zpátky na ty nádherné oči.

,,Chceš taky svoje jméno hodit do poháru?" Tahle otázka užírala Kurta už od té doby, co se dozvěděl, že se tahle soutěž vůbec uskuteční.

,,No, od té doby, co se změnily pravidla, že se můžeš přihlásit už v šestém ročníku, jsem nad tím dost přemýšlel a myslím, že jo, protože jaká je šance, že mě pohár vybere? Nejsem ten z nejlepších." Pokrčil rameny a taky si k puse přiložil po okraj naplněný šálek.

,,Víš moc dobře, že výběr je zcela náhodný." V tu chvíli se Kurt začal smát, což jeho kamaráda zmátlo.

,,Čemu se směješ? To ne, mám další díru?" Mrzimorský žák začal mávat hlavou ze strany na stranu, ale Kurt jen zavrtěl hlavou a vzal ze stolu ubrousek.

,,Počkej, přestaň sebou mávat," snažil se ze sebe vysoukat mezi hihňáním. Jeho kamarád se na něj se zájmem podíval, nad horním rtem měl linku pěny. Opatrně mu ji utřel, což Blainovi způsobilo nepatrné zachvění.

,,Prosím, udělej mi laskavost a nikdy si nenechávej narůst knírek," řekl zaujatě, s jazykem mezi zuby a malým úšklebkem na tváři.

,,Vždyť mi nerostou ani normální vousy, jak by mi mohl narůst knírek?" zeptal se ho s pobavením kudrnatý chlapec.

,,Nech mě se zamyslet, jsme v kouzelnické části světa, chodíme do kouzelnické školy, učíme se kouzla, čteme knihy, kde jsou zaklínadla..."

,,Dobře, už to chápu," skočil mu do řeči a na chvíli se odmlčel, pak zvedl dva prsty do vzduchu.

,,Slibuju, že si nikdy nenechám narůst knírek." Místnost zalil zvonivý smích obou chlapců, opatrně upilili ze svých ležáků, aby se jim znovu neobjevily vousy. 

Mezitím do dveří vešel velký hromotluk. Chtěl si tady vyzvednout nějaký alkohol, byl dohodnutý s jedním starším studentem, že si ho tady od něj koupí, ale jeho pozornost upoutali jeho dva spolužáci s odlišných kolejí, napyšněným krokem si to zamířil rovnou k nim.

,,Draci by byli pěknej oříšek, ale nevím, budou se..." Blaine zmlkl, když uviděl náhlou změnu v Kurtových očích. Tento pohled měl pouze, když byl z něčeho vyděšený.

,,Co se děje, Kurte?" zeptal se ho opatrně a snažil se o jeho uklidnění jemným dotekem.

,,Nejsou to snad naše dvě víly?" ozvalo se za Blainem, ten si nemohl pomoct a obrátil oči v sloup a stiskl svou volnou dlaň do pěsti.

,,Asi bys mě měl podržet, Kurte, protože tomuhle týpkovi teď dám do držky." A jak to řekl, prudce vstal a byl otočený na známého tyrana, David Karofsky. Bohužel, vášnivý chlapec byl o hlavu a půl nižší, než Zmijozelský student.

,,Brzdi Mrzimore, nemáš ty snad být ten, co všechny usmiřuje?" Ušklíbl se a založil si ruce na prsou.

,,Pokud jde o takový jako ty, tak jseš ztracenej případ, tak se ztrať dokud ještě můžeš," procedil Blaine skrz zuby a zatnul pěsti tak, až mu klouby zbělaly.

,,A co by mi takovej trpaslík jako ty asi mohl udělat? Ale ne, vážně, proč seš tak malej, tvoje máma je snad váš domácí trpaslík?" Karofsky se svému vlastnímu vtipu zasmál, ale to tomu druhému žákovi vůbec vtipné nepřišlo.

,,Fajn, řekl sis o to." Blaine se postavil do bojové pozice, ale dřív, než mohl cokoliv udělat, jeho kamarád z dětství ho zadržel.

,,Pojďme odsud, Blaine," zašeptal mu do ucha.

,,On za to nestojí." Na míle daleko šlo vidět, jak se stydlivý chlapec třese hrůzou.

,,Ne, Kurte, od té doby, co tě zmlátil tak moc, že si skončil na ošetřovně, za to stojí." Blaine se trochu pod Kurtovým dotekem uklidnil, ale pořád to nestačilo, aby Davida nechal v klidu jít.

,,Možná byste měli odletět na těch svých třpytivých křidýlkách, než se vám něco stane." To bylo ono, Mrzimorský student už se nedokázal udržet, k nikomu nechoval tolik nenávisti jako právě ke Karofskymu, musel se s ním potýkat šest zatracených let a už toho měl dost. Nikdy před tím ho nenapadl, věděl, že by z toho byly problémy, ale tohle přesahovalo všechny meze, pokud ho nevyloučili už před tím tak už nikdy, jaký byl smysl v tom, být klidný, když stejně nic z toho nepomáhalo. Jednu přesnou ránu věnoval jeho úhlavnímu nepříteli do levého oka, ale to se nestalo jen tak. Hned potom dostal zase on ránu do spodního rtu. Silně se mu stiskl mezi zuby a on mohl cítit horkou červenou krev. Oba se ocitli na zemi, i když si to Karofsky nechtěl přiznat, na to, jak byl Blaine drobný, prát se uměl dobře. 

Celá hospoda začala řvát a fandit jednotlivým rváčům. Kurt to nechápal, to to nikdo nezastaví? Chtěl je odtrhnout od sebe, ale byl několikrát odstrčen na stranu. Obyčejný spor se přeměnil v souboj s hůlkami, objevovaly se tu nejrůznější zaklínadla, které v tom hluku nešly ani slyšet. Proto, že byl Blaine lepší student a celkově chytřejší, šel mu tenhle souboj o něco lépe, než ten na zemi, i když krvácel ze rtu a tekutina odkapávala po malých dávkách na zem. Nakonec byli oba chlapci odmrštěni na opačné konce budovy. Když se sebrali z šoku, mohli vidět Kurta s vytřeštěným pohledem a jeho hůlkou z hruškového dřeva v ruce.  
,,Tak to už by snad stačilo!" zařval nejlépe, jak mohl a těžce vydechoval.

,,Modlete se, aby vám za to nestrhli body," odmlčel se, aby popadl dech. ,,Jdeme Blaine." Popadl svého kamaráda za ruku a vlekl ho ven z hospody, zaplatil u pultu a vyšel ze dveří. 

Cesta zpátky byla tichá. Chlapec s ledově modrýma očima měl smíšeně reakce, ale nejspíše převažoval vztek, proč ho Blaine neposlechl?

Mezitím, co byl Kurt ve svých hlubokých myšlenkách, Blaine šel potichu za ním a držel si ruku na svém spodním roztrženém rtu. Cítil se zahanbeně, Kurt ho varoval, neměl to dělat a teď byla velká šance, že to někdo viděl, nahlásí to a on se může rozloučit se svou střeleckou kariérou. Nakonec se pokusil to trapné ticho přerušit.  
,,Já se hrozně omlouvám, Kurte," řekl zadušeným hlasem, protože polovinu jeho pusy zakrývala zakrvácená ruka.

,,Měl by ses omlouvat spíše sobě, Blaine," zavrčel na něj, pak se k němu otočil a byli si tváři v tvář.

,,Nemůžu uvěřit, jak sobecky ses zachoval, vůbec si nemyslel na následky, prostě jsi se na něj vrhnul." Kurt mával frustrovaně rukama, což Blaina rozesmutnilo, nesnášel vidět svého kamaráda takhle. Moc často se totiž nestávalo, že by byli rozhádaní.

,,Já vím, neměl jsem to dělat, jenom, že když se tam ukázal a já viděl jeho obličej, zjevilo se mi všechno, co ti udělal, co nám udělal. Nemohl jsem ho jen tak nechat, aby si myslel, že celý život stojí jen u jeho nohou," řekl se sklopenou hlavou, což neměl dělat, protože krev začala stékat ještě rychleji.

,,Jenomže svět nestojí ani u tvých nohou." Kurtovi stekla po tváři malá ledová slza. Nesnášel se za svou přecitlivělost, byl naštvaný na Blaina, že v té hospodě udělal takový humbuk, ale také byl celý roztřesený z jeho životní noční můry. Slza se proměnila v slzy a pomalé vydechování ve vzlyky.

,,Ja už se o tyhle věci prostě nechci starat," snažil se říct mezi vzlyky. Blaine k němu zvedl pohled, srdce se mu trhalo na několik kousků při pohledu na svého kamaráda.

,,Já taky ne, Kurte. Slibuju ti, že už se to nikdy nestane, ano?" řekl uklidňujícím hlasem a svou nezakrvácenou ruku položil na Kurtovo líčko a ten nepatrně kývl.

,,Já tě ochráním. Mám o tebe starost a zajímá mě, co se ti děje v životě, já...já," teď se zarazil, měl mu to říct? Teď a tady? V téhle situaci? Už dlouho věděl, že toho kluka miluje, už dlouho bojoval se svou potřebou mu vylít celé svoje srdce, ale stále to neudělal. Ne, nemůže to udělat, Kurt určitě necítí to stejné, co on.

,,Já se budu snažit a společně to zvládneme." Povzbudivě se na sebe usmáli a Kurtovy slzy se přestaly hromadit. Vytáhl si z kapsy čistý vlněný kapesník a přiložil ho Blainovi ke rtu, ten si ho s vděčností přebral. Zbývající cesta do Bradavic nebyla už zase tak trapná.

_________________

,,Takže Blaine teda není brankář?" zeptala se nechápavě Quinn a do pusy si strčila kousek jejího salátu. Když se s Blainem vrátili do školy, zbyl jim akorát tak čas na ošetření jeho obličeje a pak odešli na večeři. Mrzimorský žák seděl u svých žlutočerných a Havraspárský student mezi svými modrobronzovými. 

,,Bohužel ne, na konkurzu byl opravdu dobrý, ale Sam se jim zdál očividně lepší," odpověděl mezi kousáním jídla.

,,To je opravdu škoda, všichni jsme mu to přáli," řekla tentokrát Tina, která seděla vedle Kurta.

,,Mimochodem, už jsi se rozhodl, jestli budeš zase chytač?" zeptal se ho podezřívavě Artie. On patřil do Havraspárského famfrpálového týmu a moc dobře věděl, jaké byly časy, když jeho kamarád hrál, a teď, kdy na ně Kurt kašlal, proto měl Hummel takovou radost, když mu mohl s klidem říct:  
,,Vlastně jsem nad tím uvažoval a taky, mimochodem, jsme se o tom bavili s Blainem a vzešlo z toho, že zítra půjdu za Wesem, abych ho požádal o post chytače." Hned, jak to dořekl, se na něj otočila polovina stolu, která ho mohla slyšet.

,,Vážně?!" vykřiklo několik studentů u stejného stolu.

,,To je úžasné! Havraspár zase bude vyhrávat!" vykřikla Quinn a radostně zatleskala rukama.

,,No, nedával bych tomu moc velké naděje, dva roky jsem nehrál." Artie se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale velké dřevěné dveře se otevřely dokořán a vyšla z nich jejich profesorka kouzelných formulí, Emma Pillsburiová.

,,Prosím o pozornost!" zakřičela milým hlasem, takže si moc pozornosti nezískala.

,,HEJ!" trenérka Sylvesterová zařvala přes celou Velkou síň tak moc, že pár studentů poskočilo leknutím několik málo centimetrů nad zem. Učitelka kouzelných formulí se na ni vděčně podívala a pokračovala dále, teď už do ticha.

,,Jak už víte, tento rok se koná Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol, a proto mi je ctí zde u nás přivítat Krásnohůlky!" Ze dveří se začaly vynořovat modře oděné dívky. Kurt poskočil leknutím, když mu dal někdo ruku na rameno, byl to Blaine.

,,S tímhle fakt musíš přestat," řekl mu do ucha, aby ho mohl aspoň trochu přes ten hluk slyšet.

,,Pššt, koukej, tam to je Dani." Ukázal na dívku s černými vlasy a modrým melírem. Byla pohledná, pohybovala se ladně jako labuť. Její kroky byly lehké a vypočítané, rozhodně měla nějaký potenciál. Všechny braly Bradavicím dech, byly pohledné a talentované, jak chlapci, tak dívky na nich mohli oči nechat. Studentky Krásnohůlek dokončily své úvodní představení a Emma se znovu postavila doprostřed jídelny.

,,A teď dámy a pánové, vám představuji Kruval!" vykřikla a snad v polovině věty ji vyrušila ona chlapečská škola. První šel jejich ředitel a za ním jeho studenti, všichni v tlustých kožešinách. Jejich kroky byly neomalené a hrubé, nesly v sobě strach, ale jejich uvítání bylo fascinující. Všechny dívky na ně koukaly s plně vykulenýma očima. Dokonce Kurt byl bez dechu. Ti chlapci byli velice pohlední. Někdo mu začal šeptat do ucha.

,,Tohle je Nick a Jeff." Blaine nepatrně ukázal na dva chlapce, kteří šli nebezpečně blízko sebe.

,,Říká se, že spolu mají aférku a vypadá to, že je to pravda," zašeptal mu, ale Kurt nevěnoval svému kamarádovi moc pozornosti, zaujal ho chlapec s oříškovými vlasy a koňskými zuby. Šel sebevědomě jako poslední a zdá se, že Kurt nebyl jediný, který si toho druhého všiml. Kruvalský student se na něj podíval a ušklíbl se. Havraspárský žák si nemohl pomoct a zčervenal, když na něj ten druhý mrkl.

Blaine si všiml Kurtova neobvyklého zájmu o alfa samce Sebastiana Smytha. Prohlédl si ho od hlavy až k patě. Snad se nesnažil s jeho životní láskou flirtovat, ale jo, snažil, teď na něj mrknul. Hodil na něj vražedný pohled. Jestli žárlil? Ano, žárlil, a to hodně.  
,,Kdo je tamto?" Nemusel se ani koukat, aby věděl, koho myslí.

,,To je Sebastian Smythe, ale o toho se moc nezajímej, je dost sebestřednej a namyšlenej."

,,Mně se nezdá zase tak špatnej."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji moc všem za přečtení, doufám, že někdo ocení českou Klaine fanfikci, protože, co si budem povídat, v angličtině je všechno lepší xD  
> -Rakato


	3. 3

Po večeři si Blaine ještě svého kamaráda odchytil.   
,,Kurte?" zeptal se provinile a hodil na něj své známé psí oči.  
,,Hoď mi ten kabát, ráno ti ho přinesu," řekl se smíchem a hravě na něj mrkl.

Po vyčerpávajícím proslovu ředitele Figginse, jak bude Turnaj probíhat a nebyl tedy moc zábavný, se odebrali z Velké síně. Změnilo se pár pravidel, která měla zajistit, že bude naprosto bezpečné se soutěže zúčastnit. Aby mělo šanci více studentů, může se hrát, i když vám ještě nebylo sedmnáct, ale pokud jste v šestém ročníku a výše, můžete do poháru hodit papírek se svým jménem. Protože nikdo nechce, aby se stalo to, co minule, při každém úkolu tam bude několik bystrozorů a úkoly budou jednodušší, to způsobilo nepatrné množství protestů ze strany žáků, ale Turnaj Tří kouzelníků je tento rok pouze symbolicky, už nikdy nebude jako dříve, ale aby se nezanedbala památka Cedrica Diggoryho, bude se i v dalších letech v tradici pokračovat.

Kurta pohlcoval pocit frustrace, nebyl si jistý, jestli s Blainovým přihlášením souhlasí, ať už se ty úkoly zlehčí jakkoliv, stejně budou těžké, a to pěkně. Celou noc nemohl zamhouřit oka, musel svého kamaráda nějak přesvědčit. Stát se může cokoliv a on rozhodně nechce, aby to mělo co dočinění s Blainem Devonem Andersonem.

\-------------------------

Azurově modré paprsky šlehaly z poháru tak fascinovaně, že bylo naprosto nemožné od něj odtrhnout oči a to platilo i pro mrzimorského studenta. Jeho černé lokny se lepily o pot, co se tvořil na mladíkově čele. Chtěl to udělat, chtěl se přihlásit do Turnaje tří kouzelníků, chtěl do toho nespokojivě příjemného ohně hodit kus pergamenu se svým jménem, ale co by se stalo, kdyby byl opravdu vybrán? Šance se zdála být opravdu malá, na to, kolik jeho spolužáků se už odhodlalo překročit ten magický kruh. Stál u něj už nějakou dobu a papír žumlal v ruce. Poskočil leknutím, až skoro jednou nohou vkročil do bariéry, když mu na rameno šáhla povědomě porcélanová dlaň.

,,Připraven?" ozvalo se za ním, poznal ten hlas, i kdyby byl hluchý, tenhle vysoký hlásek by nikdy nezapomněl. Byl rád, že se ho Kurt nesnažil zastavit, moc dobře totiž věděl, jak je to nebezpečné, ale neřekl mu ani slovo. Od té doby, co se Blainův bratr Cooper přestěhoval do Los Angeles, byl v rodině ten oblíbenější, jeho takzvaně milující rodiče se zajímali pouze o toho ne moc dobrého herce. Chtěl, potřeboval něco dokázat, nebavilo ho žít ve stínu druhého syna Andersonových. Turnaj byla výtečná příležitost, aby svého přání o dokonalém synovi splnil.

,,Blaine?" ozvalo se znovu, tentokrát se kudrnatý chlapec na Kurta obrátil. V očích měl strach a na obličeji čirou hrůzu, právě teď potřeboval svého nejlepšího kamaráda, švadlenu a crush v jednom. Polkl tak hlasitě, že to museli slyšet i ve vedlejší místnosti. 

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel hladil svého kamaráda po obou pažích a jazyk si kousal mezi zuby, měl mu to říct?

,,Pokud to nechceš dělat, nikdo tě nenutí," promluvil už po třetí, trochu ho znervózňovalo, že byl zatím jediný, co promluvil.

,,Ne.." Blaine se na chvíli odmlčel a obrátil hlavu k poháru. ,,...mm, Kurte? Myslíš, že bys..možná, teda jestli ti to nepřijde nějak..nebo pokud ti to nebude..hmm..teda myslím jako, že..no." Kurt se začal smát a chytl roztěkaného chlapce za ruku.

,,Pojď na to." Povzbudivě se na něj usmál, za ruku ho dovedl až k samému středu kruhu. Teď byli v namodralém světle. Blaine hodil poslední pohled na jediného člověka, který ho dokázal uklidnit, rozesmát, zahřát a milovat a hodil své jméno do pruhu ohně. Pergamen se jako kouzlem rozplynul, možná proto, že to bylo kouzlo. Pár metrů od nich se ozvalo zatleskání a Kurt s Blainem se odebrali z místnosti dřív, než toho začne chlapec se žlutou kravatou litovat. Museli se rozloučit kvůli mrzimorskému famfrpálovému tréninku, kam Blaine musel odejít.

_________________

Wesley, prefekt havraspárské koleje a kapitán famfrpálového týmu, se procházel po chladně hřejících chodbách kouzelnické školy, když narazil na dalšího žáka svojí koleje. Našel ho u skleněné vitríny s trofejemi. Odraz světla se odrážel hnědovlasému chlapci o bledou pleť.

Kurt Hummel poskočil leknutím, když mu kdosi věnoval jemný dotek na pravé rameno. Nebyl si zcela jistý, kdo by se s ním chtěl bavit, když byl jeho nejlepší kamarád na úplně druhé straně Bradavic. Srdce mu tlouklo rychlostí blesku, když se otočil o sto osmdesát stupňů a spatřil svého bývalého kouče.

,,Wesi?" zeptal se nechápavě a pohlédl černovlasému asiatovi do očí.

,,Copak tu děláš?" Jeho ruka sklouzla z Kurtova ramena zase k prefektovým bokům.

,,Koukal jsem se na..to je jedno," pokusil se říct sebevědomým hlasem, ale něco v polovině věty ho zastavilo. Byl to dlouholetý strach z mluvení s lidmi. Věděl, že student stojící před ním je naprosto v pořádku a nikdy by mu nic neudělal, ale stále se nemohl odhodlat k mluvení s někým jiným než Quinn, Tinou, Artiem, či Blainem. Dlouhá léta se snažil zapadnout a najít si víc kamarádů, to byl vlastně důvod k jeho famfrpálové sezóně, ale bylo to na něj zkrátka moc.

,,Prohlížel sis pohár svojí mámy, že?" zeptal se a podíval se na poličku z dubového dřeva, co stála za ním.

,,Možná..." Mladší student sklopil hlavu k zemi, nebesky modré oči se zalily slzami, těsně se zasekly na začátku víčka. Chlapcův pohled se zamlžil.

,,To je v pořádku, taky se sem chodím koukat na svoje idoly," řekl Wes povzbudivě a stiskl mu napnuté svaly na ramenou. Kurt se pomalu uklidnil, studený pot se přestával objevovat. Nezáleželo na tom, jak dlouho byla jeho matka na onom světě, stále ho to vevnitř bolelo. 

,,A kdopak je tvůj idol, pokud se smím ptát?" Pokusil se o změnu tématu a znovu pohlédl do Wesleyových očí. Jeho spolužák byl o něco vyšší, takže musel trochu nakrabatit krk.

,,Vím, že to bude znít jako klišé, ale James Potter je jeden z mých největších idolů." Wes to řekl s takovou upřímností, že to Kurta překvapilo, očividně to pro něj hodně znamenalo. 

Pohledem sklouzl k davu kolem nich, pozornost mu ukradl chlapec s oříškově zbarvenými vlasy. Sebastian Smythe byl totiž velice rozptylující student, obzvláště, když se na stydlivého chlapce díval s tím jeho surikatím úšklebkem. Do tváří se mu nahrnula krev hned poté, co na něj Kruvalský žák mrknul. Kurt se podivil nad náhlým zájmem tohoto chlapce. Ještě spolu neprohodili ani jedno slovo, ale zdálo se, že už spolu vedli několik konverzací. Všiml si, jak na něj nepatrně ukazuje svým hubeným prstem a naznačuje mu, aby k němu přišel. Havraspárskému studentovi se zastavilo srdce. Proč chce mluvit právě s ním? Žák z Kruvalu, co by po něm zrovna on chtěl?

,,Omluvíš mě prosím? Hned se vrátím," poprosil svého bývalého parťáka. Ještě ho nemohl nechat utéct, stále s ním měl nevyřízené účty. Sice by se na to nejraději vykašlal, ale Artie by ho určitě zabil, kdyby se nevrátil do famfrpálového týmu.

Dlaněmi si cestou k Sebastianovi třel paže zahalené v tmavém hábitu. Upravil si už i tak perfektně učesané vlasy a urovnal si pomačkané části na tom hlavním kusu oblečení, které měl na sobě. Konečně se ocitl tváří v tvář tomu Kruvalskému studentovi. Vydechl dech, který ani nevěděl, že zadržoval.

,,Zdravím, ty jsi Kurt, že?" zeptal se náhle. To Bradavického žáka překvapilo, jeho hlas byl mnohem vyšší, než si představoval, ale to nebylo to jediné, co ho zarazilo.

,,Uhm, ano, to jsem já," na chvíli se odmlčel a upřel pohled na obraz přímo před jeho očima, bylo moc nepříjemné, když se mu koukal do očí. ,,Jak znáš moje jméno?" zeptal se nakonec, i přes všechny protesty v jeho hlavě. Sebastianův úšklebek ještě vzrostl.

,,Víš, když jsem si tě v noci představoval, bylo mi blbý neznat tvoje jméno," dořekl s hravým tónem. Kurt zrudl ještě víc než před tím, byl snad tento kluk gay? Flirtoval s ním právě teď? A líbilo se mu to vůbec? Panovalo mezi nimi ticho, co na to měl Kurt odpovědět?

,,A ty víš, kdo jsem, princezno?" zeptal se, při čemž mu sáhl na horkou červenou tvář.

,,Sebastian Smythe," pípl potichu a pohled upřel znovu do země, jeho boty se zdály čím dál tím víc zajímavější. Kolem nich prošlo pár dalších studentů s šepotem za jejich zády. Samozřejmě, že musel být zrovna on středem pozornosti.

Jmenovaný chlapec se usmál, až se ukázaly jeho dokonale vybělené perly. V očích mu jiskřilo jako prskavky.

,,No dobře, Kurte Hummele, mám jednu otázku," pokračoval v jejich zvláštním rozhovoru a milovník vyšívání konečně sebral tu odvahu, aby se člověku naproti němu podíval do očí, stále s rudými tvářemi. Bál se jakékoliv otázky, ale uklidňovalo ho, že už se víc ztrapnit nemohl.

,,Ano?" To bylo to jediné, co ze sebe dokázal vysoukat, ruce se mu třásly a studený pot nahradil horký, dalo by se říct až skoro vařící.

,,Vezmu to prostě na vostro..." odmlčel se, aby dal svojí otázce důraz, Kurt nahlas polkl, ,,...jsi gay?" zeptal se. Tato otázka způsobila, že se menší z nich začal dusit svým vlastním vzduchem.

,,Ehm, no..jo. Máš s tím nějaký problém?" Byl na sebe pyšný, když to řekl přesně v tom varovném tónu, který chtěl použít. Sebastian se uchechtl a konečně sundal jeho dlaň z Kurtova líčka.

,,Právě naopak," na tváři se mu znovu objevil jeho přirozený úšklebek a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Kurt tam pouze stál s rukama obmotanýma kolem sebe.

,,Školní ples se blíží a mě napadlo, protože jediní gayové, kteří znám, spolu chodí, že bych měl někoho taky pozvat. Ale nikoho jinýho se stejnou orientací neznám, jenomže když jsem tě viděl, gay z tebe jenom čišel." Kurt nevěděl, jestli to má brát jako kompliment nebo urážku, a tak tam nadále stál s nechápajícím výrazem. Tohle dopadne špatně.

,,Půjdeš se mnou na ten ples jako můj doprovod?" zeptal se se značným sebevědomím a Kurt na něj v šoku pohlédl, tohle rozhodně nečekal. Už od začátku roku se připravoval, že na ples půjde sám, ale najednou se tu ocitl záblesk naděje a on ho musel rychle využít. Vydechl přebývající vzduch.

,,To je od tebe opravdu milé, Sebastiane. Rád s tebou půjdu na školní ples," řekl to bez nějakého zadrhnutí, ale celý se nervozitou třásl.

,,Bezva, tak se uvidíme později. Vypadá to, že už někoho nebaví na tebe čekat, je o tebe velký zájem, ale nezapomeň, na ten ples jdeš se mnou!" řekl veselým tónem s oběma rukama na Kurtových tvářích a zmizel v davu, ten tam chvíli v ohromení stál, ale Wes ho přerušil.

,,To mi chceš říct, že tě právě slavný Sebastian Smythe pozval na ples?" zeptal se ironicky, ale když bývalý člen jeho famfrpálového týmu nic neříkal a na obličeji měl snad ten nejvážnější výraz vůbec, pusa se mu otevřela dokořán.

,,No u Merlina, to mě picni, tak to za to čekání stálo. Kámo, jak si ho ulovil?" zeptal se s nadšením a čelil mu obličejem.

,,Musíme se o tom bavit?" zeptal se mladší student, s ještě stále překvapeným výrazem na tváři.

,,Oh, jistě. Chtěls mi něco říct?" změnil tedy Wes téma a podíval se na svého kamaráda, stále nepobíral, co se právě stalo.

,,Ano, správně..jistě" Na chvíli mezi nimi bylo ticho, když se stydlivý chlapec konečně odhodlal, dnes už překvapivě po několikáté, možná už víckrát, než mu bylo příjemné.

,,Chtěl bych být zase chytač," řekl rozhodně, přímo Wesovi do očí. Ten byl ještě více v šoku. Jazyk se mu div nevyroloval ze zavřených úst.

,,Počkej, počkej, počkej, víš, že je září, apríl je až za dlouho." Kurt byl rád, že se z toho tolik radoval, měl trochu obavy, že by ho mohl poslat k šípku.

,,Ano, Wesi, myslím to naprosto vážně." Usmál se na svého kamaráda, který nedokázal této situaci pochopit.

,,Nevím, jestli ti mám dát facku nebo tě políbit." Kurt se na něj zděšeně podíval, co tím myslel? Wes si rychle uvědomil, co řekl, na obličeji se mu utvořila vtipná grimasa.

,,Umm, teda, nemyslel jsem to vážně, vždyť jsem přece na sto procent hetero. Ale teda ne, že bych měl něco proti gayům, ti jsou taky fajn, ale já nejsem, i když možná to tak někdy vypadá a ten David z Kruvalu mi házel opravdu nevhodné pohledy, ale neboj se, mě to nevykolejí, jsem přece..." ,,Já to chápu." Skočil mu Kurt se smíchem do řeči. Slzy radosti měl na krajíčku. Moc dobře věděl, jak je na tom Wes s homosexualitou a možná toho věděl až moc o jeho tajném románku s Davidem. I když byl tento student z Kruvalu, tito dva zamilovaní ptáčci si k sobě cestu nějak našli. Wes si to totiž možná nepamatuje, ale jednou celému družstvu všechno vyžvanil, pod vlivem alkoholického máslového ležáku. Pouze se sám sobě uchechtl, atmosféra se zpříjemnila.

,,Takže mě vezmeš zpátky?" zeptal se s nejlepšíma psíma očima, které uměl, Blaine ho přece učil, nikdo by jim neměl odolat.

,,Že váháš!" vykřikl možná moc nahlas a pevně Kurta objal, což způsobilo zastavení přívodu vzduchu do jeho těla 

,,Třeba můj poslední ročník nebude zase tak mizernej," zamumlal a odtáhl se z objetí. Kurt se pouze usmál, tolik se mu ulevilo.

,,Bezva, tak u večeře?" zeptal se a Wes s kývnutím odešel.

_________________

Pozdní slunce ozařovalo kurt posetý kouzelně zelenou trávou. Kapky potu stékaly Blainovy po čele. Cvičící úbor měl celý mokrý a jeho ručník mu rozhodně nepomáhal. Mrzimorský tým dnes schytal jeden z těch méně záživnějších tréninků, kdy se nelétalo na koštěti, nechytala se zlatonka, necvičilo se s potlouky a nedělala se ani jedna ty zábavná věc v tomto populárním sportu. Nejrůznější typy posilování se střídaly jeden za druhým. Kudrnatému chlapci to nevadilo, konečně měl něco, co ho odvede od nepříznivých myšlenek. Nechtěl si to přiznat, nemohl přeci žárlit, vždyť se mu Kurt ani nelíbil...ale co si to nalhával, byl v tom až po nejvrchnější kudrny na jeho hlavě. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak na něj Sebastian včera zíral. Jak to vůbec udělal? Blaine se snažil získat Kurtovu pozornost už několik let, ale stále bez úspěchu a teď se tu najednou objeví, kruvalský student se svým snobským jménem a namyšleným úšklebkem a okouzlí jeho kamaráda v první vteřině. Možná by se za ním měl stavit a poprosit o rady.

Dvacátý klik měl za sebou a mohl se vrhnout na další cvik. Byl snad o tři napřed, než ostatní. Jak by ne, celou dobu měl zatnuté zuby a vymýšlel, jak udělat, aby se člena Stehlíků zbavil. Nenávist ho popoháněla kupředu, aniž by si to uvědomoval. Z hlavy se mu kouřilo a čelo měl horké jako při úpalu. Vstal, aby oběhl jedno celé kolečko, když se mu znenadání zamotala hlava. Jeho dlouholetý kamarád mu zastoupil cestu.

,,Měl bys zpomalit, hobite." Sam mu položil ruku na hruď a zabránil mu v pokračování ve výcviku.

,,Ještě jsem neskončil," zavrčel a pokusil se Evanse obejít, ale ten ho nenechal.

,,Udělej si laskavost a na chvilku přestaň, teda aspoň dřív než tu zkolabuješ." Pomohl svému kamarádovi do sedu a uchechtl se nad Blainovým zamračením.

,,Zvládám to naprosto v pohodě." Jeho slova nebyla úplně pravdivá, oči se mu samovolně obracely v bělmo. Sam mu podal lahev vody.

,,Dík."

Blonďatý chlapec usedl na místo vedle černovlasého a upřel na něj pohled.  
,,Co si takhle promluvit, jako Mrzimor s Mrzimorem," navrhl a Blaine na něj hodil nechápavý, při čemž se ještě stihl napít z pet lahve.

,,A o čem si jako chceš promluvit?" zeptal se Blaine možná trochu nevrle, což tomu druhému chlapci nevadilo, byl zvyklý na náhlé změny nálad, které jeho kamaráda poslední dobou pohlcovaly.

,,Co tě žere?" Aby Sam trochu uvolnil atmosféru, lehl si na horkou podzimní travinu, stále nespouštěl oči z toho největšího nerda, co znal.

,,To bys nepochopil." Blaine sklopil pohled, aby se nějakým zázrakem nestalo, že mu bude Samuel číst myšlenky, o co už se několikrát pokoušel, bez kladného výsledku.

,,Jde o Hummela, že?" vyprskl ze sebe s vševědoucím úsměvem na tváři.

,,Cože?! Ne! Jak tě to prosimtě napadlo?" vytrysklo z Blaine hned v další sekundě, nepatrně zčervenal.

,,Jde o Hummela." Tázaný chlapec mlčel.

,,Hele, mně je jasný, že jsi zaláskovanej, jde to vidět na kilometry daleko." Uchechtl se nad rozpaky svého kamaráda.

,,Myslíš, že to ví?" zeptal se nejistě a pohled stočil zpátky k Samovi.

,,Kurt? Ne, to rozhodně ne, ale všichni ostatní? Jsem si dost jistej, že jo." Blaine zrudl ještě víc, prsty se zahákl do svých vlasů.

,,Možná bys mu to měl říct dřív, než to udělá Seblaine nebo jak se to jmenuje." Znovu se posadil a začal dělat, že se protahuje, když kolem nich prošel jejich kouč, Brett, aby se ujistil, že všichni dělají to, co mají.

,,Sebastian," opravil ho Blaine, mezitím dělal to stejné, co jeho kamarád.

,,Nebo tak, jak chceš, jen si myslím, že se do Kurta pěkně zakoukal a pro tebe to nevypadá moc dobře."

,,Takže ti nevadí, že jsem gay?" zeptal se ho nechápavě, nikdy to nikomu neřekl a najednou se tady bavil o jeho milostném životě.

,,Já to věděl dřív než ty, křečku."

,,Dohodli jsme se, že tu přezdívku nebudeš používat." Blaine na něj upřel káravý pohled, ale hned pokračoval: ,,Co mám teda dělat?" zeptal se zoufale se svýma psíma očima.

,,Tak promiň a s tvým milovníkem ti moc neporadím, nevím jak to chodí, prostě se řiď svými instinkty?" Hned, co to dořekl, trénink skončil a všichni se odebrali zpátky k rozdělaným věcem, co je čekají dodělat.

___________________

Stříbrné příbory o sebe cinkaly v přehlušené síni. Všichni vedli vzrušující konverzace o jejich nedělních dnech, ale pouze jedna věc dokázala jejich zážitky zastínit.

,,Jsem moc rád, že tě Wes vzal zpátky." Blaine se zase cítil úplný, když seděl naproti svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi a povídal si o tom stejném jako většina studentů.

,,Byl celkem v šoku, ale s nadšením mě přijal." Kurt se zasmál nad dnešní vzpomínkou a upřel pohled na osobu za Blainem. Sebastian mu zamával a levým víčkem na něj mrkl. Kurt se zase cítil v rozpacích a zamával mu nazpět. Blaine se nechápavě podíval za sebe, aby se podíval, komu havraspárský student mává a pohltil ho vztek, když spatřil Smytha.

,,Vy se znáte?" zeptal se s co nejméně podezřelým hlasem, který v té době dokázal vytvořit, i když mu to vůbec nešlo.

,,Dnes mě pozval na školní ples," vydal ze sebe Kurt a i přes všechny jeho snahy opět zčervenal. Blainovi se v krku zadrhl dýňový džus a pořádně se rozkašlal.

,,Cože?" Nenávist ho stáhla ještě do větších hlubin, než dnes už stihl objevit. ,,A cos mu odpověděl?" Dychtivě čekal na Kurtovu důležitou odpověď, každou sekundou se mu mohlo srdce rozštěpit na několik atomů.

,,Řekl jsem, že s ním rád půjdu." Blaine cítil bolest v jeho hrudi, měl chuť se tady a teď vyzvracet. Tohle byla noční můra, jak se to vůbec mohlo stát? Sebastian mu ničil všechny plány. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy, to snad nemůže být pravda.

,,Je v tom snad nějaký problém?" zeptal se Kurt a dlaň položil na tu Blainovu, moc nechápal jeho reakci, proč by mu to mělo vadit? Je mu jasné, že ho včera před Sebastianem varoval, ale že by ho tolik nesnášel?

,,No.." mrzimorský student se zadrhl, co měl odpovědět? Nemohl na něj jen tak vybalit, že chtěl Kurta pozvat on sám. K jeho úlevě je přerušil hlas ředitele Figginse.

,,Prosím o vaši pozornost." Ozvalo se Velkou síní a překvapivě všichni doopravdy ztichli.

,,Poslední šance na vhození vašeho jména do Ohnivého poháru vypršela a je na čase vybrat účastníky Turnaje tří kouzelníků." Dva kamarádi zatajili dech, den uběhl tak rychle, že oba na tento okamžik zapomněli. Kurt se začal modlit, aby to nebyl Blaine, nedokázal si představit, jak by to zvládal. Ztratil by rozum, kdyby se stále musel o svého kamaráda bát. Místností se prolinulo docela nápadné šustění neklidu. Každý, kdo se do soutěže přihlásil, měl zatajený dech a ztuhl nedočkavostí, ale Kurt si připadal jako jeden z přihlášených. Blaine mu stiskl ruku, co měl položenou přes stůl. Navzájem se na sebe usmáli a čekali, co se bude dít dál.

Principal Figgins se obrátil ve svém temném hábitu zády k žákům a vytáhl svou majestátní hůlku. Vytvořena byla z ořechového dřeva, střed vyplňovaly hadí šupiny, lehce zahnutá a na rukojeti ji zdobily malé třpytivé, dříve už zmíněné šupiny. Zvedl kus dřeva k přerostlé číši, až se skoro dotýkal nebesky modrých paprsků, co šlehaly na všechny možné světové strany.

První na řadu přišly Krásnohůlky s ředitelovým dodatkem, že dámy mají přece přednost, na což několik dam v síni protočilo očima. Z poháru vylétl bledě modrý papírek, poskládaný ve složitém origami. Figgins trochu zápolil s rozděláním papíru, ale k jeho velké úlevě se zase tolik neztrapnil a nějak to jméno přečetl.  
,,Dani Lovato!" vykřikl a od Krásnohůlského stolu se ozvalo tleskání. Dani se s pýchou zvedla, za doprovodu skandovacích kamarádek z její školy.

Ředitel pokračoval v pořadí s Kruvalskou školou. Proces byl stejný, až na to, že pergamen byl tmavý a trochu ohořelý.  
,,Sebastian Smythe!" Z Kruvalu se ozýval hlasitý řev, jak všichni plácali chlapce s namyšleným pohledem po zádech. Blaine protočil očima, teď už možná tolik do té soutěže ani nechtěl, ale Kurt se plácl do čela. Zatím moc nechápal, jak by to jeho mohlo nějak ovlivnit, ale stále se mu to nelíbilo.

Nakonec přišlo to, na co většina studentů čekala. Místnost byla hrobově tichá, dal by se zde dokonce shodit špendlík a slyšeli by to i mudllové, žijící kilometry daleko. Stropová obloha se zabarvila do šedivé, drobné blesky se míhaly mezi jednotlivými mraky. Každý učitel u čelního stolu, se narovnal a čekal na výsledek.

Pro Kurta už byla rutina, že ho pohlcoval studený pot. Jako kdyby to bylo na denním pořádku. Porcelánové ruce se mu třásly a ztratily jakékoliv teplo. Ředitel začal povídat něco o ukončení, než začne s posledním kouzlem, které vytáhne jméno Bradavického studenta, ale jediné, čeho si Blaine všiml, byl chlad rukou jeho kamaráda, zpozoroval, jak je nervózní. Rychle si přesedl na jeho stranu, jediné štěstí, co ho v jeho vztahu s Kurtem potkalo, bylo, že havraspárskému studentovi nevadily dotyky. V tuhle chvíli toho využil a obě jeho dlaně vzal do svých vyhřatých. Kurt mu věnoval vděčný pohled, ale rychle se zase obrátil na Figginse. Tohle nemůže zvládnout, bylo mu na nic, musí odsud co nejdřív pryč, dřív než řekne to jméno.

,,Blaine Anderson!"


	4. 4

Ohlušující řev zavalil celou místnost, pro hnědovlasého chlapce to bylo, jakoby se topil v nekonečném oceánu. Slyšel pouze úryvky gratulací, mířené na jeho kamaráda. Všechno bylo špatně, tohle se nemělo nikdy stát. S šokem v očích sledoval celou scénu, teď už zaručeně bude zvracet. Horkost se z jeho dlaní vytratila, když se Blaine nadšeně zvedl a mířil k řediteli.

V tom zmatku se ani nestihl ohlédnout na svého blízkého kamaráda. O tomhle snil už od dětství, o té chvíli, kdy budou všichni s nadšením vykřikovat jeho jméno. Bylo to to nejlepší, co kdy za poslední roky zažil.

Mezitím, Kurt cítil, jak se mu hruď těžce stahuje, pálila ho jako jalapeño papričky. Studený pot ho zase navštívil, vezl se po celém jeho těle. Chlad se mu dral z úst a dechy se zkrátily o polovinu. Žaludek se svíral v nepříjemných křečích. Zděsil se, tenhle pocit už neměl pěkně dlouho, bohužel s ním měl mnoho špatných zkušeností. Najednou se nedokázal nadechnout, zoufale dychtil po kyslíku. S posledními silami se opřel o stůl. Co má teď dělat? Před několika lety by ještě věděl, jak se z téhle šlamastiky dostat, ale poslední dobou to byla Blainova práce, aby ho panického záchvatu zbavit. Snažil se nevyvádět a nepřitahovat na sebe pozornost, ke studentovu neštěstí, bez úspěchu. Z úst mu vyšel přidušený vzlyk, čehož si Quinn, jedna z jeho blízkých kamarádek, všimla.

,,Kurte? Co můžu udělat?" Položila podpůrnou ruku na chlapcova záda, to Kurta ani trochu neuklidnilo. Quinn neměla tušení, co dělat, nikdy nebyla u jeho panických záchvatů. Jediné, co ji napadlo, hned uskutečnila. Upozornila Artieho, který okamžitě vystřelil do čela Velké síně. Blaine si ho okamžitě všiml a vrhl na něj nechápavý pohled.

,,K..Kurt!" vysoukal ze sebe mezi nádechy. Kudrnatý chlapec upřel své medové oči na konec havraspárského stolu, kde spatřil svého nejlepšího kamaráda, jak se snaží popadnout dech. Musel rychle zasáhnout, nebyla to žádná nová věc, se kterou by se před tím nesetkal.

Bez jakékoliv informace pro ostatní, se rozběhl zpátky k předešlému místu. Chytl Kurta za třesoucí se ramena a vyvedl ho ven z hlučné budovy do mrazivé noci.

Hvězdy ozařovaly celou kouzelnickou školu, studený vánek se linul všemi směry a profukoval chlapcům pod kusy oblečení. Kdyby měl Blaine svůj hábit, okamžitě by ho přehodil přes třesoucí se tělo před ním, ale bohužel nebyl stále zašitý.

Kurtovy rychlé vdechy zaplňovaly lesní poklidné ticho. Účastník Turnaje Tří kouzelníků si klekl před havraspárského studenta.

,,Hej, hej, hej!" Aby připoutal chlapcovu pozornost, chytl ho něžně za tváře a donutil Kurta, aby se na něj podíval. Zlatě medové oči se smísily se nebesky tyrkysovými.

,,Soustřeď se na můj dech, vdechuj a vydechuj se mnou," řekl klidně a útěšně položil svou lehce opálenou dlaň na hruď svého kamaráda. Pomalu a lehce na ni tlačil, druhou rukou hladil hnědovlasého žáka po tváři. To se nezdálo být dostatečné, Kurtovy oči byly vytřeštěné a plné strachu.

,,Bl..Blaine, já...já umřu!" vykřikl bolestí a hlasitě se rozkašlal, v krku měl tak sucho, že by se mohl přirovnat k velké saharské poušti. Mrzimor nevěděl co dělat, takhle daleko to ještě nedošlo. Nikdo ho na nic takového nepřipravil. Prohlédl si tu bledou tvář, od horkého čela, přes dlouhé okouzlující řasy, malinký nos až po ty nádherně růžové rty. V tu chvíli mu to přišlo prostě správné, nemohl čekat na jiný správný moment, teď byla ta osudná chvíle. Cítil to, chtěl to udělat. Dvěma prsty uchopil Kurtovu bradu, čímž přestalo nepříjemné kašlání. A přitáhl se.

V podbřišku se mu okamžitě utvořili motýlci a pokračovali až k jeho vrchní hrudi, kde se přeměnili na ohňostroje. Bylo to něžné, jemné a poklidné. Panický záchvat byl ten tam, už po něm nebylo ani památky. 

Když se Blaine odtáhl a uviděl zděšený výraz na Kurtově tváři, slehly na něj všechny následky, které svým činem způsobil, svým úžasným činem. Kudrnatý chlapec otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nenapadlo ho jedno jediné slovo. Zase ji zavřel a poté následovaly jeho víčka. Vydechl studený podzimní vzduch a rychle zmizel, v očích měl slzy, které stékaly po jeho červených tvářích. Co to udělal? Všechno pokazil, dostal se do situace, ze které není návratu. Jak to má napravit?

\------------------

Kurt seděl na ledové zemi. Neměl strach, nebyl na Blaina naštvaný, byl prostě v šoku. Zmrzlými prsty si sáhl na dolní ret, nateklý od předešlého polibku. Nedá se popřít, že už si několikrát nepředstavoval Blainovy rty na těch svých. Ale nečekal, že se to někdy stane a už vůbec ne při takové situaci, ale bylo to tisíckrát lepší, než v co tolikrát doufal.

Pomalu, stále překvapený, se vrátil do svého pokoje, kde na něj už čekalo několik dalších havraspárských studentů. Artie Abrams, jeho kamarád, seděl na Kurtově posteli a když daného chlapce uviděl, vrhl se k němu a ruce mu položil na zchladlá ramena.  
,,Jak ti je?" zeptal se starostlivě a pořádně si ho prohlédl od paty až k hlavě.

,,Teď už líp, díky," zamumlal, se zrakem upřeným na zemi, při čemž mu klouzal na rukáv jeho hábitu, se kterým si už celý den nervózně hrál.

,,Tohle už nám nedělej, myslím, že Quinn z toho bude mít doživotní trauma. Myslela si, že umřeš!" nervózně se zasmál a poškrábal se na zátylku. Kurt se na něj podíval. Opravdu z toho byla Quinn tolik špatná?

,,To..to jsem nechtěl," zamumlal po druhé a vpil své oči do těch, co patřily Artiemu.

,,Ale ne, jen jsem si z tebe střílel!" Druhý žák Havraspáru se snažil nějak zlehčit situaci.

,,Jen to bylo opravdu...nepříjemné." Kurt kývl na znak porozumění a pustil ušmudlaný rukáv.

,,Ehm..no..já půjdu do sprch a pak můžeme ještě něco podniknout," vydal ze sebe stydlivý chlapec.

,,Bezva." Střelcův obličej utvořil zajímavou grimasu, která měla připomínat něco jako šťastný úsměv.

I když byl Kurt z venku celý zmrzlý, čekala ho studená sprcha. Na povrchu měl možná ledovou kůži, ale vevnitř byl celý rozpálený. Kapky dopadaly na zčervenalé tváře, zavřel oči a nechal spadat vodu na celé jeho tělo. Když už přestával cítit prsty na nohou, vylezl z chlapeckých sprch s pyžamem na sobě, obul si teplé kožešinové papuče a vyšel na chodbu. Večerka měla nastat až za půl hodiny, takže ještě několik dalších žáků se po škole stále potulovalo. Rychle přes sebe hodil těžký hábit, aby ho nikdo nespatřil v pyžamu a mířil do havraspárského ,,doupěte". Chtěl co nejdříve ulehnout do postele a zapomenout na všechno, co se dnes stalo a třeba doufat, že všechno byl jen sen. Bohužel neměl takové štěstí, aby se prosmíkl do svého pokoje bez povšimnutí.

„Hej, Hummele!" ozvalo se pár metrů od ospalého chlapce, ten otráveně zamručel. Mířil k němu jeden z nejvyšších lidí, co Kurt kdy poznal.

„Co se děje, Finne?" zeptal se a snažil se vypadat, že ho jeho Nebelvírské problémy zajímají.

„Jak se stala ta věc mezi mou mámou a tvým tátou?" zeptal se naštvaným hlasem. Havraspárský student se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jestli se opravdu mluví na něj.

„O čem to mluvíš?" Nechápavost šla slyšet v jeho hlase velice zřetelně.

„Jak se sakra seznámili?" Finn napřáhl svou velkou ruku, aby chytl Kurta za lem černého hábitu. Stydlivý chlapec se zajíkl, teď ho určitě zbije. Strachem zavřel oči, celý se otřásl. Svět pomalu upadal před očima. Nebelvírský žák si ale tohoto gesta všimnul a stisk rychle povolil.

„Já..já..promiň." Klesl zahanbeně hlavou a podíval se na špičky svých bot.

„To nic," zavrčel skrz zaťaté zuby a oprášil si neviditelnou hlínu z ramen.

„Jen mě to opravdu rozhodilo, víš?" řekl provinile a znovu pozvedl zrak.

„Co tě přesně rozhodilo, Finne?" zeptal se Kurt chladně a snažil se o tvrdý pohled. Nehodlal se utlačovat od nějakého hromotluka, co si myslí, že je nejlepší, jen když je kapitán famfrpálového týmu. Byl dost ohromen, že věděl, jak se jmenuje.

„Tys ještě ten dopis nedostal, že?" Hudsonův syn vypadal překvapeně, ale to Hummel ještě o mnohem víc.

„Hele, já asi nejsem ten správnej člověk, co by ti to měl říct." Zavrtěl hlavou. Kurta pohltil neklid, copak má jeho táta další infarkt?

„Je tady všechno v pohodě?" Další hlas se vmísil do jejich nepřijemné konverzace a oba chlapci byli za přerušení opravdu vděční.

„Večerka je za pět minut." To čas tak rychle utekl?

„Všechno je fajn, Wesi," sdělili oba havraspárskému prefektovi. Finn poplácal Kurta po rameni a všichni tři se vydali vlastním směrem.

\---------------------

Blaine vtrhl do svého pokoje a propadl v bolestný pláč. Co to provedl? Celý jeho život je v troskách. Všechno pokazil. Polštář se mu začínal mokřit od slaných slz. V pokoji nebyl na dlouho sám. Hned, co se otevřely dveře, Sam se starostlivě vrhl ke svému kamarádovi.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se a položil útěšnou ruku na jeho záda, kde s ní začal pohybovat v pravidelných intervalech.

„Já myslel, žes chtěl bejt vylosovanej," řekl nechápavě a volnou rukou se poškrábal na svých citrónově blonďatých vlasech.

„To je mi u Vrby mlátičky," rozvlykal se menší chlapec.

„Co ti Kurt udělal?" Sam se nervózně narovnal, nemusel se ptát dvakrát, aby věděl, o co jde.

„Ty to nechápeš! Všechno jsem pokazil!" rozkřičel se po celé škole s týranými vzlyky.

„A co přesně jsi udělal?" zeptal se ho jeho kamarád nechápavě.

„Políbil jsem ho!" Zhluboka se nadechl mezi vzlyky. „A je to! Můj život skončil!" zakřičel znovu a rozbrečel se ještě víc. Evans se uchechtl.

„No, už bylo načase." Usmál se.

„Co to říkáš? Teď už se mnou nikdy nepromluví." Slzy stále stékaly po jeho tvářích a nechápavě Sama sledoval, jak se zvedá z postele. Mířil k Andersonově skříni a vytáhl objemné hnědé album, otevřel ho na první straně. Hned na ní byla přilepená už trochu zažloutlá fotka s pohyblivými záblesky. Blaine na ní rozcuchával Kurtovi vlasy a ten se na něj vražedně mračil. Byl to první den ve vlaku, kdy se setkali. Blaine trval na tom, aby se vyfotili pokaždé, co se stane něco zásadního. 

Na uslzené tváři se objevil smutný úsměv. Fotky pokračovaly jedna za druhou. První večeře, kde měl kudrnatý chlapec ušpiněnou celou pusu od čokoládového pudinku a Kurt chytal hysterický záchvat smíchu. První hodina létání, kde oba chlapci ukazovali na trhlinu v tmavém kusu oblečení. Kurtův i Blainův nástup do famfrpálového týmu, první den v Prasinkách, Vánoce, společně prožité letní prázdniny, koulování ve sněhu, koupání v jezeře, otravné učení na zkoušky, kde je vidět, jak se Kurt snažil, aby dal jeho kamarád fotoaparát někam pryč, aby se oba mohli v klidu učit. A pak přišla Blainova oblíbená fotka. O téhle ta druhá osoba neměla ani tušení a pořízena byla teprve nedávno. Oba seděli na trávě, před vybráním mrzimorského brankáře, Kurt měl prsty zaháknuté v Blainových kudrnatých loknách, při čemž ten druhý měl hlavu v Havraspárově klíně a používal ho jako polštář. To už slzy smutku vystřídaly slzy štěstí. Tuhle fotku miloval, skoro tolik jako toho hnědovlasého chlapce na obrázku. Hlavní důvod byl ten pravý šťastný úsměv a jiskřičky zabudované v jeho očích. Obraz ukazoval malou ukázku, kdy Kurt řekl nějakou větu a Blaine se jí začal nehorázně smát, musela to být jejich malá konverzace o nagelovaných vlasech. Sam je tajně vyfotil a Blaine mu za to byl nehorázně vděčný, naopak Kurt by ho určitě na místě zabil, z celého srdce nesnášel focení.

„Pokud tě ani tohle nepřesvědčí, že tě ten kluk miluje na zpět, tak už nevím co." Sam hodil na svého kamaráda povzbuzující úsměv.

,,A co bys mi navrhoval?" zeptal se teď už celkem uklidněný a upřel své červené oči na druhého Mrzimora.

,,Oo, jakože, abych řešil tvoje milostné problémy, jo? Na to nejsem dost placenej, ale jen tak mezi kámošema, bych si to s ním vykříkal." Mrkl na něj a schoval album zpátky do skříně. Blaine pomalu vstal z postele a objal svého spolubydlícího.

,,Děkuju, Same, jsi opravdu ten nejlepší kamarád, kterého si kluk jako já může přát." A myslel to velice upřímně.

,,Na to vem Baziliškův jed, Andersone."

\------------------

,,Honem, otevři to!" vykřikl Artie vzrušením a nervózně se posadil na postel.

,,V klidu, taky to může být oznámení, že je můj táta v nemocnici," povzdychl si Kurt frustrovaně a začal otvírat obálku s červenou pečetí.

,,Tak to rychle otevři, ať zjistíme, co to má znamenat a proč o tom sakra věděl Hudson!" zapištěl znovu, dýchal druhému chlapci za ucho. Pečeť se rozpůlila a obálka se teď mohla otevřít, třesoucími prsty rozložil pergamen a oba začali číst.

Ahoj chlapče! 

Děkuji Ti za dopis, nevím co těm sovám dávají do jídla, ale pošta je mnohem rychlejší, než bývala. Doufám, že se Blainovi ten konkurz podařil. Také ho pozdravuj! Obchod jde fajn, právě se nám podařilo od kupce koupit jeden z mála Fiatů X1/9, věřím, že na něm hodně vyděláme, to bude pecka! A jak dopadlo losování účastníků do Turnaje Tří kouzelníků? Bylo by opravdu úžasné, kdyby jeden z vás byl soutežícím. Taky se neboj školního plesu, někdo se určitě najde, snad si nepromarníš jeden jediný ples v Bradavicích. Ještě si vzpomínám na ten svůj, nechci Ti nějak kazit Tvé iluze, ale já se naprosto ztrapnil, prosím, udělej si laskavost a nauč se tancovat nebo aspoň pochodovat do rytmu, to stačí. Moc mi chybíš a už se nemůžu dočkat Vánoc, ale je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou bych Ti chtěl sdělit.

Oba chlapci se na sebe podívali, teď to přijde, velké tajemství bude odhaleno.

Minulý rok jsem se v obchodě setkal s opravdu milou ženou. Potřebovala vyměnit převodovku, což je snad ta nejvíce omíjená věc, ale nějak jsme se spolu zakecali a skončilo to u výměny čísel. Teď o letních prázdninách jsem jí požádal, aby byla má přítelkyně a ona souhlasila. Už to budou tři měsíce, ale klape nám to tolik, že mám pocit, že je to mnohem déle. Omlouvám se za poněkud pozdní informace, ale s Carole jsme nevěděli, jak vám to sdělit. Také Carole má syna, co chodí do Bradavic, zjistili jsme to naprostou náhodou a prý he stejně starý jako ty. Jmenuje se Finn Hudson, jestli ho nějakou náhodou neznáš.

Prosím, napiš brzy.

Miluju Tě!  
-Táta

Kurt měl na tváři naprosto překvapený výraz, jakto, že nepostřehl tuhle obří změnu v tátově životě? Jak si nemohl všimnout, že Burt stále někam mizel? Copak byl tak mizerný syn?

,,Tak to je něco, kamaráde. Gratuluju, za chvíli budeš nevlastní bratr slavného Finna Hudsona." Artie šťouchl druhého chlapce do paže.

,,Cože?! No to snad ne. Snad si nemyslíš.." Kurt tu větu ani nedokázal dokončit.

,,Ale jo, myslím, tyhle vztahy většinou končí manželstvím. Co ty víš, třeba budeš mít na konci dva bráchy ještě k tomu. Takovej bonus, chápeš." Artie se zasmál a lehl si dolů na postel.

,,Myslíš, že se teď s Hudsonem budu muset, no...jako bavit?" zeptal se nervózně.

Z brýlatého chlapce vyšel přidušený smích.  
,,No jasně a budeš s ním muset bydlet," řekl ironickým hlasem, ale v Kurtovi stejné zůstal podivný pocit, co když s ním opravdu bude sdílet jeden dům. Co když se jeho táta vezme s Finnovou mámou? Budou tím pádem něco jako nevlastní bratři? Jako na furt?

,,Hele, klídek, dělal jsem si srandu." Postel sebou trhla, když ztratila polovinu váhy. Artie vstal, poplácal svého kamaráda po rameni.

,,Drž se, Kurte." A nebylo to mířeno pouze na tu svatební událost.

Lampy byly sfouknuty a Artie se přidal k ostatním spícím chlapcům v pokoji, vzhůru zůstal pouze jediný Kurt Hummel. Nedokázal zamhouřit oka a jen tak usnout. Opřel se o zeď a podlouchal své klidné dechy, snažil se je udržet pod kontrolou. Nepotřeboval, aby se mu jeho úzkost vrátila. 

Všechno bude v pořádku.

Snažil si to vtěsnat do hlavy, ale stále té větě nedokázal uvěřit. Ticho v celé škole ho uklidňovalo, stále zde však zůstávalo něco, z čeho byl nesvůj. Ve vzduchu se mísil zvláštní závan a nebylo to nic dobrého.

Ve svojí posteli seděl dvě hodiny a koukal do nepřítomna, v hlavě mu probíhaly celodenní vzpomínky, všechny jeho pocity. Několikrát si, i když možná i bezmyšlenkovitě, sáhl na rty, stále zde cítil tu dýňovou vůni. Ať dělal, co dělal, jeho líčka měla stále zrůžovělý odstín.

Už to nevydržel, vstal z vyhřátého lůžka. Nohu kladl jednu za druhou. Chodil po špičkách a obcházel každou skulinu v havraspárské komnatě. Jeho noční zrak už byl na takové úrovni, že ani nepotřeboval svou hůlku. Kolem něj bylo dalších sedm studentů, všichni zabaleni v hedvábných peřinách. Kurtovi se začalo špatně dýchat, musel pryč.

Jediná dostupná možnost, byla havraspárská Společenská místnost. Krb byl uhaslý a ticho bylo naprosto stejné, jako všude jinde. Porcelánovými prsty přejel přes krbovou římsu, chlad zůstal na konečcích. Bosými nohami našlapoval na dotek příjemný koberec. Procházel se známými místy, obdivoval staré obrazy, ve kterých všechny postavy spaly.

Do ticha najednou vtrhlo nepatrné zavrzání. Kurtovo srdce mu poskočilo v hrudi. Kdo by mohl tak pozdě v noci slídit po havraspárské místnosti? Dřív, než si toho kdokoliv všiml, vyrazil do svého pokoje. Dnes už po několikáté se mu zastavoval dech. Deka se zdála, prozatím, jako dobré útočiště. Tep se mu zpomalil. Naslouchal každému šustnutí. Někdo z chlapců začal chrápat, což Kurta vyvedlo z míry. Celý zmrzl, když se dveře od jejich pokoje otevřely. Byl snad někdo po večerce ještě venku? Toho by si snad všiml, ne? Malé světlo, jakoby bylo způsobeno zaklínadlem ,,Lumos", se prosmýklo mezi světle modrými záclonami, házeli odlesky od dvou postav. Jedna byla vysoká s mužnou postavou a druhá byla o něco menší. I ve tmě šlo poznat, jak má černé vlasy sčesané dozadu. Kurt zavřel v panice oči a zachumlal se do hlubin jeho postele. Tohle nemohla být pravda. Poslouchal, jak osoby pomalu našlapují po vrzavých parketách. Hrobové ticho narušují jejich ne moc opatrné kroky. Než se konečně zastavili, trvalo to snad věčnost. Havraspárský student zadržel dech, snažil se, aby nevzbudil větší pozornost, než byla nutná. Nevydal jednu jedinou hlásku.

,,Pane, Hummele, musím vás poprosit, abyste přestal předstírat, že spíte a šel s námi."

Kurt se s panikou otočil na dva učitele, Sue Sylvesterovou a ředitele Figginse.


	5. 5

Sluneční paprsky udeřily Blaina Andersona pod zavřená víčka. Probudil se pár minut před budíkem, ostatně jako vždy. Převlékl se do mrzimorské košile a doplnil ji kravatou s černými společenskými kalhoty a botami. Řádně si ustlal postel, to už se ostatní spolužáci začali probouzet.

,,Dodržuješ pravidlo, ranní ptáče dál doskáče, co?" ozval se za ním ospalý hlas Mika Changa.

,,Dnes mě čeká velký den," odpověděl Blaine zamyšleně, rukou si uhlazoval neviditelné pomačkaniny a hůlku si strčil do pásku na holeni.

,,To jistě, s Kurtem se dnes dají dohromady." Nový kapitán famfrpálového týmu zavtipkoval a rozcuchal Blainovi, už tak chaoticky učesané vlasy.

,,Tím bych si nebyl tak jistej," zamumlal a pohled upřel na zeď před nimi.

,,Tak ať ti to vyjde, Andersone." Mike poplácal Blaina po zádech a dodal mu aspoň malý ždibec kuráže.

\----------------

,,Nádech, výdech," opakoval si stále dokola. Nevěděl, jestli má takovou odvahu, aby se Kurtovi omluvil a třeba nějakou náhodou se usmíří, nepůjde se Sebastianem na školní ples, ale s ním, budou spolu chodit a prožijí tak celý život. Jen oni dva a nikdo jiný. Před sebou měl mohutné dřevěné dveře, které vedly do Velké síně. Teď už s větší vírou je otevřel. Zrak mu okamžitě spadl k havraspárskému stolu, srdce mu v hrudi prudce pumpovalo, spánky jakbysmet. Trochu se uvolnil, hledal svého nejlepšího kamaráda, ale nebylo po něm ani památky, ale spatřil někoho jiného.

,,Hele, Artie, nevíš, kde je Kurt?" zeptal se nervózně, když si vedle něj sedl.

,,Já myslel, že je s tebou, ale zkus Finna, třeba šel za ním." To Blaina zmátlo.

,,Co by dělal u Hudsona?" Nechápal.

,,To není můj problém." Blaine poslechl havraspárovy rady a ladným krokem spěchal k červeně zbarvenému stolu. 

,,Cos udělal s Kurtem?" Pokud se snažil o zklidnění tón, opravdu se mu to nedařilo.

,,Klídek, brácho, co ti je?" Finn se otočil na o hlavu menšího chlapce.

,,Co mi je, Finne?! Jde mi o to, že můj nejlepší kamarád není nikde k nalezení!" To už se na něj otočila celá Velká síň, jeho náladu podporovala mračna na vysokém stropě. Na Finnově tváři se objevil výraz plný strachu, ale rychle ho zahnal, nemohl před ostatními vypadat jako slaboch.

,,A podle čeho usuzuješ, že by byl zrovna se mnou?" Založil si ruce na prsou a naklonil se dolů, aby viděl Mrzimoru do očí. Blaina to ale nezastrašilo, udělá cokoliv proto, aby svého kamaráda našel. Tohle se mu vůbec nepodobalo, vždy byl všude včas a neměnil svou denní rutinu. Snad to není kvůli tomu, co se stalo včera? Mohl být Kurt tak rozčílený, že už s ním nebude chtít mluvit? Vždyť Sam říkal, že se všechno vyřeší. Pokazil to, samozřejmě, že to pokazil. Jak má dokončit školu, když ztratil toho nejlepšího člověko, co kdy potkal?

,,Došla ti slova, Andersone?" Na tváři se mu objevil škodolibý úšklebek. Kudrnatý chlapec měl tik v ruce, chtěl se napřáhnout a udeřit, al neudělal to, vzpomněl si totiž na tu nepříjemnou záležitost s Karofskym a dávná slova mu vletěla přímo do přední části mozku.

,,Nevím, kdo se tady povyšuje nad ostatní, Frankenteene," tentokrát se za úšklebek schoval černovlasý chlapec.

,,Jako kdybs ty byl nějak vysokej, to musí být tou mudlovskou krví tvého otce." Zelená kravata se jim mihla pod očima.

,,Rachel, nepotřebuju chránit, Anderson mě vůbec neobtěžoval." Blaine protočil nad tím povedeným párečkem oči v sloup. Finn si přitáhl Zmijozelku k sobě, třetímu studentovi z nich bylo na nic.

,,Hledáš svého kamaráda?" Teď už čtvrtý hlas se přimísil do jejich konverzace. Všichni se na něj otočili, stál tam slavný Sebastian Smythe v celé jeho parádě..

,,Skvělě, dnešek už nemůže být lepší," zamumlal si Mrzimor pod vousy.

,,Copak ty o něm něco víš, Smythe?" řekl teď už dost nahlas na to, aby to těch několik lidí kolem něj slyšelo. No jistě, proč ho to nenapadlo? Nedivil by se, kdyby Kurt někde zkejsl s tím namyšleným neandrtálcem.

,,Bohužel Kurta těsné kalhoty jsem neviděl, ale můj kamarád Hunter se ztratil, ráno byl k nenalezení a Dani taky postrádá svou přítelkyni." Snad poprvé za celou dobu jeho pobytu v Bradavicích, neměl na tváři vševědoucí výraz. Mladistivé vrásky se mu krčily na čele.

,,Co si myslíš, že to znamená?" zeptal se nechápavě a pro jednou neměl z tohoto chlapce nechuť.

,,Zamysli se, asi nejsi jeden z těch nejchytřejších, ale něco o historii Turnaje tří kouzelníků bys mohl vědět. Zeptej se Albuse, ten ti řekne, jak to prožíval jeho papínek." A jeho úšklebek tu byl zase. ,,Ale když si to ty...sebrali maše nejbližší kamárady, či partnery a použili je do první soutěže." 

Blainovi zamrzl celý svět. Vystavil Kurta velkému nebezpečí, je to jeho chyba. Nedokáže ho zachránit, co to provedl? Za poslední dny si tuhle větu v hlavě stále opakoval. Pocit beznaděje už ho neopouštěl, stále něco nedokázal udělat. Pokazil tolik věcí, že už si nevěřil, že by v turnaji mohl uspět. Proč se tam vůbec na prvním místě hlásil? Kurt měl pravdu, no jako vždy. Musí se co nejdříve dostat ke Kurtovi, jak dlouho to na tom místě vydrží? Podíval se kolem, polovina učitelů chyběla. Kde všichni byli? Život se zpomalil, úryvky rozhovorů se mu odrážely v hlavě. Lebka jako by byla natlučená.

,,A kde je vůbec Dani?" zeptal se přidušeným hlasem.

,,Už šla tu svou holku hledat, taky bych šel, ale došlo mi, že na to nepřijdeš. Normálně bych ti to neříkal, ale třeba teď přimhouříš oči, až vezmu Hummelovi panenství." ušklíbl se a odešel. Blaine tam pořád nehybně stál.

,,Co to říkal?" Finn se otočil na svou přítelkyni a v obličeji byl celý rudý.

,,Proč by tě takový lůzr měl zajímat?" To už ho nemohl poslouchat. Vyběhl z místnosti, musel rychle najít Kurta, pokud se mu něco stane nebo hůř by mohl přijít o život, nikdy si to nedopustí. Se zrychleným dechem vyběhl ven. Zorničky se mu rozšířily, na dříve prázdném placu teď stála několikametrová pyramida. Tyčila se ještě nad ty nejvyšší topoly. Lehce nažloutlá barva se třpytila od hladiny jezera. Tohle musel být první úkol. Jak to, že je na něj nikdo neupozornil? Silnýma nohama se rozběhl ke vzdálenému objektu. V hrudi cítil pichlavý a pálivý tlak. Těžce vdechoval studený ranní vzduch, ale nemohl dopustit, aby odpadl ještě dřív, než se tam dostane. Přibližoval se, už jen malý kousek. Klopýtl o hroudu hlíny, ale běžel stále dál. Začal poznávat známou postavu, košile a nehodící se vestu měl hrdě na sobě a pečlivě upravené vlasy stočené v nazrzavělých kudrlinách.

,,Pane Schuestere, kde je Kurt?" vykřikl ze sebe mezi hlubokými nádechy, měl pocit jako že se za chvíli udusí. Pot mu stékal v potocích po tváři.  
,,Pane Andersone, musíte se uklidnit, váš kamarád je uvnitř, ale takhle ho nezachráníte." Profesor přeměňování se na něj povzbudivě usmál.

,,Dobře." Pokusil se uklidnit, ale vůbec se mu to nedařilo. Aspoň jeho dýchání teď bylo o něco klidnější. Will Schuester mu ukázal vchod a on spěšným krokem vstoupil dovnitř záhadné budovy, stále se srdcem v žaludku. Kolem bylo strašidelné šero, které osvicovalo pouze několik lamp. Z pásku na holeni si vytáhl svou hůlku.

,,Lumos," zamumlal, světle modrá záře se objevila na konci a chodba byla o něco víc uklidněná. Neměl pojem o čase a nevěděl, jak dlouho tam tou chodbou šel, ale čím dál chodil a neobjevoval se nějaký východ, začal se cítit klaustrofobicky. Když už začal být zoufalý, začal počítat svoje kroky, s každým dalším měl větší úzkost, ani se nedokázal se soustředit na počítání. Musel se v hlavě stále uklidňovat, že Kurt bude v pořádku a jen ck se k němu dostane, vypadnou z toho strašného místa. Dech se mu stále zrychloval, těžce se nadechoval, zatmělo se mu před očima. Ne, nesmí zkolabovat, musí zachránit svého nejlepšího kamaráda. S žuchnutím si sedl na zem, slzy se mu nahrnovaly do očí.

Je to past.

Lekl se svého vnitřního hlasu a rychle zpozorněl. Je to past, celá tahle chodba je iluze, chodí stále dokola. Nikdy se odsud takhle nedostane. S novými silami zase vstal. Tohle dokáže. Rukou se dotkl stěny a namířil na ní hůlku, tohle nebude jen tak jednoduché, nějaké prosté zaklínadlo mu nepomůže. Vyzkoušel vše, co ho napadlo.

,,Alohomora." Ve stěně za ním se otevřely malé cihlové dveře.

,,No to snad ne," zamumlal a plácl se do čela, nečekal, že bude potřebovat pouze tuhle základní formuli.

Vstoupil do velké místní, kde ho do nosu udeřil spálená zápach. Na čele ho okamžitě navštívil pot. Jen pár dalších kroků a spadl by do příkopu. Úplně na dně byl oheň a oranžové plameny šlehaly až k samotnému okraji. Nějak uprostřed byl malý ostrůvek přesně pro tři lidi. Srdce mj poskočilo a celkově se uvolnil, když spatřil Kurtovy hnědé zpocené vlasy. Seděl v tureckém sedu a ruce měl založené na hrudi, něco si pro sebe mumlal a zády byl otočený ke dvoum dalším lidem.

,,Kurte!" zakřičel přes celou místnost a mladík na něj otočil hlavou. Blaine to nemohl vidět, ale havraspárský student zakroutil očima.  
,,No už bylo načase. Kejsnu tady už několik hodin!" zakřičel na něj čímž upoutal pozornost dalších dvou uvězněných žáků. Oba se chtěli podívat na jejich záchranu, ale jen co se pohli, okusili si velikost kamenu. Byl menší než se zdál a všichni ztratili rovnováhu. Kurtovy nohy se přehouply z ostrůvku dolů a jen těsně minul nebezpečné plameny.

,,Hej! Něco jsme si řekli! Ani hnout!" zakřičel na Huntera a Elaine, kteří se snažili vybalancovat ztracenou rovnováhu.

,,Jak se mám k tobě dostat?" zeptal se, jeho hlas se odrážel od  stěn kolem něj.

,,To mi řekni ty! To ty jsi mě sem dostal!" zakřičel nazpátek Teď už v bezpečnější pozici.  
,,A ještě...jsem na tebe pěkně naštvanej. Pokud tady umřu je to tvoje chyba!" zařval. Snažil se být na povrch silný, ale vevnitř byl strachy bez sebe. Samozřejmě že věřil že ho Blaine zachrání, ale co kdyby přeci jenom ne? Jeho táta  by to nezvládl, dostane další infarkt a tentokrát tu nebude, aby mu pomohl shánět všechny možné doktory.

,,Neboj se, jen tam zůstaň!" Pod tou kudrnatou kšticí mu rotovala všechna kolečka, když vtom se naproti němu otevřely další dveře.  
,,Elaine!" Z Daninéhi hlasu šla slyšet čirá hrůza.

,,Vydrž už se pro tebe jdu, zlato!" zakřičela a začala chodit sem a tam, aby něco vymyslela. To Blaina vrátilo zpátky do hry. Musí zachránit Kurta a být rychlejší než Dani se Sebastianem. Vyzkoušel, jestli by nefungovalo Aquamanenty, ale marně oheň, byl neuhasitelný. Následně se otevřely další cihlové dveře a všichni tři účastníci byli ve stejné místnosti. Sebastian pochopil, že je poslední a musí získat čas, proto se napřáhl a na Dani najednou letěla stovka včel.

,,Dani! Co jsi to udělal?!" zakřičela Elaine, měla co dělat, aby neskočila z toho malého kamenného ostrůvků a Sebastiana na místě nezabila, ale uvědomila si, že to nepůjde, podívala se vedle sebe na Huntera a chytla ho za krk, ten se začal dusit. Krásnohůlské dívky byly drsnější než čekal. 

,,Pokud ještě něco zkusíš, tvůj kamarád poletí!" Byl to strach? Sebastian měl opravdu strach. Všechny včely odvolal pryč a vrátil se ke své práci. Mezitím Blaine dostal geniální nápad. Na hodinách přeměňování se přece neučili přeměňovat zvířata na věci jen tak. Udělal stejné kouzlo, co předtím Kruvalský žák a poté jednotlivé včely změnil na bedny, z kterých následně vytvořil schody. Spěšně na ně vystoupal. Cítil, jak se mu od ohně spaluje kůže a mohl jen doufat, že Kurtova nádherná porcelánová to nějak přežije. Jeho stavba byla nestabilní, stále se malátně kymácela ze strany na stranu, bylo to jako loď v divokém moři. Všichni na něj nechápavě zírali.  Blaine měl pocit, že mu srdce za chvíli vyskočí z pod těsné košile. Byl jen malý kousek od pádu do ohnivé rokle, od bolestivé smrti. Jak dlouho bude trvat než bude pomalu upadat do tmy při zápachu vlastního spáleného masa? Podíval se doprostřed místnosti a střetl se s pohledem oříškově hnědovlasého chlapce, na chvíli zavřel oči, naprosto si vyprázdnil mysl. Tohle dokáže. Vytvořil lano a zaklínadlem Vingardium leviosa připevnil na strop háček, který poté zavěsil. Kurt ho nechápavě sledoval, o co se snažil?

,,Co to děláš?" zakřičel na svého mrzimorského kamaráda.

,,Přivaž si to kolem pasu! Vytáhnu tě nahoru!" křikem odpověděl a nohama se zapřel o nestabilní bedny. 

,,Ty si snad přišel o rozum!" Modrozelené oči se zalily strachem, nebyla žádná šance, že si tu škrtící věc uváže kolem pasu.

,,,Napadá tě snad něco jinýho?" Blaine už začínal být netrpělivý, chtěl to mít co nejdříve za sebou, nevěděl, jak dlouho se ještě udrží.

,,Oba sletíme dolů!" Teď už mohli všichni slyšet ten strach v jeho hlase. 

,,Bombardo!" Z druhého konce spíše napravo od Blaina, Sebastian použil ničící zaklínadlo, celá pyramida se otřásla. Chlapec stojící na bednách musel použít všechny své síly, aby nespadl.

,,Zbláznil ses, ty idiote?!" Rozčílená Dani byla přilepená na stěně, kolem ní chybělo na zemi několik kamemů, ale Sebastian ji nevnímal, jedna z cihel ho udeřila do hlavy a on spadl do bezvědomí. 

Musím zachránit Kurta.

To byla první priorita.

,,Musíš mi věřit!" To Kurta překvapivě přesvědčilo, opatrně uchopil lano a třesoucíma se rukama si uvázal provaz kolem pasu. Blaine použil všechnu svou sílu v nohou, propadaly se do nestabilního dřeva a táhnul. Kurt se pomalu snesl nad zem, byl celý přitisklý na provaz a měl pevně zavřené oči. Blaine zařval bolestí, cítil každý sval na celém svém malém těle, měl pocit jako by měl za chvíli prasknout.

,,U Merlina!" Lano se divoce pohnulo, důvodem bylo otevření oči vznášejícího se chlapce.

,,Já tady umřu! Nikdy se odsud nedostanu!" Kurtovy tekly z očí slzy, nevědomky se třásl strachem.

,,Ještě jsem se ani ne dožil osmnáctu a budu mít pohřeb!" Další hlasy se mísily s panickými záchvaty, kak Dani zkoušela nadnášet popadané kameny a skákat na ně, ale bylo to velice náročné. 

,,Kurte!" zakřičel snad nejvíc, co kdy za svůj život zařval. Havraspár utichl a podíval se na Blaina.

,,Teď se mnou musíš spolupracovat a rozhoupnout se ke mně!" dostal ze sebe mezi zaťatými zuby.

,,Dobře," vzlykl, udělá cokoliv, aby se dostal ze vzduchu dolů na zem. Mezitím se Kruvalský žák stihl probudit.

Kurt stiskl čelisti pevné k sobě a silně si skousl dolní ret až ucítil v puse horkou krev. Vší silou se rozhoupal ke svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi. V celém svém životě ještě necítil takový strach. I když bylo v místnosti nesnesitelné horko, byl naprosto zchladlý a jeho normálně porcelánová kůže nabrala bledší odstín. Celou dobu měl víčka přilepená těsně na sobě, nohy mu vlály ve vzduchu, jakoby kolem sebe to lano ani neměl. Pocit prázdnoty se vyplnil, když se kolem jeho pasu omotaly ochranářské ruce a následně se jeho nohy dotkly země.

Byl venku, už neseděl na tom nepříjemně malém ostrůvku s těmi neskutečně otravnými lidmi. Okamžitě se vrhl do Blainových silných paží, z očí mu tekly velké krokodýlí slzy. Hlavou se zabořil do jeho ramena, cítil kolem sebe pevný stisk.

,,Už mě nepouštěj," zamumlal. 

,,Neboj se." Blaine prohrábl svému kamarádovi vlasy, kdy se už několik pramínků uvolnilo s perfektně nalakovaného účesu.

Chlapci se pomalu odlepili a ruku v ruce sešli z beden. Dani se Sebastianem se už ke svým drahým polovičkami skoro dostali, a tak museli rychle vypadnout.

,,Kam teď?" zeptal se ve spěchu Blaine a propletl si prsty se svým kamarádem, teď když už ho měl konečně u sebe, nehodlal pustit.

,,Sue mluvila něco o tom, že se máme vrátit stejnou cestou, kterou jsi přišel," zamumlal Kurt stále s hlavou zabořenou v příjemně páchnoucí kolínské. 

,,Dobře." Překvapivě rychle se dostali ven, ale s ještě větším překvapením se jim vyskytl výhled na jedinou dívku v soutěži, Dani už byla se svou přítelkyní venku. 

,,Na druhém místě, Blaine Anderson, dámy a pánové!" ozvalo se z okolních reproduktorů, dlouhý plac zalinul uširvoucí potlesk, několik Bradavických studentů křičelo Blainovo jméno a drželi cedule s jeho obličejem. Blaine se radostně usmál, byl na vrcholu, všichni znali jeho jméno, doma ho už třeba budou konečně uznávat. 

Těsně za ním se vynořil poslední účastník.  
,,Na třetím místě, Sebastian Smythe!" Kruvalské publikum propuklo v obrovské jásání. Blaine  na dlani ucítil nepatrný tlak. Kurt stisk zpevnil.

,,Pojďme odsud." Dříve než se k nim vrhl rozčílený dav, zmizeli z dohledu.

,,To je v pohodě, užij si svůj moment slávy." roztěkaný chlapec upustil Blainovu vyhřátou ruku a zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Já nechci žádný moment slávy, víš jaký jsem měl o tebe strach?" Medově žluté oči se smísily s oceánovými, mohla se v nich vidět nesnesitelná bolest.

,,Ale o tomhle si vždy snil," šeptl Kurt tak, aby to slyšel pouze ten jeden člověk, na kterého to bylo mířeno. Kudrnatý chlapec měl co dělat, aby nezačal křičet do celého světa, že to, o čem vždy snil se mu už dávno splnilo.

,,Ty jsi pro mě důležitější než nějaká soutěž." Povzbudivě se na něj usmál a konečně ho umlčel. Znovu ho vzal za ruku a vedl do útrob kouzelnické školy.

\-----------------

,,Jau!" Kurt se zajíkl, přesně tohle nechtěl,aby se stalo. Blaine Devon Anderson nemohl přijít na to, že se zranil.

,,Co se stalo?" mrzimorský student zvedl hlavu z klína svého kamaráda a z starostlivým pohledem se ho zeptal.

,,To nic." Snažil se bolest zahnat. Večer poprosí Quinn, aby ho zavedla na ošetřovnu.

,,Ublížil sis?" opatrovnický hlas se linul celou místností. Leželi na lavici jedněch opuštěných záchodků, kam chodilo jen pár prváků, co se bálo chodit na záchod se staršími žáky. Kurt pochopil, že nemá ani cenu nic skrývat.

,,Když jsme tam tak dlouho seděli, někdy to nedopadlo dobře a pár z nás málem sletělo dolů," zamumlal v naději, že mu jeho nejlepší kamarád neporozumí, ale právě že mu rozuměl až moc dobře.

,,Jak moc to bolí?" Chlapec bez hábitu se posadil a hleděl na tělo před sebou. Kurt se k němu otočil zády a vyhrnul si kus oblečení, ukázal svá holá záda. Byla načervenalá, pokrývalo je několik rudých šrámů, pohmožděniny pokrývaly každý záhyb a už se stihlo utvořit spoustu strašidelně vyhlížejících modřin namodralé barvy.

,,To snad ne. To je moje chyba." Blaine opatrně přejel konečky prstů po zraněných zádech. Hummel se na něj otočil.

,,Já ti to nedávám za vinu." Usmál se, aby svá slova podpořil.

,,Je mi to hrozně líto." V mrzimorských očích se objevily slzy. 

,,Nemusíš se omlouvat, konečně jsem zažil nějaký ten adrenalin." Z úst mu uniklo nepatrné zahihňání. Blaine políbil Kurta na čelo a ruku mu dal kolem ramen. Bylo to přirozené a oboum se to líbilo, jen a pouze jejich chvíle. Všechny problémy mohli prozatím hodit za hlavu.


	6. 6

Pokud byste se Blaina Andersona zeptali na začátku roku, jak bude vypadat jeho vánoční období. Řekl by vám, že získá srdce svého kamaráda, půjde s ním na vánoční ples a prázdniny stráví se svým přítelem. Teď se zdálo vše úplně jinak. Kdybyste se ho zeptali teď, řekne vám, že bude hledět na svého soka a propalovat ho pohledem žárlivosti. Zdálo se, že Kurt vzal ten jejich polibek pouze jako záchranné gesto a dále se k tomu nevyjadřovali. Nikdy by neřekl, že to dopadne takhle. Sebastian Smythe mu ze života vzal to jediné světlo a to se ani nemusel snažit. Pouze mávl rukou a celý jeho život šel do kopru. Ještě nikdy tolik na žádného člověka nežárlil. Nesnášel to, jak se Kurtovi rozzářily oči pokaždé, když ho spatřil. Nesnášel, jak ho Sebastian sjížděl pohledem, jako by byl kus masa a nesnášel, když se s Kurtem o tom namyšleném žákovi bavili. Na Smythově místě měl být Blaine! To on si to zasloužil! Vždyť on chtěl pro toho stydlivého chlapce jen to nejlepší! Nikdy ještě tak moc nežárlil. Jak má získat Kurtovu pozornost? To on chtěl od něj získávat zamilované pohledy. To on s ním chtěl chodit ruku v ruce. To on ho chtěl políbit kdykoliv, kdy měl tu možnost. To on s ním chtěl jít na ten zatracený ples.

,,Artie má naprosto stylový oblek. V obchodě vypadal hrozně chudě, ale já jsem ho vylepšil mými originálními výstřihy." Havraspárský student takhle mluvil už několik minut, ale kudrnatý chlapec mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost.

,,Táta poslal Finnovi jeho starý oblek, vypadá otřesně! Ale jemu to očividně nevadí." Kurt zvedl zrak od jídla a podíval se na nebelvírský stůl, kde se Finn smál něčemu, co řekla jeho spolužačka Mercedes Jonesová.

,,A proč ho nedal Burt tobě?" zeptal se nepřítomně druhý student, aby aspoň trochu ukázal nějaký zájem. Stále měl oči přilepené na kruvalském stolu a jako ostříž sledoval toho chlapce s namyšleným úšklebkem.

,,Psal něco o tom, že bych si ho stejně neoblékl, tak to dal druhému teenagerovi v naší domácnosti, což je docela hnus, protože jsme se s Finnem ještě jaksi nezačali bavit. Naprosto mě ignoruje! Jako kdybych byl kus toaleťáku. Ta jeho Rachal si ho stále přivlastňuje!" Kurt si frustrovaně prohrábl vlasy a také padl zrakem k červeně zbarvenému stolu.

,,Nic si z toho nedělej, Finn je natvrdlej, nemůžeš pomáhat lidem, co o to nestojí," se zamumláním se zamračil, v očích měl bolest. Copak se dost nesnažil?

,,Stejně nechápu, jak může být v Nebelvíru." Oba zakroutili očima a vrátili se ke snídani.

,,A to není jediný problém! Pro všechny jsem oblek sehnal, ale pro nás dva nic nemám!" Nepřítomně se nimral v jídle a pozornost věnoval pouze plesovým problémům.

,,Navíc ani nevím, co na sobě bude mít Sebastian! Budu se muset sladit s těmi příšernými kožešinami?" Blaine zavřel oči, tohle nemůže poslouchat. Už ho to neustálé přetvařování přestávalo bavit.

,,Proč jsi s ním vůbec souhlasil?" Jeho hlas zněl velice nevrle, čehož se druhý chlapec lekl a trochu se poposunul dozadu.

,,Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě, Blainovo chování ho překvapilo a ne v té dobré cestě.

,,Ptám se, proč jsi řekl Sebastianovi, že s ním půjdeš na ples!" Položil příbory na stůl, kde nepatrně zařinčely. Kurt zvědavě nakrčil čelo a podezřele se na něj podíval.

,,A proč by to zrovna tobě mělo vadit?" Naprosto nechápal, co mu přelétlo přes nos.

První roky v Bradavicích, Kurt choval ke svému kamarádovi silné city, vlastně ještě ani úplně nezmizely, ale naučil se je potlačit, když zjistil, že jeho kamarád pravděpodobně není gay. Už dávno ztratil všechny naděje na jakékoliv romantické chvilky, tak se je přestal snažit hledat, ale teď se zdálo, že o něj měl Blaine konečně zájem. Nebylo mu jasné, proč právě teď, když se konečně našel další člověk, co by se o něj zajímal, ale nevěděl, jestli se nad tím chce zaobírat.

Blaine chtěl zakřičet přes celou místnost, že na ples přece měli jít spolu. A Kurt chtěl přesně tohle slyšet. Vždy by dal přednost svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi před nějakým kruvalským žákem.

,,Sebastian tě chce zneužít," zamručel s pohledem upřeným na talíř s volskými oky.

,,To ale není tvůj problém." Kurt chtěl, potřeboval, aby to Blaine řekl, chtěl s ním jít na ples, ještě nebylo pozdě.

,,Cože? Samozřejmě že je to můj problém!" Byl rozčílený, nebavilo ho to věčné přetvařování.

,,Sebastian se mě slušně zeptal, nevím jaký je v tom problém." Oříškově hnědovlasý chlapec si založil ruce na prsou, očividně si ty celé jejich chvilky opět vymýšlel.

,,Fajn." Blaine práskl talířem o stůl v rychlosti od něj odešel. Byl tak naštvaný, krev mu vřela po celém těle. Nevěděl, jestli má spadnout na zem a brečet nebo řvát a utíkat.

,,Co ti přelítlo přes nos, Blaine?!" Kurt následoval svého kamaráda, chytl ho za paži a otočil si ho k sobě. Vášeň jimi proudila neomezeně. Oba vydechovali horký vzduch, oči jim ztmavly.

,,Pokud se ti něco nelíbí, tak to řekni!" Bylo jim jasné, že všechny oči teď byly přilepené pouze na nich. To ani jednoho z nich netrápilo.

,,Hezky si slaď svůj oblek, Kurte." S tím vyběhl z Velké síně. Slzy se mu začaly kutálet po tvářích hned po tom, co se za ním ozval Smythův hlas.

,,V pohodě, Kurte? Pojď si sednout s náma."

\----------

Havraspárský student se teď ocital mezi svalnatými chlapci. Všichni kolem něj se něčemu smáli. I když byl vysoký, mezi nimi si připadal jako nebohý trpaslík. V mžiku mu projel mráz po zádech, když kolem svých ramen ucítil nepatrně opálenou ruku. Přesně v tuhle chvíli nechtěl být vedle toho namyšleného studenta nikde poblíž. Jeho sen byl přeci úplně prostý...,aby ho ten natvrdlý mrzimor pozval na ples. Nic jiného nikdy tolik nechtěl. Se Sebastianem souhlasil pouze proto, aby donutil Blaina žárlit a zdá se, že to zafungovalo, jen nechtěl, aby to došlo až do takové hádky.

,,Sebastian říkal, že hraješ za Havraspár." Vysoký asiat se na něj otočil, nejdříve nechápal, o čem se to baví, ale pak mu to došlo. 

,,Jo, zítra poprvé hrajeme," zamumlal a snažil se ignorovat tu slizkou ruku kolem jeho ramen. Dříve, než byl uvězněn v té pitomé pyramidě, Sebastian se mu zdál docela milý, ale po těch několika historkách, co jim Hunter vyprávěl jako kdyby to byly ty nejdobružnější chvíle jeho života, Kurt v sobě našel k tomu kruvalskému chlapci nechuť. Přišlo mu naprosto nechutné, když chodili do nemocnic za chorými pacienty a do kapačky jim dávali Veritaserum, po kterém je zpovídali z jejich největších tajemstvích.

,,To je bezva, myslíš, že bychom se mohli přijít podívat?" Chlapec s modrou kravatou chvíli pátral v paměti, aby si vzpomněl na jméno dotyčného.

,,Přesně, s Jeffem bychom se chtěli podívat, jak hrají lůzři z Bradavic." Nick se zasmál a drcnul svého partnera loktem. Jeff si začal mnout zasažené místo.

Kurt se na ně vražedně podíval. ,,Nejsme zase tak strašný," řekl, tělem mu projela husí kůže, jak se k němu Sebastian naklonil. Zavřel znechucením oči, na krku mu vystoupaly všechny chlupy, když se pusou nebezpečně přiblížil k jeho uchu.

,,Možná bychom mohli oslavit tvoji výhru," zašeptal, aby to slyšel pouze havraspárský student, ten hlasitě polkl.

,,Není velká pravděpodobnost, že vyhrajeme, moje kolej už pár let nic nevyhrála," zamumlal a pokusil se v sobě najít odvahu, aby odstrčil Sebastiana a utekl někam hodně daleko.

,,Jenže jsi tam teď ty." Kruvalský žák se teď dotýkal nosem Kurtova spánku. Stydlivému chlapci se chtělo brečet, křičet, utíkat, ale nedokázal v sobě najít potřebnou kuráž. V tom mu na rameni přistála jiná ruka a on leknutím poskočil, nedokázal otevřít oči. Karofsky se k nim určitě přidal a teď ho ještě ke všemu zbije do kuličky.

,,Ani mi není líto, že to musím rozpustit, chlapci, ale potřebuju mluvit s Hummelem." Kurt okamžitě ten hlas poznal a s nadějí v očích se podíval na svou záchranu. Sebastian pustil svou oběť a pobaveně se ušklíbl. Tentokrát se kolem havraspárských ramen omotaly velké silné nebelvírské.

,,Díky, Finne," šeptl k němu a už se konečně cítil bezpečně, věděl, že ho ochrání.

,,Jasňačka, Kurtsie." Usmál se na něj a rozcuchal mu perfektně učesané vlasy.

,,Možná by sis měl dávat pozor na to, s kým se stýkáš, malej bráško," řekl, když vycházeli z Velké síně. Kurta ta přezdívka překvapila, taky si myslel, že brzo dojde ke svatbě? Rozhodl se jí ignorovat.

,,Dám si na to pozor." Podíval se mu do očí a věděl, že tahle rodina bude fungovat. Už se chtěli rozejít, ale Finn ho ještě zastavil.

,,Jo a ještě," otočili se k sobě,   
,,Co mám dát tvýmu tátovi k Vánocům?" zeptal se a poškrábal se na zátylku. No jistě, na to by málem zapomněl. Rodina Hummelů a rodina Hudsonů tento rok slaví svátky spolu. Kurt všechny dárky už sehnal, a tak se na chvíli zamyslel.

,,Pokud mu koupíš kšiltovku, bude maximálně spokojen." Finn se na něj vděčně usmál a oba se odebrali svým směrem.

\----------

Blaine se pro jednou zase našel ve svém pokoji. Prsty měl zaháknuté ve svých kudrnách a zrychleně vydechoval. Nedokáže jen tak přihlížet, nechápal to. Kurt měl říct Sebastianovi ne už od samého začátku, tahle věc se na prvním místě neměla vůbec stát.

Chybělo pouze pár minut do začátku první hodiny. Bohužel cesta na hodinu přeměňování nebyla jen tak jednoduchá.

,,Tady je můj oblíbenec!" Vysoký hlásek mu zazněl přímo u ucha, už se ani nelekl, pouze zakroutil otráveně očima.

,,Potřebujeme spolu strávit zase ten nějaký čas. Fanoušci čekají!" Popotáhla si své černé kulaté brýle co jí seděly na nose a něco naťukala na psací stroj, který jí visel na hrudi s pomocí zaklínadla Vingardium Leviosa. 

,,Rád bych s vámi udělal další interview, ale opravdu spěchám do třídy." Blaine se opravdu snažil, aby zněl co nejvíce provinile, i když vinu necítil vůbec.

,,Zajímavé, takže se vykašleš na svoje přátele kvůli svému prospěchu?" Novinářka Mary Halloranová zpovídala Blaina už od začátku Turnaje Tří kouzelníků. Jejich rozhovory byly vždy krátké a matoucí. Olízla si rty a znovu, stroj zařinčel. Pak se na něj děsivě usmála, z podprsenky si vytáhla koblihu a po jedné noze odskákala pryč. Mrzimor si vděčně oddechl a rozběhl se do třídy. Zbývalo posledních pár sekund, udýchaný přiběhl do místnosti a porozhlédl se po třídě. Očima automaticky zabloudil na druhou lavici uprostřed, kde vždy s Kurtem seděli, ale dnes tam nebyl jeho kamarád sám, seděl vedle něho vysoký žák, Finn Hudson a oba měli mezi sebou očividně záživnou konverzaci. Píchlo ho u srdce, nebyl si jistý kolik toho ještě ten důležitý orgán vydrží. Jediné volné místo tedy zbývalo vedle černovlasé asiatky Tiny Cohen-Chang. Posmutněle si povzdechl a zesílil stisk kolem učebnic, co držel u hrudi. S žuchnutím si sedl na vedlejší židli a havraspárka se na něj vylekaně podívala. Nebylo zvykem, že by se s ní někdy vůbec někdo bavil, až na příležitostné rozhovory s jejími kamarády z Havraspáru. Blaine zapřel všechny své síly do vřelého úsměvu, ale vevnitř se cítil hrozně, tak toho raději nechal. Hodina pokračovala v poklidném duchu, normálně zábavné hodiny s profesorem Schuesterem se teď přeměnily na nekonečné. Mrzimorský žák nespustil zrak z chlapců před ním a snažil se zahnat ten pálivý pocit v hrudi.

,,Co to je mezi tebou a Hummelem?" Arogantní hlas za ním ho vzbudil z jeho agonie. Otočil se nenápadně dozadu, aby ho Will nenachytal. Seděla za ním zmijozelská žákyně, pohodila svými černými vlasy, malíčkem byla zaháknutá s blonďatou nebelvírkou.

,,Prosím?" zeptal se nechápavě a rozhlédl se po třídě, jestli opravdu mluví na něj.

,,Prosím tě, o těchhle scénkách, co provádíte, už ví celá škola." Santana se ušklíbla a zkontrolovala si při tom svoje nehty.

,,Je to komplikovaný," šeptl a zapsal si něco na pergamen, když to profesor napsal na tabuli. Slyšel, jak se zasmála a něco pošeptala své přítelkyni.

,,Nech mě hádat," odmlčela se a podepřela si bradu rukou, ,,jsi do něj zaláskovaný až po uši a on do tebe, ale ani jeden z vás nemá dost velký koule na to, abyste si to přiznali." Blaine jen zakroutil hlavou a nadechl se, aby něco řekl, ale Brittany ho vyrušila.

,,Blaine je taky jednorožec?" zeptala se šeptem Santany, která jí něco pošeptala a obě se zahihňaly.

,,Nemyslím si, že se mu vůbec líbím, natož aby mě miloval," znovu se vmísil do rozhovoru.

,,Chceš to zjistit?" zlověstně se ušklíbla, její hlas by se mohl přirovnat k hadímu syčení.

,,Donuť ho žárlit," pokračovala a zrakem přejela celou třídu a zastavila se u Kurta.

,,Nemyslím si, že to bude fungovat," zamumlal.

,,Changová!" Santana přidušeně křikla na černovlasou dívku vedle něho, Tina se vyplašeně podívala na přítomnou trojici.

,,Ty, Blaine, ples, zapiš si to," řekla striktně. Oba dva se na ni šokovaně podívali.

,,D..do..dobře," drkotavě zakoktala a rychle se otočila zpět.

,,Pane Andersone! Zopakujte mi, co jsem právě říkal!" Will Schuester se pokusil o přísný tón, ale moc mu to nešlo. I přesto mrzimorský žák pocítil vinu.

,,Omlouvám se, pane profesore," zamumla a také se obrátil. Bohužel zvědavost ho nenechala a znovu se otočil zády k tabuli. 

,,Řekni mi, Andersone, už jste se líbali? Ne, že by mě to nějak zajímalo, dělám to kvůli Brittany." Blaine nad tou otázkou nepatrně zrudl a sklopil pohled k zemi. Dívky z toho pochopily odpověď.

,,Wanky," ušklíbla se a blondýnka se nepatrně zasmála.

,,Proč mi vůbec pomáháš?" zeptal se, tentokrát si dával pozor, aby ho učitel nenačapal.

,,Až si budeme chtít udělat s Brittany dítě, budu od tebe potřebovat spermie. Oba si nějak pomůžeme." Blaine byl v šoku, zíral na ní s otevřenou pusou a chtěl něco říct, ale zachránil ho konec hodiny. Tina se na něj ještě stihla podívat a upoutat jeho pozornost.

,,Hrozně se ti omlouvám, nemusíš se mnou na ten ples chodit," vyhrkl ze sebe, ale ona se jen zasmála.

,,R..rá..ráda t..tam s te..b..bou půj...půjdu." Usmál se na ni a spěšně odešel ze třídy přeměňování. Bylo rozhodnuto, na ples jde s Tinou Cohen-Changovou.

\----------

Kurt se zhluboka nadechl, kolem čela měl modrou čelenku, na očích mu seděli vzduchotěsné brýle a zbytek těla mu pokrýval havraspárský dres.

Tohle zvládneš.

Opakoval si stále dokola. V rukou pevně držel koště, cítil jakoby pod jeho pevným stiskem mělo každou chvíli prasknout. Dnes nebyl dobrý den na zápas. Venku řádila divoká vichřice, která dokázala shodit už několik stromů. Listy, kořeny, kusy omítek létaly ve vzduchu jako peříčko. Poskočil leknutím, když mu někdo sáhl na rameno, už zase.

,,V klidu, hlavně si musíš věřit." Artie se za ním přiblížil a věnoval mu vřelý úsměv, který Kurt oplatil.

,,Povedeš si dobře." Tentokrát to byl Wes, kdo žáka podpořil.

,,Díky, kluci." Kurt si promnul oči a nechal všechny, aby ho poplácali po zádech. Normálně by to nenechal dopustit, ale dnes potřeboval více podpory než kdy jindy, hlava mu šla kolem. Stále si zde přebíral, jak budou vypadat vánoční svátky s Finnem a Carole. Cítil se provinile kvůli hádce s Blainem. Nechtěl s ním být rozhádaný, potřeboval se s ním bavit, chyběly mu ty jejich rozhovory o ničem, jakoby ho kus chyběl. A stále přemýšlel nad plesem. Nechtěl na něj jít se Sebastianem. Vždy jím nad tím pomyšlením projel mráz po zádech, jako vždy, co se dělo něco nepříjemného, teď to nebyla výjimka. Z venku se ozval bouřlivý potlesk a oba týmy vyšly na hřiště. Na jednom konci stál Nebelvír v červené a na druhé straně v modré stál Havraspár. Finn na chlapce vesele zamával, což Kurt udělal také. Sue Sylvesterová vyšla dramaticky ven s truhlou v ruce. Vše proběhlo podle pravidel a zanedlouho se všichni ocitli ve vzduchu. Kurt se vznášel v nejvyšší části naproti druhému chytači. Dříve než trenérka vyhodila míč, stihl se podívat na žlutou tribunu, očima vyhledal konkrétní osobu.

Blaine seděl na studené lavici s černožlutou šálou kolem krku. Cítil, jak mu strach proudí tělem. Lokty měl nervózně položené na stehnech. Hned, jak vyšli hráči na plac, nespustil zrak z toho chlapce s porcelánovou pletí. Jen na okamžik si položil obličej do dlaní, aby vydechl přebytečný vzduch. Mohl se pouze modlit za bezpečí svého kamaráda.

Vzduch prořízlo hlasité písknutí, hra se dala do plného proudu. Camrál byl vyhozen, potlouky vypuštěny. Kurt čekal pouze na jediné, zlatonku. Silný vítr mu profukoval oříškovými vlasy a zlaté křidélka se mihla dole u zablácené země. Nebyl však jediný, který si toho předmětu všiml. Oba chytači se vrhli dolů k zemi. Havraspárský student si nevšímal okolních zvuků, jediná jeho starost byl pouze ten kovový míček.

Mrzimor sledoval, jak se Hummel vrhá hlavou dolů, nahoru, doleva, napravo. Nebezpečně se k němu přibližoval potlouk. Blaine silně stiskl zuby k sobě a vyskočil z lavičky. Tohle nemůže vidět. Přimhouřil oči, na poslední chvíli, když už se ho měl míč dotknout, objevil se zde Artie a odrazil ho pryč. Černovlasý chlapec si oddechl úlevou. 

Do bouřlivého počasí se přidaly kapičky deště a padaly do Kurtových pečlivě upravených loken. Vichr mu profukoval kolem těla, jednou rukou pevně držel bukové dřevo a druhou se natahoval po zlatém předmětu. Těsně na něj se mačkal nebelvírský hráč. Krčili se v samém okraji hřiště. Placem se rozléhaly hlasité výkřiky veselí. Ani neměl čas, aby se podíval, jak vypadá celková situace, neměl pojem o čase, nespustil ze zlatonky oči ani na setinu sekundy. Vznášela se několik metrů před ním, pomalu se k ní přibližoval. Přitiskl se blíže ke koštěti, čímž byl snad nejníže, jak mohl, aby zvýšil rychlost a zase se přiblížil o něco více. Od zátylku po paty mu prostupoval chlad. Jednou mrkl, aby zahnal mžitky před očima, ale míček zmizel ze své pozice. Z vteřiny na vteřinu se celá situace změnila a dva chytači neměli ponětí, kam se zlatonka poděla. Kurt na chvíli zavřel oči, nastražil uši, aby třeba nějakou náhodou neslyšel zašustění kovových křídel. A pak to uslyšel, malé zacinkání u jeho ucha. Rychle se vrhl za tím zvukem. Zbývalo několik centimetrů, konečky prstů se otřel a povrch toho studeného tělesa, na rameni ucítil tlak, jak do něj narazil druhý chytač, ale neměl čas se nad tím zaobírat. Nebezpečně rychle se blížil k hranicím hřiště. Deset, sedm, pět centimetrů. Nebelvír rychle obrátil směr, teď už to měl Kurt v kapse, na poslední sekundu uchytil míček do rukou a chtěl rychle změnit kurz, ale už bylo pozdě. Plnou silou narazil do tvrdého dřeva.

Pohled na nehybné tělo v západním rohu hřiště, způsobil Blainovi zástavu srdce, rychlostí blesku vyskočil ze svého místa. Cítil, jak na něj sahají Samovy ruce, ale v této chvíli nic nezáleželo. Zápas skončil, Havraspár vyhrál. Schody bral po třech dolů a vetřel se na herní plac. 

Ze všech hráčů kolem se muselo zrovna něco stát Kurtovi.

Kolem chlapcova těla už bylo několik učitelů, ředitelka koleje Emma Pillsburiová, trenérka Sylvesterová a profesorka obrany proti černé magii Washingtonová. Studené kapky dopadaly na jeho nově roztrhlÿ hábit.

,,Pane Andersone! Pojďte s námi!" příjemný hlas profesorky kouzelných formulí zazněl u mrzimorova ucha, který slabě kývl.

Na ošetřovně leželo pouze pár žáků, mezi ně teď patřil i Kurt Hummel, vítěz dnešního zápasu. Havraspárští žáci se zde několikrát mihli, aby tu pro něj nechali květiny, či bonboniéry. Jediný člověk, který tu seděl už od začátku, byl jediný Blaine Devon Anderson. Rukou projížděl Kurtovy oříškové prameny vlasů a tou druhou se pevně držel porcelánové. Byl tam tak snad už tři hodiny a ještě se od té doby nepohnul.

Ode dveří se ozvalo nepatrné zavrzání. Kráčel si to k nim Sam Evans, na plný stůl položil krabičku Bertíkových fazolek a poté položil dlaň na rameno svého blízkého kamaráda.

,,Měl by ses jít najíst," řekl s pohledem upřeným na spícího chlapce.

,,Nemůžu ho tady jen tak nechat," zamumlal vyčerpaným hlasem.

,,Možná bude chtít být sám, nevím jestli by tě chtěl po té vaší hádce vidět." Blainovi pomalu došel rozum a Sam mu pomohl na nohy. Nešikovný chlapec naposledy stiskl Kurtovu ruku a položila mu na čelo malou pusu 

,,Vzbuď se brzo prosím."

\----------

Zahoukání sovy vytrhlo Kurta ze snu. Opatrně otevřel oči a nechápavě se porozhlédl po okolí. Levou ruku měl zamotanou v obvazech a nesnesitelně ho bolela hlava. To se natloukl tak moc? Pak si něčeho všiml, na jeho zdravé ruce někdo ležel, usmál se. Přes noc sem nikoho nepouštěli, takže se do ošetřovny musel dotyčný nějak propašovat. Prsty se zahákl do těch havraních kudrlin, které by poznal i v té nejtemnější tmě.

Blaine tu s ním byl.


	7. 7

Dva dny po zápasu se konal školní ples. Kurt stál před zrcadlem, jeho dokonalý outfit ničil zářivě bílý obvaz na jeho levé ruce. Na sobě měl krémový oblek se společenskými kalhoty stejné barvy, k tomu měl sedící černou košili s několika doplňky.

,,To zrcadlo mě stejně dělá tlustší," zamumlal si pod nosem, když se prohlížel tak po padesáté. Odžmolkovačem si oddělal poslední chlupy a třesoucíma se rukama ho odložil na stůl. Na ples se mu vůbec nechtělo, z celého srdce se toho štítil. Nemohl se Sebastianem tančit před celou školou. Nikdy nechtěl, nepotřeboval tolik pozornosti. Celý tenhle večer bude obrovský propadák. Hlasitě polkl a naposledy si upravil vlasy. Vyšel z pokoje, tam na něj čekala Quinn. Vypadala nádherně, na sobě měla světle modré šaty s průhlednou sukní na vrchu. Vlasy měla pevně semknuté do složitého drdolu, ve kterém měla za komponovanou blankytně modrou květinu. Kurtovi se zastavil dech nad její krásou. Byla světlem celé místnosti, dokonce začal závidět Puckovi jeho výběr partnerky. Postřehl, jak k němu natáhla rámě, kterého se s úsměvem chytil.

,,Hlavně musíš být v klidu. Ten první tanec není žádná věda, stejně na něj do pár sekund všichni zapomenou," pošeptala mu do ucha, když scházeli dolů po schodech.

,,Možná nechci tancovat se Sebastianem," zamručel a doufal, že to jeho kamarádka třeba pochopí tím správným způsobem.

,,Copak ty nechceš jít s ním?" zeptala se nechápavě a zastavila je v půlce cesty. Kurt se provinile podíval na zem. Raději se nepokoušel odpovídat.

,,To snad ne! Ty chceš jít s Blainem!" vykřikla a vzrušením si zakryla pusu. Havraspárský žák si povzdechl žalem a nešťastně se na ní podíval.

,,Proč jsi mu to neřekl?" zeptala se a zatáhla je do tmavého koutu.

,,Chtěl jsem, aby žárlil, ale všechno jsem ještě víc pokazil." V očích se mu utvořily nové slzy. Quinn na něj povzbudivě usmála.

,,Noc je ještě mladá, Kurte."

\----------

,,Tak fajn, náš plán začíná, Blainersi." Santana se zákeřně usmála a upravila mu zlatého motýlka, co mu visel u krku.

,,Nevím, jestli se na to cítím, Tano," povzdechl si a podíval se na čekající Tinu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli může tu milou dívku jen tak využít pro svůj prospěch.

,,Ale cítíš, donutíme pana Lady Lips žárlit." oprášila mu neviditelnou hlínu z ramen. Pak ho poplácala silně po zádech.

,,Běž! Běž! Běž!" zakřičela a Blaine už se chystal vyjít za svou dnešní partnerkou, ale ze schodů začala zastupovat snad ta nejkrásnější bytost na celé planetě. Svět se zastavil, jakoby nikdo jiný neexistoval, několik lidí zalapalo po dechu. Chtěl něco říct, vlastně nevěděl co, pouze naprázdno otevřel pusu. Jejich pohledy se na malou chvíli střetly, Blaine měl pocit, že se mu při tom podlomí kolena.

,,Sluší ti to," nepříjemný hlas narušil jeho úžasný vesmíru. Kruvalský žák přivítal Kurta s velkým úsměvem, který mu chlapec zdvořile oplatil. Poté ho vzal Sebastian za bok a spolu odešli za Willem Schuesterem, který je měl zavést na první tanec. Blaine na ně nevěřícně zíral, tohle se opravdu dělo.

,,Hra začíná." Slyšel za sebou Santanin hlas.

\----------

První tóny tradiční písně se rozezněly Velkou síní. První, kdo se odhodlal začít, byla smíšená dvojice z Kruvalu a Bradavic. Kurt se zasmál, když mu Sebastian pomohl položit jeho zraněnou ruku na rameno tak, jak bylo zvykem. Dani a Elaine je v zápětí následovaly. Po parketu se pohybovaly velice ladně, jako by ani nestály na zemi. Vznášely se a tančily. 

Blaine nešťastně povzdechl. Všichni kolem se díval na ten úžasný pár dvou chlapců. Obdivovali, jak si spolu dva úplně rozdílní lidé tolik rozumí. Podíval se na Santanu, která ho propalovala pohledem.

,,Začni tančit!" zakřičela na něj. Tina nervózně popošla a podívala se do země. Mrzimorský student pomalu pozvedl svou ruku a dal ji Tině kolem pasu. Koktající dívka se na chlapce podívala a následovala jeho pohyby. Nemotorně ploužili po nově vytřené podlaze. Tina se ztrapněně rozhlížela kolem a Blaine dělal úplně to samé. Omylem šlápl na nohu své společnici, cítil se hrozně. Nejenom, že do toho Tinu zatáhl, teď jí ještě ztrapňoval. Hlasitě polkl a modlil se, aby to utrpení rychle skončilo. Po nějaké době se na parket přimísili i Will s Emmou, po kterých je následovali další tanečníci. Blaine si oddechl, že už není středem pozornosti a nechal si spadnout úlevou ramena. Tahle noc jen tak neskončí.

,,A pak se mě zeptal, jestli nechci hrát za jejich tým." Sebastian měl dlaň lehce položenou na Kurtovém boku. Prsty si někdy zaklepal do rytmu. Byl o pár centimetrů vyšší než jeho partner, takže měl hlavou nakloněnou trochu dolů, aby uviděl do těch modrozelených očí.

,,A co jsi mu řekl?" zeptal se zvědavě, malý úsměv mu hrál na růžových rtech.

,,Byl jsem zaneprázdněnej jednou fakt dobrou zadnicí, tak jsem ho jen odbyl." Kurt se zasmál, opravdově. Nečekal, že se tahle noc promění v ne zase tak strašnou. Nikdy nevěděl, co si o tom kruvalském chlapci myslet. Jednu chvíli se mu zdál nepříjemný a nechutný a v další chvíli přijde s tím svým okouzlujícím úsměvem a Kurt je z něj zase na kolenou. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jaké pocity v něm chlapec vzbuzoval, ale rozhodl se, jen pro dnešní večer, hodit všechny starosti za hlavu.

,,Ty mi chceš říct, že jsi promeškal jedinečnou šanci tvého života?" Už ho bolelo za krkem z toho neustálého koukání dozadu, že si musel protáhnout páteř. Sebastian si toho gesta všiml a stisk na Kurtově boku na okamžik zesílil.

,,Co to děláš?" vypískl radostí, když si ho Smythe položil na chodidla, takže od teď nestál na zemi ale na luxusních botách jednoho z účastníků Turnaje Tří kouzelníků. Hudba se změnila na pomalejší tempo, čehož Sebastian využil a přitiskl si svého společníka k sobě. Kurtovi unikl z úst přidušený smích. Možná si tuhle chvíli užíval více, než měl. Položil si hlavu na jeho silné rameno, kde ho překvapivě nešimrala žádná kožešina, což bylo další plus přičleněné k tomuto večeru. Spadl mu kámen ze srdce, když viděl ten oblek, co měl na sobě. Stylový a hlavně bez chlupatin.

,,Někdy musíš životní šanci pustit, aby se ti vyskytla nějaká další, lepší," řekl mu do ucha. Kurt cítil zvláštní pocit, vždy když byl s tímto chlapcem, pronásledoval ho ten zvláštní tlak. Nikdy to sice nebylo tak silné, jako s Blainem, ale stále to tu bylo a on to nehodlal jen tak promarnit. Možná by měl Blaina pustit a zaměřit se na jinou životní šanci.

,,Nelituješ toho někdy?" zeptal se, horkým dechem se dotkl Sebastianova krku, ten se potutelně usmál.

,,Ani ne, stejně ke mně ještě přilezou, jestli jsem tak dobrej." Oba se zasmáli a pokračovali v tanci, pouze se pohupovali do pomalého rytmu. Byli tam pouze oni dva, celý svět neexistoval, nic jiného než jejich těla přitisknutá na sobě, nic jiného nezáleželo.

Zády byl otráveně opřený o jednu ze židlí, nohou si nervózně klepal, na obličeji měl ztýraný výraz. Už hodinu sledoval tu ,,dokonalou" dvojici, jak si užívá dnešní večer. Otráveně zamručel a hlavu naklonil dozadu. Tina vedle něho nervózně seděla a hrála si s prsty. Byla moc vystrašená na to, aby mu vůbec něco řekla.

,,Nechceš si zatancovat?" ozvalo se vedle ní, načež oba obrátili hlavu na stranu, kde stál mrzimorský žák Mike Chang. Tina chtěla něco říct, ale dříve se podívala na Blaina, který jí naznačil malým mávnutím ruky, ať s ním jde. Šťastně se chytla Mikeovi ruky a dvojice zmizela v tančícím davu.

,,Nemáš zač." Povědomá postava si sedla vedle něj a zády se opřela o opěradlo. Oči upřela na svého kamaráda.

,,Ale  překvapivě mi netrvalo moc dlouho, abych Mika přesvědčil o tanci s Tinou, zdá se, že náš chlapec v ní měl už nějakou dobu zalíbení," uchechtl se a odhrnul si zlatou loknu z obličeje. Blaine na něj poslal zoufalý pohled.

,,Dnešní večer nevyšel úplně podle plánu, co?" zeptal se Sam a podíval se po Kurtovi se Sebastianem.

,,Je to noční můra," zamručel, cítil, jak mu zoufalost prostupuje tělem.

,,Někdo by tam měl vtrhnout a oba je praštit," řekl jeho kamarád a šťouchl Blaina do paže, ten si už dnes po několikáté povzdechl. Povytáhl si výš škrtivou látku jeho obleku, všechno bylo špatně.

,,Pokud je šťastný, nemůžu se na něj zlobit."

,,No to si ze mě děláš srandu! Copak jsem tě nic nenaučil?" Sam se na něj podíval a propálil ho pohledem. Pak se postavil před Blaina a založil si ruce na bocích.

,,Přece o nic nejde." Zakroutil očima a taky si založil ruce.

,,Blaine Devone Andersone! Vždyť ty nepatříš mezi lidi, co se lehce vzdávají!" Blaine si myslel, že tenhle večer nemohl být horší, no očividně mohl.

,,Byl to jen hloupej crush, nemá smysl se..." Sam ho doslova pleskl po tváři takovou silou, že se Blainova hlava otočila na druhou stranu. Černovlasý chlapec šokem otevřel oči dokořán a zalapal po dechu.

,,Vzpamatuj se, vole!"

,,O co se tady snažíš, Same?" zeptal se při mnutí bolavého místa, projela jím náhlá vlna vzteku.

,,Mám tě rád kámo, ale nemůžeš tu sedět jako hromádka neštěstí a litovat se," odmlčel se, palcem a ukazováčkem se chytl za kořen nosu, trochu se uklidnil, než znovu promluvil: ,,dělej něco," dořekl, naposledy věnoval pohled svému kamarádovi a přitancoval za Mercedes, která na něj čekala na druhém konci.

Teď už byl Blaine úplně sám. Pohled zvrátil na svá chodidla. Nevěděl, jestli se má cítit bezmocně, otráveně nebo naštvaně. 

,,To teda bylo něco." Blaine se nad nenadálým zvukem své oblíbené postavy zamyslel. Tohle nebyla pravda. Jenom se mu to zdálo, že? Kurt za ním přece nemohl přijít jen tak lehce, užíval si přece se Sebastian. Stále koukal do země a mlčel, rozhodl se svoje bludy ignorovat.

V tu chvíli pociťoval asi všechno, co šlo. Nedokázal najít jedinou emoci, kterou by v klidu vyjádřil. Najednou se před ním objevila bledá dlaň. ,,Smím prosit?" Okamžitě ten hlas poznal a zrak mu vystřelil nahoru. Ten nejkrásnější chlapec na celé planetě Zemi stál před ním s malým úsměvem na rtech a jiskřičkami v očích.

,,Já...proč?" zeptal se nechápavě, jeho hlas se skoro v polovině zlomil. 

,,Prosím." Kurt na něj upřel své nejlepší psí oči. Blaine se nejistě chytil jeho ruky, hned poté byl vytáhnut ze židle. Trochu škobrtl o svoje nohy a nemotorně narazil do Kurta, ten se jenom zasmál. 

,,Nageloval sis vlasy." Slyšel jeho hlas, když se jejich oči setkaly v pohybu. 

,,Možná jsem na tebe chtěl udělat trochu dojem." Černovlasý chlapec nepatrně zčervenal. Kurt se nepatrně usmál.

,,Tak se ti to podařilo." Blainem projelo několik elektrických šoků, když na svém boku ucítil jemný dotek prstů a jak si pomalým ťukáním vedly cestu nahoru  k jeho ramenům. Podíval se do těch nádherných jiskřičkových očí. Dech se mu vzrušením zadrhl, když mu dal jeho kamarád ruce kolem krku. Roztřeseně následoval jeho pohyby a dlaň mu položil na štíhlý bok.

Havraspárský student na chvíli zavřel oči. Vevnitř se třásl napětím, celá tahle akce byla obrovský risk, ale musel jejich vztah nějak napravit. Akorát si nemyslel, že to bude takovéto. Vždy totiž věřil, že dotek prstů je mnohem intimnější než cokoli jiného. Nemohl si pomoct, cítil, jak mu malí motýlci zmateně poletují po celém břiše. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, proč se takhle musel cítit zrovna s Blainem.

,,Omlouvám se." Uslyšel pod sebou a oči upřel na ty nagelované vlasy, naprosto ho ta změna uchvátila.

,,Už bylo na čase." Uchechtl se, ale hned se zajíkl, když mu dal černovlasý chlapec i druhou ruku kolem pasu, nepatrně se zachvěl.

,,Neměl jsem na tebe tak vyjet." Cítil se provinile, za celou tu scénu, co předvedl ve Velké síni. Propadal se hanbou. Znal svého kamaráda tak dobře, že doslova slyšel, jak se uchechtl.

,,Po tom všem tu stojíme, tancujeme do nějaké klišé hudby a omlouváme se za hlouposti." Blaine se po těch slovech uklidnil a obličejem se schoval do hrudi druhého chlapce.

,,Takže se nezlobíš?" Zvedl k němu své medové oči, sám se ponořil do těch nebesky modrých, tohle světlo jim dodávalo obzvláště neobvyklý odlesk.

,,Nikdy jsem se nezlobil," jeho hlas byl tak jemný, že se do něj Blaine zamiloval úplně od znova. Cítil, jak jeho hlava ztěžkla, když se o ní Kurt opřel.

,,Ne od té doby, co ses vloupal na ošetřovnu a usnul na mé ruce, měl jsem ji mega zaleženou," dodal, při čemž Blaine ztuhl a nepatrně zčervenal, ale naštěstí to nešlo vidět.

,,Jak jsi to zjistil?" zeptal se a doufal, že Kurt nějakou náhodou neucítí, jak mu horkost prostupuje po tvářích.

,,Nebylo to tak těžký, když jsem se vzbudil kvůli odumírání ruky pod tvou vahou," Usmál se, prsty si propletl za Blainovým krkem. Blaine mlčel, bál se cokoliv říct, nechtěl zničit tento moment. Pouze se více schoval do té bezpečné náruče.

,,Měl jsem o tebe strach," zamumlal s hlavou přitisklou na příjemně hřejícím záhybu krku.

,,To mi došlo," řekl jako by to byla samozřejmost, naprosto uklidňujícím hlasem, až to způsobilo mrzimorskému žákovi mráz po zádech. Zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval so těch nádherných očí.

,,Bez ohledu na situaci, bez ohledu na místo, i když nebudem zrovna...spolu. Vždy tu pro sebe navzájem budeme." Ztratil se, nevěděl, jak najít cestu ven, nechtěl najít cestu ven. Srdce mu vynechalo jedno bouchnutí.

,,Vždycky."

\----------

Santana se usmála do sladkého polibku, který jí věnovala její přítelkyně Brittany. Tuhle noc si užívala a už se nemohla dočkat, až se z ní ,,nenápadně" vytratí. Pohledem sklouzla na parket, kde ji přivítal nemilý pohled. Kurt s Blainem se k sobě tiskli, jako by to byli dlouhodobí manželé. Omluvila se své partnerce a rychlostí blesku se vydala za danou dvojicí.

Blaina vyrušily prudké kroky, co se k nim blížily. Než se stihl vzpamatovat, byl odtrhnut z hřejivého objetí. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem, Kurt měl na tváři  stejně nechápavý výraz, jako měl on. Ještě stále měl kolem hlavy šedivou mlhu, když uslyšel: ,,Blaine! Kde jsi byl celou noc? Hrozně jsi mi chyběl!" vypískla otravným hlasem Santana a přitáhla si ho k sobě, rty se setkali v polibku. Blaine překvapeně otevřel oči, byly plné zmatku, co to dělala?! Chtěl se odtáhnout, v nesouhlasu ji chytl za ramena a pokusil se o odstrčení.

,,Hraj se mnou, zabírá to," šeptla a pokračovala.

Kurt byl v šoku. Jak mu to mohl udělat? Ani nechápal, proč se tak cítí, vždyť spolu nechodili. Tak proč teda cítil žárlivost? Z růžového obláčku spadl na tvrdou zem, a to pěkně rychle. Měl vědět, že je jeho kamarád hetero, už od toho momentu, co přišel na ples s Tinou. Ruce se mu roztřásly, tohle nedokázal sledovat. Rozběhl se opačným směrem, potřeboval rozptýlení.

,,Santano, přestaň." I přes všechny prosby se zmijozelská studentka neodtáhla.

,,Nech toho!" zakřičel, což už konečně donutilo dívku k zastavení. Po Kurtovi nebylo ani stopy.

,,Všechno jsi zničila!" Frustrovaně si prohrábl vlasy, čímž je propustil z pevného gelu.

,,Já nevím, kdo se nedržel našeho plánu!" Arogantně pohodila vlasy a upřela na něj svůj jedovatý pohled, který dokázal pouze čistý Zmijozel.

,,Nech to být." Rozběhl se do davu, aby našel tu jedinou osobu, na které záleželo.

\----------

,,Polib mě."

,,Cože?"

,,Polib mě, dělej." 

Sebastian ho bez váhání chytl za obličej a plně políbil na rty. Kurta pohltila horkost, částečně z uvolnění, že se konečně dozvěděl, jak chutnají jeho věčně vysmívající rty a částečně z viny, že ho použil jako odreagování. Ale fungovalo to. Sebastian se pokusil do polibku zahrnout i jazyk, což Kurt překvapivě přijmul, tělem mu projela vášeň a prudce zavřel oči. Kolem něj visela levandulová vůně.

Pro kruvalského žáka to bylo nějak moc lehké, svůj plán na získání Kurta, měl o mnohem delší a zabrat měl nejméně ještě další měsíc, ale rozhodl se to ignorovat a vytěžit z toho co nejvíc. Pevně sevřel tomu menšímu chlapci boky ve svém stisku a opřel ho studenou stěnu.

Blaine doběhl ke vstupu. Spadl na kolena, jak se mu roztřásly. Srdce se mu rozlomilo na několik kousků, cítil, jak se mu střepy zabodávají do hrudi a on tiše a pomalu krvácí. Koukal se na něco, co se dělo pouze v jeho nejtemnějších představách, jeho noční můra. Nakonec se přeci jenom vyplnila. V krku se mu zadrhl obrovský knedlík, slzy mu nekontrolovatelně stékaly po tvářích. A je to.  Prohrál, prohrál ve hře o jeho životní lásku. Pouhým lusknutím prstu se stal on tím poraženým. 

,,Zavedu tě ke mně do pokoje." Sebastian lapal po dechu, ale nepřestával, rukou putoval po Kurtových zádech, dokázal ji vsunout i pod nekonečné množství látek, kde se konečně dotkl té nevinné porcelánové pokožky.

,,Dělej co myslíš."


	8. 8

,,Co se mu stalo?" veselý hlas zazněl pokojem, jak Mike otevřel dveře.

,,Má zlomený srdce." Sam poplácal Blaina po zádech a lehl si za ním do postele.

,,To je pech." Mike odhodil své taneční boty na konec místnosti a přidal se k chlapcům na postel.

,,Život už nemá smysl." Blaine se zvedl do sedu a opřel se o u zeď. Slzy mu už netekly, žádné mu nezůstaly.

,,Řekni nám ještě jednou, co jsi viděl." Sam se otočil na záda a podíval se na svého kamaráda.

,,Nechci o tom mluvit," zamumlal, zoufalstvím zavřel oči a bolestivě polkl.

,,Třeba se ti uleví," Mike se přidal ke kapitánovi mrzimorského týmu. Blaine se ponořil do vzpomínek, byly před ním úplně živě, jako kdyby se díval na film, všechno viděl naprosto čistě. A tak začal. Povídal, jak to na začátku bylo v pořádku a pak se večer stal jedním z těch nejlepších, když spolu tančili a pak, jak se změnil v minové pole, když nachytal dvojici, jak se brzo vycucnou za živa a jak přešla na hřbitov, když si uvědomil, že tohle byla jeho smrt. Vzlyky mu unikaly mezi slovy.

,,Já..já, promiňte," pokusil se ze sebe vysoukat. Vystřelil z postele. Potřeboval vypadnout, nemohl zůstat v té budově. Budově, která všechno zničila.

\---------

,,Díky." Kurt se vymotal z vyhřátých přikývek a přes hlavu si přetáhl zpocené tílko. Sebastian vykoukl ven, ospale se podíval na svého společníka. Vlasy měl rozházené na všechny světové strany, pouze spokojeně zamručel. A sledoval, jak se k němu Kurt otáčí.

,,Takže..co to z nás teď dělá?" zeptal se, oči upřené do těch kruvalských. Sebastian roztáhl rty do šťastného úsměvu, když vzal Kurtova líčka do rukou a něžně ho políbil na rty.

,,Myslím, že sis sám odpověděl." Opřeli svá čela o sebe, nosy se lehce dotýkaly. Kurt se sám sobě zasmál, celou dobu se honil za neuchytitelným cílem. Stačilo pouze počkat a nová šance se mu objevila přímo před nosem. Všechny ty probrečené noci byly kvůli ničemu. Teď to bylo minulostí.

,,Měl bych se vrátit, Blaine musí mít starost, nestihl jsem snídani. Před odjezdem do rodin jsme se měli ještě setkat," řekl, když přes sebe natáhl další vrstvu oblečení, která ležela chaoticky na zemi s ostatními kusy.

,,Zavolej mi o prázdninách, chci slyšet tvůj hlas." Kurt se usmál, naposledy políbil svého přítele a odešel ze dveří.

\----------

,,Kašlu na snídani, musím odsud co nejdřív vypadnout." To, že Blaina rodiče neuznávali jako gaye, mu bylo v tuhle chvíli jedno. Měl pocit, jako kdyby mu měla každou chvíli prasknout hlava, už ho nebavila ta věčná beznaděj. Prohrál, musí se s tím smířit. Posunout se dál, nehledět na minulost.

,,Ahoj, Blaine." No, možná by na ni neměl zapomenout, jen ještě na malou chvíli by se mohl v minulosti utápět. Zvedl oči od přeplněného kufru, který se snažil dostat do vlaku.

,,Ahoj, Kurte." Snažil se znít co nejvíce profesionálně, nemohl na sobě nechat nic znát, vždyť spolu přece nechodili. 

,,Jen jsem ti chtěl dát tohle, než odjedeme na svátky." V ruce držel malý dárek v červeném papíru. Blaine se na něj překvapeně podíval. Nečekal, že se s ním ještě bude bavit, natož aby mu dal dárek.

,,Děkuju," šeptl, když si od něj bral tu malou krabičku. Srdce mu poskočilo při nepatrném dotyku jejich prstů. Schoval si ho do tašky.

,,Vím, že teď je náš vztah trochu pomatený, ale možná jen potřebujeme nějaký ten čas mimo školu, kde nebudeme uvěznění." Kurt se usmál a popotáhl si velkou tašku, co mu seděla na rameni, nahoru.

,,Určitě." Blaine mu úsměv opětoval a konečně nasoukal svůj kufr do vlaku.

Celou cestu zpátky na nádraží King's cross seděli oba chlapci v rozlišných místnostech. Kurt seděl vmáčknutý mezi Mercedes a Finnem. Naproti němu seděla Quinn, Rachel a Artie. Vlak jel rychle, jako vždy, ale cesta ubíhala pomalu. Hnědovlasý chlapec se nemohl dočkat, až dojede domů. Nebyl moc nadšený, že bude muset sdílet pokoj s Finnem, ale psychicky se na to připravoval. Na druhou stranu se těšil, až pozná Carole, ženu, do které se jeho táta zamiloval. Přál mu to, byl šťastný, že jeho otec našel zase někoho, na kom by mu záleželo.

Blaine se díval z okna, nosem byl opřený o studené sklo. Kolem jeho pusy bylo trochu zamlžené z toho, jak na něj dýchal. Sam s Mikem seděli vedle něj a o něčem si povídali. Naproti seděla Santana s Brittany a Tinou, které se smáli nějaké imitaci, co právě předvedl Sam. Celý tento rok byl propadák. Teď se vracel domů, kde zase pro jednou bude muset předstírat, že je hetero. Uvidí svého bratra Coopera, o kterém se budou stejně všichni bavit dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Vztah s jeho otcem nebyl zrovna nejlepší a jeho matka stále pracovala, nebyla moc velká pravděpodobnost, že vánoční svátky zůstanou bez pracovního telefonátu. Doufal v co nejbližší konec, už aby vypadl z domu, ze školy, dostal famfrpálové stipendium a do svého rodného města ani nepáchl.

\----------

Kurt s Finnem vyšli z vlaku, když spatřili svoje rodiče, jak se k sobě tulí, zamířili k nim. Oba poprvé spatřili nové partnery. Menší chlapec se rozběhl za svým otcem a Burt ho láskyplně objal.

,,Taky tě rád vidím, chlapče." Holohlavý muž se zasmál, což způsobilo Kurtův úsměv. Tolik mu jeho táta chyběl. Měli spolu opravdu dobrý vztah, snad ten nejlepší, co vůbec mezi synem a otcem mohl být. Finn se objal se svou matkou a pak se chlapci nervózně podívali na ty druhé osoby.

,,Dobrej, pane Hummele," Finn byl první, kdo promluvil a natáhl svou ruku k Burtovi. Ten se zasmál a uchopil se jí.

,,Pro tebe Burt, Finne." Nebelvírský žák se nadšeně usmál, ze srdce mu spadl kámen, který ho už dlouho tížil. Asi měl své mámě věřit, když si vybrala nového partnera, měl vědět, že si nevybere nikoho špatného.

Kurt se nervózně podíval na Carole, nebyl tak odvážný jako jeho kamarád, a tak si oddechl, když Carole udělala první krok.

,,No pojď sem." Obmotala ruce kolem jeho štíhlého pasu a on se s radostí ponořil do objetí. Jejich první setkání nakonec nebylo zase tak strašné.

\---------

,,Pan Anderson?" Blaine otočil hlavu, když uslyšel své příjmení. Za ním stál vysoký muž s černou čepicí a černým oblekem.

,,Ano, to jsem já," odpověděl a nervózně se rozhlédl kolem, rodiče ho nevyzvedávali?

,,Pojďte za mnou, váš otec mě pro vás poslal," řekl profesionálním hlasem a převzal od Blaina jeho těžký kufr. Mrzimorský student si povzdechl, už nemohl nic ztratit, ani mu už nevadily ty všechny odbočky z jeho života, které se rozhodně nedaly počítat ke kladným. Tiše následoval svého řidiče. V autě si ťukal nohou do rytmu na písničky od Pink, co zrovna hrály v rádiu. Nervózně si hrál s prsty a myšlenkami byl úplně někde jinde. Nervozita se šířila po celém jeho těle, bál se setkání se svou rodinou.

\--------

V autě panovala veselá atmosféra. Finn měl akorát to štěstí, že se mu rádio rozhodlo přát a zrovna v něm hrálo Don't stop believing od Journey. Chlapci si vesele zpívali a dospělí si tiše broukali melodii. Všichni byli rádi, že mezi sebe tak zapadli. Dvoum milovníkům se ulevilo, když viděli, jak si jejich synové rozumí. Zdálo se, že už měli za sebou nějakou minulost, která na nich nechala kladné následky.

,,Tady je náš pokoj." Kurt zavedl Finna do pokoje. Sešli schody dolů a ocitli se ve sněhobílé místnosti.

,,Páni." Hudson obdivem zapískal a lehl si na svou postel, kterou mu sem musel někdo přinést.

,,Docela snobský, přemýšlels nad tím někdy?" zeptal se, když si prohlížel jednotlivé dekorace, nezapomněl se samozřejmě každé dotknout.

,,Umění, Finne, umění." Kurt seděl u svého stolu a balil poslední dárek, co mu zbýval.

,,Co to děláš?" Vysoký chlapec se k němu nenápadně přiblížil.

,,Balím dárek pro Sebastiana," zamumlal, když se pokoušel perfektně uvázat stuhu.

,,Jo, tenhle týpek." Finnův hlas zněl trochu znechuceně, což donutilo Kurta, aby obrátil pozornost na jeho kamaráda.

,,Nějaký problém?" zeptal se, arogantně pozvedl obočí a založil si ruce na prsou.

,,Já to jenom nechápu. Jednu dobu se ti z něj dělá špatně a skoro mě uctíváš, když tě vysvobodím z jeho sevření a za další dva dny spolu chodíte." Přešel zase na konec pokoje, kde narazil na šicí stroj.

,,Vůbec nic o mně nevíš." Modrooký chlapec nechápal, o co se ten druhý snažil. Nic mu do jeho vztahu se Sebastianem nebylo.

,,Nebo ty nevíš nic o sobě," zamumlal na zpět, když zaujatě přejel prsty po špičaté jehle.

,,Proč tě vůbec zajímají moje milostné vztahy?" zeptal se nechápavě a bedlivě ho pozoroval. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak tady všechno osahával.

,,Milostné?" Finn k němu zvedl zrak a znovu se narovnal. Byl tak vysoký, že se skoro dotýkal hlavou bílého stropu. Kurt nad tou otázkou zčervenal. Chtěl otevřít pusu a nějak zakopat tohle vytáhnuté téma, ale naštěstí ho zachránil jeho táta, co je volal na večeři, kterou samozřejmě museli shlédnout při fotbalu, což už byl nějaký způsob jejich tradice.

\-----------

Šofér mu otevřel dveře a on vstoupil dovnitř. Vevnitř bylo ticho, nikde ani noha. Dům byl naprosto pustý.

,,Uhm, kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se, když si sundával kabát. Ještě jednou nakoukl ven z chodby, jestli někoho neuvidí, ale nemýlil se, opravdu zde nikdo nebyl.

,,Pan a paní Andersonovi šli vyzvednout vašeho bratra z letiště," odpověděl, když pokládal kufr na zem.  
,,Potřebujete ještě něco?" dodal, ale Blaine jen zakroutil hlavou. No jistě, že dali přednost Cooperovi před ním. Nemohl se přece divit. Už aby ty svátky skončily.

Dveře se otevřely a vzápětí do nich vešly tři osoby.

,,..dali smlouvu na dva roky." Cooper se znova otáčel na své rodiče. Jeho hlas byl abnormálně hlasitý, snažil se získat veškerou pozornost. Blaine seděl nervózně na pohovce. Četl si učebnici do kouzelných formulí, protože upřímně, všechno bylo lepší než návštěva jeho rodiny.

,,Blaine.." slyšel za sebou hluboký hlas, který by raději ignoroval, ale bohužel se postavil a čelil svému otci.

,,Ahoj tati," řekl, když se mu podíval do očí, tam na něj čekal tvrdý pohled, takže raději pohled zase zvrátil.

,,Blaine!" Veselá Pam Andersonová, Blainova matka, se mu vrhla do náručí a plnou silou ho objala.

,,Promiň, že jsme tě nevyzvedli, nedokázali jsme to vůbec stihnout," omlouvala se, mezitím co vdechovala vůni svého nejmladšího syna.

,,To nevadí," pokusil se říct mezi skřípajícími zuby, když se konečně odtáhli.

,,Nazdar bráško." Cooper mu položil ruku na rameno, věnoval mu krátký pohled a pak se posadil vedle něj na gauč.

,,A to není všechno, dokonce se mi.."

\----------

,,Kurte! Nestihneš to! Musíme ji pověsit všichni!" Finn zakřičel na svého spolubydlícího, když celá Hudmel rezidence stála u vánočního stromku. Hummel mladší si povzdechl a naposledy si prohlédl svůj perfektní účes. Bylo to tady, jejich první fotka. Rozběhl se do obývacího pokoje, kde na něj už všichni čekali. Burt držel hvězdu v ruce. Podal ji svému synovi, který se té povinnosti s chutí chytil. Všichni zajásali, když se samotná špička ocitla na vrchu.

,,A teď fotka." Burt přeběhl k malému stojanu uprostřed místnosti a stiskl časovač.

,,Řekněte zapečený Ježíš!" vykřikl vysoký chlapec, všichni se na něj nechápavě podívali, ale rozhodli se následovat jeho pokyny.

,,Zapečený Ježíš!"

Nejlepší Vánoce ze všech.

\--------

,,..to bylo někdy koncem října.."

,,Chutná ti to, Blaine?" Pam se starostlivě podívala na svého syna, který se od začátku večeře ztěží dotkl jídla. Tázaný chlapec překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Moc nevnímal přes Cooperovo vyprávění, ale tento hlas byl očividně mířen na něj.

,,..všude bylo sklo.."

,,Samozřejmě, jen nemám hlad," zamumlal, čímž připoutal pozornost své matky. Tohle nebylo pro jejího syna nijak typické. Schválně dnes udělala jeho oblíbené jídlo, Fettuccine Alfredo, po kterém se Blaine vždy hladově sápal. Chtěla se ho zeptat, jestli se něco stalo, ale z kapsy se jí ozvalo zvonění.

,,..nejdříve chtěli obsadit toho týpka přede mnou.."

,,Omluvte mě na chvilku." Rychle se oddálila a přijmula hovor.

,,..jsem byl lepší, tak vzali mně.."

,,Jak je ve škole?" Hlava rodiny Andersonů pozvedla zrak ke svému nejmladšímu synovi, ignoroval toho staršího.

,,..teď je to kaskadér.."

,,Jsem jeden ze soutěžících v Turnaji Tří kouzelníků," zamumlal, ale slyšet ho bylo velice zřetelně, protože jeho bratr znenadání ztichl, když nebyl středem pozornosti.

,,Nekecej." Cooper se zadusil kusem špaget. Jeho otec pozdvihl své brýle, aby se na něj podíval pořádně.

,,Proč jsi se nezmínil?" zeptal se ho, nepatrně se naklonil dopředu.

,,Nemyslel jsem si, že je to důležité." Zrak sklopil k dnešní večeři a nepřítomně do ní píchal vidličkou. Blake Anderson pozvedl obočí, to se se svým synem tak vzdálili, že už mu přišlo nedůležité zmiňovat něco, jako tohle?

,,Ty sis nemyslel, že je to důležité? Blaine! Vždyť je to ta největší soutěž, co se v Bradavicích kdy koná!" Blaina překvapilo, že se o něj Cooper zajímal, jako kdyby  se všichni členové rodiny úplně změnili. Pouze pokrčil rameny, bylo mu do breku.

,,Už se konal nějaký úkol?" I přes to, že zbývající muži nepatřili mezi kouzelnický svět, jejich zájem značně vzrostl.

,,Asi někdy na začátku roku se odehrál první," odpověděl, cítil, jak se oba nervózně poposunuli blíže, čekali na jakékoliv novinky, které by jim mohl Blaine poskytnout.

,,O co jsem přišla?" Pam se vrátila, přivítal ji ale neobvyklý pohled. Její mladší syn měl slzy na krajíčku, ostatní dva muži byli těsně přitisknutí na stole. Očividně byla jediná, která si všimla zvláštního chování studenta Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích.

,,Blaine, zlatíčko, co se stalo?" s rodičovským instiktintem si sedla na židli vedle něj a ruce mu dala kolem tváří. Anderson nejmladší se zajíkl pod svým zvlykem. To překvapilo všechny, byli zvyklí, že měl na tváři vždy radostný úsměv, při tom teď byl na pokraji zhroucení. Blaine zakroutil hlavou, potřeboval pryč, někam na vzduch. Obličej si položil do dlaní. Břicho se mu třáslo neštěstím.

,,Ty jsi poslední?" Cooper se zeptal a nechápavě upřel zrak na svého bratra. Co se mu stalo?

,,Tohle není o Turnaji," zvlykl, snažil se zastavit proudy slz.

,,O co tedy jde?" Jeho matka ho klidně hladila po zádech. Se strachem v očích se podíval na svého otce. Nemohl jim to jen tak říct, všechno by se ještě zhoršilo. Už to přece řekl tolika lidem a nikdo mu nedokázal pomoct.

,,Blaine, nemusíš se bát." Blake Anderson si klekl ke svému synovi. Bohužel velmi brzo mu došlo, o co se jedná.

,,Jde o Kurta." Prostě to ze sebe dostal, už nemohl nic ztratit, raději zůstane někde na ulici, než aby se tady musel vypořádávat s rodinnými problémy.

,,A o co přesně jde, miláčku?" Jeho máma mu prohrábla kudrnaté vlasy, které po ní zdědil, věděla o co se jedná, chtěla svému synovi pomoct. A dostala k tomu příležitost, když Blaine propukl v srdceryvný pláč.

\--------

Na okno zaťukaly drápy. Kurt se zvedl ze židle a přešel k oknu. Stály tam dvě sovy. Jednu znal velice dobře, hnědá s černými skvrnami, byla to Blainova sova. V drápech držela objemný balík, na dotek byl celkem měkký. Druhá sova byla jedna z těch největších, co kdy viděl. Kolem tmavých očí jí trčela hnědá peříčka, co se na něj děsivě koukala. V drápech držela ještě větší balík v hnědém obalu. Byl tak velký, že zabíral polovinu okenní římsy. Nasoukal ho dovnitř a chtěl poslat děkovný dopis hned, jak se dozví, od koho to dostal, ale sova odletěla hned, kdy měla příležitost, zatímco Ryšavka, sova Andersonových, trpělivě čekala. Kurt ji pohladil po křídlech a předal jí dopis, který už si předepsal. Nejdříve otevřel tu větší zásilku a zadrhl se mu dech, když v něm spatřil zbrusu nový přenosný šicí stroj. Kdo mu dal tak drahý dárek? Byl u něj malý lísteček.

Drahý, Kurte.

Přeji krásné vánoční svátky. Vím, jak máš rád šití, tak jsem se pokusil aspoň o nějaký skromný dárek. 

\- Sebastian

Usmál se nad písmem a známou levandulovou vůní svého přítele. Dárek položil na stůl, přesunul se ke druhému dárku. Vevnitř byla světle modře zbarvená šála. Přesně ta, na kterou se jednou dívali v Prasinkách. Náhlá absence jeho kamaráda na něj začínala mít dopad. Věděl, že se poslední dobou každý ubíral jiným směrem, ale zkrátka mu chyběl jeho nejlepší kamarád. Pevně sevřal darovanou látku a přitiskl si ji k nosu, stále zde mohl cítit skořicový sprchový gel, co Blaine používal. Rozhodl se, tuhle šálu už nesundá.

\---------

Blaine seděl na své posteli, v rukou žumlal dárek, co dostal od Kurta. Stále váhal jestli ho má otevřít. Ulevilo se mu po rozhovoru se svou rodinou. Věděl, že jeho otec s tím není ještě úplně smířený, ale zatím se to naučil aspoň tolerovat, což ho těšilo. A jako by ho přivolal, Blake Anderson zaťukal na dveře a vstoupil do pokoje.

,,Můžu s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se, ruku měl stále na klice. Spadl mu kámen ze srdce, když jeho syn zakýval v souhlasu. Posadil se za ním na postel.

,,Proč bys nám neříkal o něčem tak důležitém, jako je Turnaj Tří kouzelníků?" zeptal se, starostlivě se na něj podíval přes obroučky jeho dioptrických brýlí.

,,Už jsem na to přece odpovídal." Oči nespouštěl z červeného balícího papíru, i když teď měl s Kurtem zvláštní vztah, ta jediná věc ho ještě držela v klidu u jeho otce.

,,Myslel jsem ten pravý důvod, Blaine." Blake nechápal, proč se o tom nezmínil, potřeboval to pochopit. Blaine si povzdechl.

,,Nevěděl jsem, jestli tě to bude zajímat." Tohle jeho otce píchlo u srdce. Opravdu jejich vztah natolik zničil?

,,Proč by sis propána myslel, že mě to nebude zajímat? Tohle je něco obrovského!" Pokusil se o nějakou šanci, že se na něj jeho syn podívá, ale ani na sekundu nespustil oči balíčku.

,,Protože jsem gay." V tuhle chvíli věděl, že všechno zase pokazil, ale slíbil si, že se už nerozbrečí. Překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když ho otec objal.

,,Sice jsem se s tím stále nesmířil, ale nic to nemění na tom, že jsme rodina a ta se miluje i přes všechny složité situace," řekl, Blaina to dojalo, objetí opětoval a zabořil se do tátova ramene. Konečně si to vyříkali a byla to ta nejpříjemnější věc na celém večeru.

,,A pokud ten kluk nevidí, jak úžasný jsi, ukaž mu, proč by si měl vybrat tebe. Jsi ten nejtalentovanější kluk, kterého znám. Tak všem ukaž zač je toho loket." Blaine se zasmál, tolik se uvolnil, když už nemusel nic skrývat.

\---------

,,Ahoj, Sebe."

,,Kurte! Jak se máš?"

,,Docela v pohodě, teď se jdeme odebrat na večeři. Děkuju za ten dárek."

,,To nic nebylo, mimochodem..docela mi chybíš. Tu noc bychom jsme si měli zopakovat."

Pouhým mávnutím hůlky se Sebastianovi podařily otevřít dveře. Měl štěstí, že měl pokoj jenom sám pro sebe. Nikdy by se mu nepodařilo dostat Kurta do postele s místností plnou kruvalských perverzáků. Nohou zaklapl dveře, stále se rty přitisknutými na těch Kurtových. Prsty divoce bloudil po jeho holých zádech a tou druhou se zahákl do oříškových vlasů. Havraspárský student měl obě dlaně na Sebastiánových tvářích, tiskl si ho co nejblíže k sobě. Prudký náraz na zeď způsobil jeho překvapený vzdych. Kruvalský žák přiblížil svoje čelo tak, že se už nedokázal ani jeden z nich nadechnout. Vzduch kolem nich byl naprosto vydýchaný. Na chvíli se odtáhli, aby popadli dech, když vtom, Sebastian zvedl svého společníka do vzduchu. Kurt mu obmotal nohy kolem pasu. První vrstva oblečení letěla stranou. Společně spadli na postel tak, že Sebastian se skláněl nad Kurtem. Hummel se nechal vést, dnes chtěl všechno změnit. Cítil, jak mu zvědavé ruce putují po těle. Jeho poslední vrchní vrstva se ocitla někde zahozená s jeho košilí a sakem. Kurt chtěl vyrovnat skóre, rozepnul knoflíky Sebastianovy košile a něžně ji sundal. Těžce při tom vydechovali. Vyšší chlapec si začal hrát se zipem Kurtových kalhot. Proto nadzvedl boky a nechal si kalhoty stáhnout dolů. Sebastian ale nespouštěl oči z Kurtových očí. Věděl, že to bude jeho poprvé, tak se nesnažil o nic nepříjemného. Jeho spodní část oblečení taky dlouho nezůstala na svém místě. Prsty se dotkl lemu Kurtového spodního prádla, nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho to vydrží, potřeboval rychle něco udělat.

\----------

Blaine otevřel balíček, vyskytl se mu pohled na vyšívaný erb Mrzimoru, který určitě udělal Kurt sám. Usmál se, stále měl v jeho životě takovou cenu, aby mu něco výráběl. Přejel po něm prsty, vzadu našel složený lísteček.

I když nevyhraješ, pro mě jsi vždy výherce.

\- Kurt

\----------

,,Sebastiane, počkej," Kurt ze sebe vyhrkl mezi těžkými nádechy. Rty měl opuchlé z věčného líbání. Jeho partner se na něj podíval, v očích měl nechápavý výraz.

,,Co se děje? Dělám něco špatně?" zeptal se starostlivým hlasem, svůj zrak upřel na Kurta.

,,Ne, ne, ne, jen si myslím, že bychom měli zpomalit. Ještě nejsem připravený," zamumlal, tváře mu nepatrně zčervenaly.

,,Dobře, můžeme počkat."

\----------

,,..pro mě jsi vždy výherce."


	9. 9

,,Blaine! Musíš jít za mým hlasem!" Bledá ruka se natahovala přes útes. Přes prudkou vánici bylo skoro nemožné, aby mrzimorský student hlas uslyšel. Nedokázal od sebe odlepit oči.

,,Jak ti mám asi tak věřit?!" zakřičel, nemohl dovolit, aby ho ta osoba vedla. Vevnitř byl ale stále celý bez sebe, strach mu proplouval kolem těla. Jeden špatný pohyb a sletí z celé ledové skály dolů.

,,Prosím, nech mě ti pomoct! Nikdo nechce, abys tady umřel!" Sníh je pálil na tvářích, i přes teplé kožešiny jim profukoval mrazivý vánek.

,,Ale tobě svůj život taky nesvěřím!" vykřikl přes hlučné vichry, kapuce mu neseděla pořádně na hlavě. Za ním se ozvalo prasknutí.

,,Pozor!" Mířila k nim velká lavina. Blaine se ohlédl, ale víčka měl stále přilepená pevně k sobě. Tohle byl jeho konec.

Sníh se valil ze samého vrcholku. Tohle naprosto ztížilo situaci. Jak se odsud měli dostat. Hora je překvapovala na každém kroku a teď je chtěla ještě k tomu zabít.

\----------

Bradavický expres vyjel přesně na čas. Ani o setinu později. Pára spěšně stoupala z komínu, když se Blaine brodil mezi studenty ve vlaku. Panovala zde veselá atmosféra, jak se kamarádi vítali po dlouhých vánočních prázdninách. Ve vzduchu byla cítit vůně skořice a vánočního cukroví. Kráčel si to uličkami a v kostech měl sílu. Byl připraven, tento rok získá Kurta, vyhraje Turnaj a úspěšně dokončí šestý ročník. Tentokrát to nejsou pouze plané řeči, už se to doopravdy stane.

,,Ahoj, Blaine." Už asi desátý student ho dnes pozdravil. Mrkl na malou dívku, musela být tak v druhém ročníku, a pokračoval v cestě. Měl přesný plán, jak se bude celý jeho zbytek roku ubírat. Pryč s promarněným časem.

,,Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Hummele." Opřel se o roh dveří, které patřily jednomu z kupé vlaku. Prohrábl si své nagelované vlasy a upravil si svůj nově koupený hábit. Kufr měl hned za sebou.

,,Nápodobně, Andersone." Kurt se ušklíbl, značně veselá atmosféra se šířila všude kolem. Poposedl si kousek stranou, aby si vedle něj mohl sednout. Blaine tedy odložil svoje zavazadlo a naklonil se ke svému kamarádovi. Nosy se téměř dotýkaly.

,,Chyběl jsem ti?" zeptal se, oči nechal upřeně zírat do těch blankytných. Kurt na chvíli ztratil dech, neúmyslně se přestal nadechovat.

,,Tvoje kudrny mi chyběly určitě." Prohrábl mu po menší odmlce vlasy, aby je opustil z toho gelového vězení.

To eskalovalo rychle.

\---------

,,Vítám vás tu všechny po vánočních prázdninách." Ředitel Figgins se postavil před své žáky. Kolem něj volně poletovali duchové a řinčeli s okovy. Principal si povzdechl.

,,Ahoj, zlato." Za chlapci se ozval něžný hlas. Sebastian dal Kurtovi malou pusu na tvář a vmáčkl se mezi dva kamarády, takze seděl hned vedle něj, ruku mu dal kolem ramen. Blaine se jen úšklíbl, tohle už ho nebude nadále trápit, nenechá se komandovat od podřadných studentů jako je on.

,,Doufám, že se brzy vrátíme do starých kolejí a výuka bude probíhat v pořádku jako vždy," dokončil svůj proslov se svým typickým přízvukem a žáci se konečně pustili do jídla.

,,Jak jste si užili prázdniny chlapci?" zeptal se kruvalský žák a také si nabral něco na talíř.

,,Překvapivě to nebylo tak hrozné, jak jsem si mysel. Ukázalo se, že Finn s Carole jsou opravdu milí," Kurt se usmál, byl šťastný, konečně se ocital mezi svými nejoblíbenějšími osobami. Sebastian si podložil bradu rukou a trochu naklonil hlavu, pozoroval každý pohyb svého nádherného přítele. Blaine jen protočil očima.

,,Rozhodně to bylo lepší než sezení s tebou u jednoho stolu," Blaine se ušklíbl, naklonil se ke svému nepříteli tak, aby ho slyšel jenom on. Sebastian se na něj otočil, na rtech mu hrál namyšlený úsměv.

,,Nápodobně, Andersone. Ať sis připravil jakejkoliv plán. Kurt je můj," zašeptal Blainovi do ucha a vrátil se zpátky k jídlu.

,,Uvidíme po druhým úkolu." Vstal z lavice, aby nemohl dostat zpětnou vazbu a odešel z Velké síně. Pokoušel se udržet svůj dech pod kontrolou. Když už nebyl v dohledu, opřel se o zeď a na chvíli zavřel oči. Nebude jen tak lehké, než se s tím dokáže vypořádat. Ještě nikdy s nikým nemusel bojovat o něco tak důležitého, věděl, že to nebude jednoduché, ale nehodlal se vzdát.

\----------

Blaine seděl nervózně na schodech před jedním obrazem, kde přes říčku skákali koně a pobíhali sem a tam. Už chtěl, aby tenhle rozhovor skončil.

,,Takže, Slaine..druhý úkol se už blíží, jaké jsou tvé dosavadní pocity?" Novinářka Mary Halloranová kousala konec tužky v puse, i když pracovala na psacím stroji, z nějakého neznámého důvodu u sebe měla tužku s blokem.

,,Popravdě, jmenuju se Blaine," začal a vyčistil si hrdlo. V ruce žumlal kus látky z hábitu a na chvíli zavřel oči. Tyhle rozhovory patřily k nejhorším věcem na celém Turnaji, tedy kromě Sebastiana Smytha. ,,Na druhý úkol se pozitivně těším, určitě to bude velké dobrodružství." Falešně se usmál a podíval se na Mary skrz její brýle.

,,Máš nějaké uvolňovací techniky?" Blaine se nepříjemně zavrtěl. Snad ho nehodlá znásilnit.

,,Uhm, nic specifického, pouze se stýkám s mými kamarády," řekl a poškrábal se na zátylku, tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Slyšel, jak něco naťukala a pak se na něj znovu obrátila.

,,A co říkáš na drby, že chodíš s daným Kurtem Hummelem?" zeptala se, někde z kapsy vytáhla dortík a oblízla ho tak, až se jí poleva otřela o nos. Blaine byl na druhou stranu v šoku, opravdu si to o něm lidé mysleli?

,,No, není to pravda." Nepatrně zčervenal, tak raději obrátil pohled, upřel ho raději na nějaký obraz s kynutou dámou. Všimla si jeho pozornosti a laškovně mu zamávala.

,,Takže tím chceš říct, že nejsi gay?" zeptala se s kapkou nadšení a naděje, naklonila se k němu blíž. Blaine hlasitě polkl až se málem zadusil vlastními slinami. Teď byla jeho chvíle, tímhle se mu to o dost zlehčilo.

,,Ne, to ne. Jsem stoprocentní gay." Ztrapněně se zasmál a znovu odvrátil pohled. Novinářka si povzdechla.

,,Škoda krasavče." Už se chystala k odchodu, ale černovlasý chlapec jí zarazil: ,,Počkej!" Mary se na něj nechápavě podívala. 

,,Kdy ten článek zveřejníš?" zeptal se, kousek červeně se hromadilo na jeho tváři. Právě se přiznal, že je gay a Mary to co nevidět zveřejní, musel se ujistit, že se to lidi dozví ve správný čas.

,,Přibližně za týden, chceš mě snad donutit, abych to udělala dřív?" zeptala se, růžovým jazykem si olízla rty.

,,Ne, týden je fajn." Pokusil se o úsměv, ale vznikla z toho nějaká divná grimasa, kterou ani sám nedokázal popsat.

,,Neboj se ozvat, zlato." Mrkla na něj, brýle si poposunula víc nahoru.

,,Stoprocentní gay!"

\---------

,,Oficiálně vás vítám u druhého úkolu Turnaje Tří kouzelníků!" hlas Willa Schuestera se rozlehl po celém placu. Dav šíleně zapískal. Po profesorově boku stála ředitelka Krásnohůlek, Cassandra July, a ředitel Kruvalu Elliot Gilbert. U nich stáli jejich svěřenci, Dani Lovato a Sebastian Smythe. Blaine stál nesměle za svým učitelem přeměňování.

,,Dnešní úkol je jednoduchý, tedy pouze vysvětlování. Vítěz si to bude muset opravdu vybojovat." Podíval se na všechny účastníky.

,,Na vrcholu hory se ukrývá předmět, který vám dá indicii do třetího a posledního úkolu, pokud někdo nezíská tu danou věc, automaticky ztrácí výhodu," řekl, jeho hlas se kouzlem nesl dál, jako kdyby všude byly reproduktory.

,,Účastníci budou muset co nejrychleji vylést na horu na úplný vrcholek a vyhnout se zimní zvěři, kterou není jen tak lehké obejít." Blaine spolkl svůj strach a snažil se nevypadat nervózně.

Kurt seděl na jedné z tribun, hned vedle Quinn a Finna. Měl co dělat, aby si nezačal kousat nehty, měl takový strach o svého nejlepšího kamaráda a přítele, že se to nedalo považovat za normální.

,,Uklidni se chlape." Finn mu položil ruku na záda a lehce ho poplácal, ale i to stačilo, aby Kurt vyskočil z místa.

,,Cítím se jak nějaká nezodpovědná matka," zamumlal, na chvíli zavřel oči, aby zahnal zklamání.

,,To je dost divný, když vezmeš v potaz, že s jedním z nich chodíš." Finn pozvedl horní ret a dělal, že zvrací. Kurt zakroutil očima a slabě ho bouchl do paže.

,,Seš takový dítě," rýpl si a založil si ruce na prsou.

,,Ne takový jako ty." Finn vyplázl jazyk a chtěl ho poplácat na tváře, když ho chytily jiné ruce.

,,A dost vy dva. Nesedím vedle tebe jen tak. Máš se mi věnovat." Rachel Berryová vzala nebelvírské ruce a uchytila je do těch svých.

,,Holky," zamumlali oba, ale hned schytali od Quinn s Rachel vražedné pohledy.

\----------

,,V pohodě, Blaine?" Kudrnatý chlapec nečekal, že zrovna za ním přijde Sebastian Smythe a bude se ho ptát, jestli je v pohodě. Nechápavě se na něj otočil a pozvedl obočí.

,,Jsem fajn. Copak, bojíš se?" zeptal se, trochu se naklonil a úšklíbl se. V Sebastianově obličeji se objevil zvláštní výraz, ale hned byl nahrazen namyšleným úsměvem.

,,To uvidíme nahoře."

\----------

,,Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit?" Kurt dotáhl svého přítele do kruvalského srubu, kde poslední dobou strávili většinu jejich času. Nepatrně kývl.

,,O co jde?" zeptal se se starostlivým výrazem, palcem mu přejel po kloubech u ruky. Kurt si sedl do tureckého sedu.

,,Musíš mi něco slíbit," řekl tichým hlasem a porozhlédl se kolem.

,,Co se stalo? Někdo ti ublížil?" zeptal se znovu, dlaně mu dal na horké tváře. Kurt se zasmál, ale ponurý výraz nezmizel.

,,Ne, já jsem v pohodě." Přes řasy se podíval na vysokého chlapce a rty natočil na pravou stranu. Sebastian si ho nedůvěřivě prohlédl od shora nahoru. Nechápal tohle zvláštní chování.

,,A co teda?" zeptal se, jeho hlas byl něžný a opatrný, až by se zdálo, že to hraje.

,,Vím, že si s Blainem moc nerozumíte," začal a při tom se podíval na jejich propletené prsty, znovu cítil přítomnost levandulové vůně. Přišlo mu, že se mu kvůli ní líbil Sebastian ještě víc, ale nechápal to. Může se vám člověk líbit jen kvůli vůni? Jen kvůli té sladké, klidné, útulné vůni. Byl si celkem jistý, že ano, do Blaina se také zakoukal jen kvůli skořicovomalinové vůni jeho osoby, nebylo to nic neobvyklého.

,,Nerozumíte? Slabý slovo," uchechtl se jeho společník a lehl si zády na postel, Kurt se na něj zoufale podíval.

,,Ale povídej, do toho," povzbudil ho a hřejivě se usmál. Vzal ho za ruce a stáhl si ho k sobě tak, že na něm Kurt ležel. Havraspárskému žákovi uniklo z úst nepatrné zachechtání.

,,Vím, že Blaine není takovej tvrďák jako ty," řekl, rukou mu prohrábl zrzavě hnědé vlasy. Tahle věta Sebastiana potěšila, přece jenom k němu Kurt nic necítí, tuhle přetahovanou vyhraje. Chtěl něco říct, ale když viděl výraz jeho přítele, raději zmlkl.

,,Má milé, hodné a obětavé srdce. Nedokáže ze sebe dělat něco, co není," na chvíli se zasekl, tělem mu projel strach. Opravdu se o svého kamaráda bál.

,,To je v pohodě, zlato. Vezmi si svůj čas." Také si zamotal prsty do jeho vlasů. Kurt se nad jeho dotekem zachvěl, malé jiskřičky pochodovaly od temene hlavy až po konečky prstů na nohou.

,,Ty a Dani, dokážete udělat i věci, kterých jste nebyli nikdy před tím schopni. Blaine takový není," řekl, cítil se špatně, jako by pomlouval svého nejlepšího přítele za zády. Sebastianovi změkly oči, přesně tohle potřeboval slyšet. Věděl, že Blaine je slaboch a teď, když si to uvědomoval i Kurt, bylo nad míru jasné, s kým nakonec skončí. Pozorně naslouchal, co chce říct.

,,Ale není to slaboch. Potřebuje pouze podporu svých přátel." Kruvalský žák v duchu zaklel. Jak má vědět, co k tomu mrzimorskému žákovi Kurt cítí? Vždy, kdy už si myslel, že má vyhráno, najde se další věc, kterou na něm jeho přítel miluje.

,,Já tam nebudu, abych ho podporoval. Nebudu za ním stát a radit, co má dělat." Sebastian si ho prohlédl, opravdu ho to tolik trápilo?

,,Minule jsem tam aspoň byl, ale tentokrát už se budu dívat jenom z tribuny." Kurt si položil hlavu na Sebovu hruď, užíval si jeho přítomnost.

,,Potřebuju, abys na něj dal pozor," vyhrkl nakonec a s nadějí v očích se podíval na svého společníka.

,,Cože?" Tohle Sebastian rozhodně dělat nebude. Naprosto se mu ten návrh nelíbil.

,,Já vím, máte spolu soupeřit, ale potřebuju, abys mi slíbil, že když se Blainovi něco stane, nenecháš ho tam jen tak v samotě umřít." V jeho oceánových očích se objevily slzy.

,,Jenom tak, že bude v pořadí za tebou," zalykl se smutným vzdychem.

,,Jak můžu vědět, že mě nepodrazí?" zeptal se, ale už teď věděl, že musí získat Kurtovu pozornost a to se nestane jinak, než když přistoupí na jeho plán.

,,Nepodrazí, věř mi." Jedna slza mu stekla po tváři, Sebastian ji rychle setřel.

,,Pokud to pro tebe tolik znamená. Dám na něj za tebe pozor." Usmál se tak, že ukázal své vybělené zuby. Kurtovy oči se rozsvítily a nadšeně se usmál.

,,Děkuju!" vykřikl a omotal ruce kolem Sebastianova krku. Dal mu rychlou děkovací pusu.

,,Ale budeš mě muset uplatit něčím větším než jen malou pusinkou," zasmál se, když Kurt protočil očima. Chytl ho za spánky a vášnivě si ho k sobě přitáhl.

\-----------

Všichni tři kouzelníci stáli před startem. Sebastian se naposledy podíval na dav řvoucích fanoušků. I přes tu dálku cítil, jak je Kurt vystrašený. Pohled mu sklouzl na černovlasého chlapce vedle něj. Nejraději by se na něj vykašlal, nemá žádný důvod mu pomáhat, ale pokud si to tak Kurt přál, udělá vše, co je v jeho silách.

Šou začala. Každý z nich se rozběhl jiným směrem. Dani se vydala prudce do prava, kde viděla přijatelnou stezku a neztrácela ani vteřinu. Blaine zamířil zase úplně vlevo a Sebastian Smythe se držel kousek za ním, ale ne zase tak blízko, aby to bylo nápadné. Povzdychl si, takhle přijde o vítězství.

Blaina škrábaly kožešiny po celé šířce krku. Nevěděl, jestli se má těšit na vrchol, kde mu aspoň k něčemu budou. Těžce vydechoval, po tváři mu stékal pot. Tenhle úkol nemůže být zase tak těžký. Vydal se neupravenou stezkou, která na sobě měla několik kamenů. Několikrát zakopl o nějaký hrot, co nebezpečně vyčníval ze země a čekal, až se o něj někdo zabije. Čím výš stoupal, tím víc byla skála prudká a začaly se na ní objevovat zledovatělé plochy. Menší hromádky sněhu ležely různě mezi trsy trávy. Pokoušel se dostat na vrchol co nejdřív. Nemohl promarnit ani sekundu. Zapřísáhl se přece, že Turnaj vyhraje. Narazil na místo, které bylo snad nejprudší, co zatím viděl. Byla to slepá ulička. Skála vypadala jako provizorní lezecká stěna s úhlem devadesát stupňů. Svou dlaň položil na jeden z kamenů, ale ten se pod jeho vahou zlomil. Blaine nebyl žádný horolezec, tohle neměl šanci zvládnout. Srdce měl až v kalhotách, jak se mu třáslo strachem. Nenapadala ho jiná věc, než prostě vyletět na koštěti.

,,Accio, Bleskový zásah!" vykřikl s jeho hůlkou nad hlavou. Teď už musel jenom počkat.

\----------

,,Slib mi, že na sebe dáš pozor." Kurt seděl naproti svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi v jejich oblíbené místnosti, zapomenutých záchodcích. Blaine k němu zvedl zrak od učebnice, ze které se společně učili.

,,Copak na sebe nedávám vždycky pozor?" zeptal se a sám se té větě zasmál. Otočil na další stránku, už dva dny studoval obranu černé magie, když profesorka Washingtonová nutila k pracím navíc.

,,Já to myslím vážně, tohle není sranda." Kurt zavřel knihu a donutil mrzimorského žáka, aby se na něj podíval. Jejich pohledy se smíchaly dohromady. Blaine ho chytl za ruce a chvíli si prohlížel jeho prsty, hlavou se ještě trochu víc opřel do Kurtova sevření.

,,Neboj se, dokážu se o sebe postarat," řekl a naposledy mu přejel prsty po otevřené dlani.

,,Bojím se, že se ti něco stane." Havraspárský student se pokoušel nedávat své pocity najevo, protože věděl, že tomu tak nijak nepomůže.

,,Víš, co charakterizuje tahle čára?" zeptal se menší chlapec a prstem mu znovu přejel po dlani. Kurt byl rád, že změnil téma, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky.

,,Ne," vydechl se zatajeným dechem, nikdy nevěděl, jak se ohledně něj cítit. Naštěstí ho to nemuselo trápit, teď je se Sebastianem a jeho srdce patří jenom jemu.

,,Je to čára srdce. Pokud ti končí mezi ukazováčkem a prsteníčkem, znamená to, že jsi spolehlivý a dobrosrdečný kamarád, ale ty to máš trochu vychýlené." Hnědovlasý chlapec se zájmem sledoval Blainův prst, jak mu jezdí po kůži, každou chvíli ho udeřil záblesk energie.

,,Směřuje ti to spíš k ukazováčku, což znamená, že jsi romantická duše," na chvíli se odmlčel a posbíral trochu odvahy. ,,Ale to už dávno vím," dořekl a vydechl si úlevou, když se tomu jeho kamarád jen zasmál.

,,Co ještě z toho dokážeš vyčíst?" zeptal se zaujatě, překvapen Blainovým talentem.

,,No, pokud ti čára srdce končí přibližně tam, kde čára hlavy a života, což tobě jo. Musíš mít v sobě nějaký vnitřní problém, co tě trápí." Blaine se na něj otočil, medové oči spojil s těmi polárními.

,,A co by ten problém měl být?" zeptal se znovu. 

,,Nevím, třeba o něm ani sám nevíš," odpověděl a nadále si prohlížel jeho dlaň.

,,Třeba."

\----------

Blainovo koště přiletělo přesně do jeho ruky, s vděčností na něj nasedl a vyletěl s ním příkrý sráz. Když se mu podařilo být zase na nějaké planině, už na ní nebyl ani kousek trávy, všechna zeleň se skrývala pod tlustou vrstvou sněhu. Silný vítr mu projel tělem. Přitiskl si kožich víc k tělu. Chtěl pokračovat v letu na koštěti, ale vichr na něj byl moc silný, nemohl tak nadále postupovat. Dal si paži před obličej a pokračoval k samému vrcholu.

Na obrazovce, co byla vytvořená ředitelským kouzlem, šlo zřetelně vidět, jak Dani několikrát málem spadla dolů. Elaine, její přítelkyně, neseděla moc daleko od něj. Viděl, jak si nervozitou doslova škubala vlasy a nemohl se jí divit, protože sám umíral strachy. Nedokázal si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se Blaine nebo Sebastian zranili. Nemohl by to unést, ten stres na něj byl moc silný. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než bezmocně sledovat okolní dění a jak se Blaine pokouší vyhrát druhý úkol, zatímco se u něj blízko motá Sebastian.

Uslyšel podivný zvuk, jako kdyby nějaké zasyčení. Že by to byl had? Ne, v takové zimě by žádný nevydržel. Raději pokračoval dál, vrchol už nebyl tak daleko. Nohu kladl za nohou a nechával za sebou hluboké stopy, nebylo nijak lehké se brodit přes hroudy sněhu. Nezastavoval se, potřeboval to vyhrát. Najednou se před ním objevila obrovská ledová plocha, v polovině byla střihlá a mířila přímo ke spádu dolů. Srdce mu poskočilo zase do krku, tep se mu zrychlil, musel být silný. Opatrným krokem se vydal do předu, jiná cesta než přes útes, nebyla. Myslel si, že všechno bude v pořádku, ale najednou se k němu začala plížit velká chlupatá věc. Vytáhl si hůlku v obranném gestu. Tahle zvířata byla nebezpečná, i když vypadala jakkoliv roztomile.

,,Tak jo, pojď k tatínkovi," zamumlal si pod vousy a trochu ustoupil dozadu. Málem mu sjela noha, ale dokázal se udržet. Jeho srdce bouchalo v nepravidelném rytmu, ale to se pokoušel ignorovat. Najednou se bytost posunula rychlostí blesku až přímo k němu. Vylekal se, nemohl zastavit vystrašený výkřik, couvl o dva kroky dozadu, ale tentokrát se mu nepodařilo získat rovnováhu. Tvrdě dopadl na zem, hlavou se praštil o povrch tak silně, až se mu zatmělo před očima.

,,Co to je za zvíře?" Kurt se zděšeně podíval na svou kamarádku. S hrůzou sledoval, jak ta chlupatina skáče na Blainovo spadené tělo a přibližuje se mu k obličeji.

,,Neboj se, to je jenom Drsnochvost, myslím, že by měl být neškodný," odpověděla skoro okamžitě, ale jistá si zase tolik nebyla.

,,Myslíš?" zeptal se vystrašeně. Už to nevydržel, začal si kousat své pečlivě upravené nehty. 

Drsnochvost se pomalu přibližoval k Blainovu obličeji. Chlapec se raději nesnažil o žádnou sebeobranu. Neměl ponětí, co byla ta bytost zač, ale bál se, že to jakýmkoliv pohybem zhorší. Za pár sekund před sebou uviděl chlupatý obličej. Nepohnul ani brvou, zarazil dech a pokusil se to nevyplašit, doufal, že to nějakou náhodou odejde. Ale doufal asi moc málo. Zvíře udělalo strašidelný hrdelní zvuk a z jejího nosu se jí vylila mrazivá červená tekutina, přímo Blainovi do očí. Student doufal, že je to jen nějaká moč. Chvíli počkal, když ucítil, jak z něj zvíře slezlo a pak se posadil na zem. Najednou ho začaly neuvěřitelně pálit oči. Zařval bolestí, tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého.

,,Co se stalo?!" Kurt měl nervy v kýblu, postavil se, aby se rozběhl dolů za ředitelem Figginsem a řekl mu, ať Blaina okamžitě pošle na ošetřovnu, ale Finn ho stáhl zpátky na sedadlo.

,,Takhle mu nijak nepomůžeš," řekl a chytil ho z ramena, kdyby se o něco pokoušel.

,,Sakra, tohle není dobrý." Quinn, odborník přes fantastická zvířata, zaklela. Na tváři měla zamyšlený výraz.

,,Cože?! Co není dobrý?" Kurt se pokusil uklidnit, ale nešlo mu to, ani trochu.

,,Drsnochvost má v sobě ledovou tekutinu, kterou lije svým obětem do očí, aby je oslepil. Dělá to ale pouze menším živočichům, nechápu proč napadl Blaina," zamumlala a v hlavě si přepočítávala různé scénáře. Kurt absolutně nechápal, nad čím potřebovala přemýšlet, Blaine byl v nebezpečí!

Sebastian uslyšel bolestivý řev a zděsil se, když si uvědomil, že patří Blainovi. Rychle vyběhl ze své stezky a porozhlédl se kolem. Na ledové planině, kterou teď nedávno prošel, ležel Blaine a snažil se odplazit ke srázu. Vzpomněl si na Kurta a s povzdechnutím zamířil k jeho soupeři.

,,Drsnochvost je citlivý na pach netopýrů, ale Blaine nemá netopýra. Jak je možné, že ho napadl? Tohle nedává smysl." Blondýnka si podložila rukou bradu a upřeně se dívala na scénu na obrazovce.

,,Záleží na tom? Blainovi jde o život! Teď mě zajímá jen to, jak mu pomoct." Kurt si frustrovaně prohrábl vlasy a opřel se do sevření svého budoucího bratra, na tohle se nemůže dívat.

\----------

Sebastian vzal Blaina za ruku a utíkal se s ním schovat za nedalekou skálu. Mrzimor několikrát klopýtl o své vlastní nohy, ale nebylo to žádné překvapení, když neviděl ani na krok. Posadili se blízko ,,stěny" a nechali projít lavinu kolem, naštěstí nebyla tak velká, jak si mysleli.

,,Nevíš, co to způsobilo?" zeptal se černovlasý chlapec, s očima stále zavřenýma, neviděl ani na krok.

,,Na tom teď nezáleží, musíme být na vrcholku dřív než Dani," odpověděl striktně a s neochotou vzal svého nepřítele za ruku a vedl ho do sněžných pustin.

Kurta zahřálo u srdce, když viděl, jak jeho přítel pomáhá Blainovi přesně tak, jak se před tím domluvili. Trochu se uvolnil, ale ne na tolik, aby to všechno nesledoval s prudkými pohyby. Quinn si vedle něj stále něco mumlala.

,,Někdo to musel nafingovat Drsnochvosti tohle nedělají, někdo se pokouší sabotovat Blainův výkon!" vykřikla a rychlostí blesku vystřelila z místa, všichni přítomní se na ni nechápavě podívali.

,,Proč mi vůbec pomáháš?" zeptal se ho při cestě. Bouře už se stihla trochu uklidnit.

,,Dal jsem Kurtovi slib," řekl přes zaťaté zuby, už aby to rychle skončilo.

,,Díky," zamumlal Bradavický student, ale ten Kruvalský nic neodpověděl.

,,Už jsme skoro tam, poslední sráz a máme to za sebou." Zdálo se, že to nejhorší už přešli, teď šli po klidném kopečku a nic je nezastavovalo. Kolem leželo mnoho kamenů, které Blaine neviděl, takže několikrát spadl. Štvalo ho, že přišel o zrak, štvalo ho, že celý tenhle úkol teď závisel na Sebastianovi. Připadal si naprosto bezmocný.

,,Blaine?" Smythův hlas v sobě nesl trochu deprese. Možná ten dotyčný i brečel?

,,Co se děje? Nějaké další problémy?" zeptal se, nastražil uši, jestli něco neuslyší, ale ani hláska.

,,Co když ten Turnaj nevyhraju? Budu nicka." Myšlenky se mu z minuty na minutu změnily a to Blaina zmátlo. Zahrával si s ním snad? Najednou byl málem stažen dolů na zem, ale dokázal se udržet, na rozdíl od Sebastiana, který teď padl na kolena. 

,,Měl jsem souhlasit s tím stipendiem, teď nejsem nic!" zakřičel do prázdna, což Mrzimora děsilo.

,,Jsem si jistý, že se to nějak vyřeší," pokoušel se ho uklidnit, ale marně. Slepě pátral po Sebastianově těle.

,,Všechno je v prdeli!" Propukl v srdceryvný pláč, který si Blaine nedokázal odůvodnit.

,,Sebastiane, co se stalo?" zeptal se, ale pak to slyšel, zvuk nějakého zvířete.

Quinn seběhla dolů po schodech, oči nespouštěla z obrazovky. Nic nedávalo smysl. Proč by někdo chtěl, aby Blaine oslepl? A najednou viděla odpověď docela jasně. Viděla na obraz Blaina se Sebastianem, jak se k nim blíží nebezpečný magický tvor, Pogrebin. Zvíře, které pozoruje svoji kořist tak dlouho, až se jí zmocní zoufalství a beznaděj. Hned jak oběť padne s pláčem na kolena, Pogrebin je připraven k lovu. Ten někdo nechtěl uškodit Blainovi, ale Sebastianovi! Jediné krytí před touto bytostí, je slepota a to ten někdo Blainovi poskytl, kdo byl tenhle člověk a co chtěl?

,,Sebastiane, něco se k nám blíží, musíme zmizet." Konečně nahmatal jeho ruku a pokusil se ho odtáhnout z pláně.

,,Nemá to cenu, stejně tady umřem," rozvlykal se, ale mrzimorský žák se nedal, vytáhl svého protivníka na nohy a táhl ho kupředu, i když neměl ponětí, jakým směrem je to vede. Kolem noh se mu mihla nějaká věc, rychle vytáhl hůlku a vyřkl několik zaklínadel, nezdálo by se, že by to nějak fungovalo. Akorát to způsobovalo větší agresivitu, podle zvuku, co to vydávalo. Najednou se to obmotalo kolem jeho nohy. Rychle to nakopl, na chvíli se toho snad zbavil, protože se Sebastian zase znenadání vrátil ke svým smyslům.

,,Už jsme skoro tam," řekl naprosro klidným hlasem. Na chvíli vypadl a nepamatoval si dění v posledních deseti minutách, ale raději nad tím nepřemýšlel.

Doběhli do starobylé budovy na vrcholu. Nebyli však jediní, co se pokoušeli tenhle zápas co nejdříve ukončit. Jediná dívka se pokoušela dostat k sošce, ale nešlo jí to kvůli ochrnělým nohám. Plazila se ze všech sil, aby se tam dostala co nejdřív, přítomnost chlapců ji znervóznila. Už jí docházela síla v pažích.

Blaine se ještě jednou pokusil setřít tu tekutinu z oka, ale byla tam pevně přilepená asi neuvidí ještě nějakou dobu. 

,,Co teď, Sebastiane?" zeptal se a otočil se tím směrem, kde se nacházel jeho nedobrovolný společník. Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi. To se na něj teď vykašlal?

,,Sebastiane?" zeptal se nervózně a začal šmátrat kolem.

,,Asi jsi na to sám, hobbite," konečně uslyšel jeho hlas, ale to ho zmlátlo.

,,Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě a pokusil se najít aspoň stěnu.

,,Ten had mě dostal, nemůžu chodit," řekl naštvaným hlasem, který byl trochu dál než před tím.

Dani si všimla situace. Sebastian ležel na zemi a stejně jako ona se snažil doplazit do prostřed. Blaine tam jen dezorientovaně stál a snažil se najít záchytný bod. V hlavě vytvořila rychlý plán.

,,Blaine!" vykřikla ze svého místa na zemi, volaný chlapec prudce otočil hlavou a pokusil se rozpoznat hlas.

,,Dani?" zeptal se, nechápal, proč by volala zrovna na něho.

,,Budu tě vést k těm sochám, ale musíš mi slíbit, že mi jednu z nich taky hodíš," řekla milým hlasem a doufala, že Blaine přistoupí na hru dřív, než ho ten had taky dostane.

,,Dobře," řekl a pokusil se najít rovnováhu. Dani ho vedla, při čemž Sebastian se snažil být rychlejší než ten slepý chlapec.

,,To je ono, teď jdi jenom rovně!" zakřičela ze svého místa na zemi. Blaine ji následoval a pokračoval k malému ostrůvku uprostřed. Byl od něj jen pár centimetrů, když najednou uslyšel cvaknutí a celé jeho tělo málem spadlo do příkopu, kdyby se nezachytil o okraj.

,,No sakra," zamumlal si a pokoušel se nějak dostat nahoru. Neměl absolutní tušení, jak je ta propast hluboká a raději to ani nechtěl vědět.

,,To dokážeš." Málem spadl,  když se mu v hlavě odrazil Kurtův hlas, ale hned získal větší sebevědomí a zapřel všechnu svou sílu do horních končetin a vytáhl se nahoru. Konečně stál před soškami a nic mu nebránilo v tom, aby si je vzal.

,,Blaine! Vzpomeň si, jak jsem ti pomohl!" vykřikl znenadání Sebastian, všechny naděje na výhru u něj skončily. Černovlasý chlapec byl zmatený, komu to má teď hodit jako prvnímu?

,,Ty buď zticha! Vůbec si ho k tomu nenavedl! Blaine, prosím!" Dani ležela bezvládně na zemi, jed se jí dostával do trupu, už mohla hýbat pouze rukama a krkem. Blaine uchopil všechny sošky do rukou a zamyslel se. Nemůže dát někomu přednost. Napřáhl se a ty dvě sochy prostě někam hodil. Teď to byl souboj Dani se Sebastianem, kdo získá druhé místo. Anderson uchopil svou část úkolu a najednou se přenesl dolů, kde panovalo teplo a hluk.

,,Přivítejme vítěze druhého úkolu! Blaine Anderson, dámy a pánové!"


	10. 10

Cítil se šťastný, jeho moment slávy. Vyhrál druhý úkol! Blaine Anderson v něčem konečně vyhrál! Nadšenost vyprchala hned, jak ucítil něco pálivého na tváři a doplnilo to nepatrné plesknutí.

,,Tohle už mi nikdy nedělej!" Okamžitě poznal hlas svého nejlepšího kamaráda, usmál se, když ho objal. Obmotal kolem něj svoje zmrzlé paže a hlavu si opřel o jeho rameno.

,,Pojď, musíš na ošetřovnu," řekl a chytil ho za vrchní část paže. Blaine ho slepě následoval. Mezitím se u nich objevili zbylí soutěžící, ale toho už si havraspárský žák nevšiml.

Ošetřovatelka napatlala Blainovi něco na oči a on konečně mohl otevřít víčka od sebe. Byl více než šťastný, když první věc, co uviděl, byl ten nádherný obličej s modrozelenými kukadly.

,,Ještě tu chvíli zůstaň, kdyby se ti dostavily alergické reakce," řekla mu ta milá paní s blonďatými vlasy a poplácala ho po zádech. Blaine se na ni usmál a pokryl ho pocit úlevy, když už konečně mohl používat svůj zrak.

,,Jsem na tebe pyšný." Kurt roztomile naklonil hlavu a koutky natočil směrem nahoru. Blaine na chvíli ztratil dech a zapátral po nějakém náznaku ironie, žádný tam nebyl.

,,To doufám," Jeho oči připomínající javorový sirup se rozzářily, když se na chvíli odmlčel, ,,chci, abys byl." Kurt mu mnul zmrzlé paže a pokoušel se je zahřát, dřepěl u jeho postele. Černovlasý chlapec zavřel oči, cítil, jak se mu ten dotek vrívá do kůže. Chytil jednu z těch porcelánových dlaní do svých a palcem mu přejel po kloubech.

,,Všiml sis něčeho?" zeptal se ho Blaine, ale jeho kamarád neměl ponětí, o čem to mluví, tak pouze zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Už nemáš panické záchvaty." Zdálo se, že na ně Kurt naprosto zapomněl, protože se mu naprosto rozjiskřily oči a malý úsměv se přetvořil na velký nadšený.

Mlčel, na chvíli obrátil hlavu k zemi. Opravdu..že by se jich konečně zbavil? Dříve by měl touhle dobou prodělaných už několik záchvatů, ale zatím tu byl, naprosto s klidným dechem a pouze s trochu rozhozenou náladou. Se vším, co se v jeho životě dělo, neměl žádný čas, aby o tom přemýšlel. Nové přírůstky do jeho rodiny, Sebastian, Turnaj, Vánoce, Famfrpál, Blaine a spoustu dalších.

,,To já jsem na tebe pyšný." Mrzimor zvedl svoje lehce opálené dlaně a položil je Kurtovi na tváře. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu to bylo zvláštní, vždyť tohle dělali normálně, ale dnes, v tuto chvíli, jakoby to bylo poprvé. Kurt se podíval na svého nejlepšího kamaráda skrz své dlouhé řasy, v koutku úst malý úšklebek. Účastník Turnaje Tří kouzelníků přiblížil jejich čela k sobě, malé šimrání je neminulo. Nosy se o sebe nepatrně otřely, vytvořila se kolem nich dusná atmosféra. Oba se báli cokoliv udělat, aby nepřerušili tento vzácný moment.

,,Hádám, že ti oči chyběly, co?" Kurt se zasmál, pokusil se trochu zlehčit situaci. Nechápal, co má tohle všechno znamenat, nevadilo mu to, jen mu to nepřišlo správné. Chodil přece se Sebastianem! Ale Blaine není gay, tak se to tedy nepočítá, ne? Proč najednou cítil, že mu jeho city k Sebastianovi opadávají a stále více se prohlubují k Blainovi? Jak je to vůbec možné? Může k němu cítit tolik citů najednou? Proč se hnal za něčím, co v reálném světě bylo naprosto nemožné?

Blaine mu přejel prstem po líčku. Zrak mu spadl na Kurtovy sladké rty, měl neskutečnou potřebu se jich dotknout. Dech se mu nekontrolovatelně zrychlil, až se toho sám lekl, zavřel oči a pokusil se zklidnit. Nevěděl, jak dlouho ještě může čekat. Čekal tolik let, tolik let snil o něčem, co se teď zdálo kilometry daleko.  
,,Tenhle pohled mi chyběl," zamumlal, rty se skoro otřel o ty Kurtovy. Cítil tu skořicovou vůni, co se kolem nich vždy linula. 

Kurt zalapal po dechu. Co se to právě dělo? Tohle byla láska? Takhle to tedy vypadalo? Modrozelené oči upřel do těch medových. Jejich dechy se mísily, stávaly se jedním. U srdce cítil nervózní šimrání, kupodivu nebylo nepříjemné, naopak si to užíval, chtěl tak zůstat na vždy. Trochu se naklonil dozadu, potřeboval být k těm rtům fyzicky blíže.

Blaine nevěděl, co dělá. Měl chuť popadnout Kurta za tváře a vášnivě ho políbit v té zastaralé ošetřovně. Pokud se Kurt neodtáhl už teď, znamenalo to tedy, že se neodtáhne ani potom, že? Zatajil dech a přitáhl se ještě víc. Horní rty se střetly. Svět se zastavil. Havraspárský žák opřel své dlaně o postel. Blaine neúmyslně obrátil oči v sloup. Stačil jeden jediný milimetr, pouhý kousek.

,,Za všechno můžeš ty!" Výkřik z chodby je donutil, aby se od sebe odlepili. Kudrnatý chlapec zalapal po dechu, netušil, jak dlouho ho zadržoval. Na ošetřovnu přiletěla dvě lehátka, na kterých ležela dvě těla.

,,To tys ho navedla k těm sochám! Kdybys to neudělala, možná neskejsneš na třetím místě!" arogantní kruvalský hlas se rozlehl místností. Dani sebrala všechny zbylé síly a natáhla se na lehátko vedle ní, kde těsně minula Sebastianův obličej.

,,Snaž se víc holka, na Smytha jen tak nevyzraješ!" zakřičel a taky se pokusil napřáhnout paži, ale šlo mu to ještě hůř než krásnohůlské dívce.

,,Výzva přijata," zamumlala si pod fousy.

Kurt měl nutkání něco udělat, měl by něco udělat, že? Postarat se o svého přítele. Naposledy se podíval na Blaina, srdce se mu zase zastavilo. Nechápal, co se mezi nimi dělo. Nelíbilo se mu to, ale zároveň nechtěl, aby to přestalo. Potřeboval odpovědi, ale právě teď měl jiné starosti.

,,Sebe, jsi v pořádku?" přiběhl ke svému partnerovi, chytil ho za omámenou ruku a pokusil se ze sebe setřást vinu. Přece nepodváděl, proč se cítil tak provinile? Nic snad neudělal, ne?

,,Jsem v pohodě, princezno." I přes všechna nehybná místa dokázal někde v sobě najít tu vůli, aby se ušklíbl. Viděl ten pohled, kterým se na ně Blaine koukal a pro jednou mu to dávalo důvod, aby nebyl naštvaný na Kurta, že ho připravil o vítězství. Pokud s ním bude nadále chodit, o což se postará, donutí Blaina tolik žárlit, že mu bude tak mizerně, že nedokáže Turnaj vyhrát. Kurt si sedl na kraj postele a něžně ho políbil na zchladlé čelo. Hned jak to udělal, skořicovou vůni nahradila levandulová a najednou vše bylo zase v pořádku. Jistě, ještě si musí s Blainem promluvit a říct mu, že s tím musí přestat, ale teď se musí soustředit na podporu svého přítele.

,,A ještě jednu na pusu." Smythe se úšklíbl ještě víc a Hummel jen protočil očima, věnoval mu malou pusu na rty a hned se odtáhl, prsty mu odstrčil pryč lokny, co mu padaly do čela.

,,Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat," začal, při čemž se pokusil pohnout prsty, ale bez úspěchu. Hnědovlasý chlapec se na něj tázavě podíval, ,,v kruvalském srubu děláme párty na oslavení předposledního úkolu. Půjdeš tam se mnou?" zeptal se, v očích se mu objevily hvězdičky.

,,No jistě." Kurt ani nemusel váhat, aby odpověděl. Znovu ho rychle políbil a usmál se, tentokrát vzal obě dlaně do svých.

,,Taky přijď, Blaine." V hlase mu šla slyšet ironie a mrzimorský student přesně věděl proč. Moc dobře věděl, o co se Sebastian snaží, chce, aby je viděl spolu, jak se líbají, jak se Sebastian dotýká Kurta na místech, kde to rozhodně není v pořádku. Chtěl, aby ho ty myšlenky strašily v noci ve spánku. A dařilo se mu to, nějakou chvíli, ale teď už se nenechá, nedopustí, aby se kvůli němu cítil mizerně. 

\-----------

Kožená vesta se leskla od červenomodrých světel, černé boty klepaly o laminovanou podlahu. Rukou si prohrábl své dozadu sčesané vlasy. Takhle drsně se už dlouho necítil. Nebyl si jeho volbou outfitu tolik jistý, ale Sam ho přesvědčil, takže mu věřil. Sebevědomí mu ale rozhodně nechybělo. Měl přesný plán, jak se bude dnešní večer ubíhat a končil Sebastianovým uvědoměním, že pro Kurta není ten pravý. Po jeho boku kráčel jeho mrzimorský kamarád a dodával mu potřebnou odvahu. Naštěstí ho nebude otravovat celý večer, blonďatý student sem přizval svou přítelkyni Mercedes, se kterou se dali dohromady na vánočním plese. Poplácal ho podporovtelsky po zádech a našel si svou cestu k veselé nebelvírce. Blaine si povzdechl a začal hledat svou životní lásku.

Sebastian čekal na svůj doprovod už deset minut. V ruce držel kytici oranžových tulipánů. Měl úplé tmavě modré džíny a bílou košili s navrchu rozepnutými knoflíky. Kurt sešel ze schodů a místo v kalhotech kruvalského studenta se zdálo ještě menší. Druhý chlapec měl na sobě těsné žluté kalhoty s černou košilí a bílým sakem, vlasy si sčesal do vysokého účesu. Mile se usmál a přešel k Sebastianovi, kde se zastavil. Účastník Turnaje se na chvíli zastavil a znovu si prohlédl svého přítele, nezmohl se ani na slovo. Myslel si, že když získal Kurta pro sebe, bude to úžasné, teď zjistil, že tohle byl rozhodně jackpot. 

\----------

 

I když večírek teprve začal, linul se zde pach alkoholu a nějaké neznámé látky. Blaine si musel na chvíli zacpat nos, aby si na ten zápach aspoň trochu přivykl. Spatřil Tinu, což by nikdy v životě nečekal. Nedařilo se mu najít Kurta a ani Sebastiana, tak usoudil, že mu nebude na škodu, když se na chvíli zastaví u své kamarádky, tedy v hloubi duše doufal, že aspoň doufal, že zůstali na kamarádech po tom, co se stalo.

„Ahoj, Tino." Připlížil se k ní zezadu tak potichu, že se ho havraspárka lekla. Poskočila leknutím, ale zároveň se otočila.

„Ahoj, Blaine." Usmála se na něj a nervózně se podívala na špičky bot.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptal se a podíval se po kruvalském srubu, bylo tu šero a na jeho vkus až moc narváno a vydýcháno, nechápal, co by tady dělala taková stydlivá dívka.

„Potřebovala jsem se ujistit," odpověděla tajemným hlasem a podívala se kolem, jestli je někdo nesleduje. To Blaina znejistilo, co měla na mysli.

„Ujistit co?" zeptal se znovu a nechápavě pozvedl obočí. Tina si nešťastně povzdechla.

„Hele, kdybych ti to řekla, nevěřil bys mi. Raději se do toho nepleť," zamumlala a trochu víc si schovala obličej za své husté tmavé vlasy. Fialové prameny se jí ve tmě ztrácely. Mrzimor ji vůbec nechápal, kam se ta stará Tina poděla? Byl zvyklý, že koktala, ale teď, teď se nezadrhla ani jednou. Rozhodl se to nechat být.

„Víš, že když mi to řekneš takhle, bude mě to zajímat ještě víc?" Nakrčil čelo, až mu se na něm objevily malé vlnky.

„Fajn, ale nesmíš nikomu nic říct," zavrčela a popadla dvě skleničky. Blaine s napětím kývl a dychtivě čekal, až mu poví, o co jde.

„Myslím si, že Sebastian podvádí."

\----------

 

„Jednou se dokonce se popral s jedním týpkem, kterej si z nás dělal srandu," Nick se na chvíli odmlčel a podíval se na svého blonďatého přítele, „když to řeknu takhle, nezní to jako velkej příběh, ale on mu strčil lžičku do nosu!" Kolečko studentů se zasmálo. Kurt seděl mezi nohama svého přítele, hlavu měl opřenou o Sebastianovu hruď, jehož ruce se ocitaly kolem jeho ramen. Všichni kolem něj měli skleničky s nějakým alkoholem, který sem nějak Trent, další kruvalský žák, propašoval. Sedělo zde osm lidí, Jeff s Nickem, Trent, Hunter, David s Wesem, kteří se snažili předvádět, že mezi nimi nic není a nakonec, Sebastian s Kurtem. Havraspárský chytač začínal pochybovat o tom, že Kruval není škola pro gaye. Měl čím dál víc důvodů, aby si myslel přesný opak. Nick znovu roztočil prázdnou flašku a ta se zastavila na Trentovi, ten se zasmál.

„Pravda nebo lež?" zeptal se ho černovlasý chlapec a Trent nad tím chvíli přemýšlel, pak se zdálo, že se konečně rozhodl.

„Pravda," řekl a nervózně se posadil na pohovce. Od kluků se ozvaly nesouhlasy a otrávené mručení. Kurt se nad tím musel zasmát. Z nějakého důvodu si s těmihle kluky rozuměl a bylo mu tu příjemně. Poklidně seděl a sledoval dění kolem něj, mezitím, co cítil, jak se mu Sebastian prohrabuje ve vlasech. Dřív by ho to hrozně štvalo, ale teď mu to přišlo příjemné a nechtěl, aby přestal. Nick se poradil s Jeffem a něco si potichu šuškali.

„Už sis tady s někým vrzl?" zeptal se, celé kolo propuklo ve smích, ale Trent se jen záhadně usmál a projel pohledem každého, kdo se na něj podíval.

„Jop," řekl a záhadně se usmál. Všechny to šokovalo. Kurt usoudil, že jako jediný z nich byl hetero, takže to muselo znamenat, že se vyspal s někým z Bradavic nebo Krásnohůlek. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale opravdu ho zajímalo, kdo byl ten druhý člověk.

„Tak nám řekni, kdo to byl!" Jeff vykřikl a nervózně se zakroutil na místě.

„Lásko, tvůj gay se ukazuje."

„Až si všichni vezmete jednoho panáka, svěřím se vám," řekl a pokrčil obočí. Každý z nich si vzal panáka do ruky a na ex ho do sebe kopli. Pouze Kurt seděl na stejném místě, nechtěl se uchýlit k pití alkoholu.

„Ty taky, Kurte." Trent se vítězně usmál, doufal, že se jeden z nich nenapije a bude je muset nechat v sladké nevědomosti.

„Ale no tak, Kurte. Udělej to pro nás." Hunter se naklonil dopředu, byl doprovázen souhlasným mručením.

„Když já nevím," zamumlal tak, že ho snad nikdo neslyšel.

„Pokud nechceš, nemusíš, ale nechal bys všechny ostatní na holičkách. To snad nechceš, ne?" Sebastian mu zašeptal do ucha tak, že se mu na krku naježily všechny chlupy.

„Ne, ale alkohol bychom ještě neměli pít. Nevím, jestli to chci pokoušet." Pohled sklopil na jeho prsty, cítil se provinile, ale zároveň nepotřeboval další věc, která by ho nějak pohoršila.

„Jenom jeden, pak tě nikdo nebude nutit. Slibuju." Sebastian mu věnoval malou pusu na hlavu a prsty mu projel po líčku. Kurt zavřel oči, chytil skleničku do ruky a kopl ji do sebe. Pálila ho v krku a měla nahořklou chuť, ale překvapivě stihl tu tekutinu tak rychle spolknout, že ta nechutná pachuť nezůstala v jeho krku moc dlouho.

Trent si povzdechl, ale pak se na všechny znovu podíval.

„Měl jsem trojku s Dani a Elaine."

\---------

 

„Počkej, jak to myslíš, že podvádí?" zeptal se nechápavě, v srdci mu poskočilo. Byla to pravda? Kdyby ano, měl by v soutěži takovou výhodu, o které se mu ani nesnilo.

„Nevím, jak to udělal, ale když se plazil k těm soškám, byl celkem v pořádku. Kdyby ses podíval trochu blíž, nic mu nebylo," řekla a skepticky se podívala kolem. Blaine nemohl uvěřit svým uším. Jak na to přišla?

„Možná bychom měli někam do soukromí." Jak řekla, tak udělala. Vzala Mrzimora za ruku a odvedla do odlehlé místnosti.

„Poprvé jsem si toho všimla při prvním. Pokoušel se poškodit Dani, když na ni poštval hejno včel. Moc jsem to nechápala a při druhém úkolu jsem se snažila všímat si jeho chování a všechno do sebe zapadlo." Ještě jednou zkontrolovala okolí a pak vytáhla ze své tašky objemnou knihu.

„Co to je?" zeptal se už po několikáté, pokoušel se v tom najít nějaký systém, který by mu pomohl s pochopením celé téhle situace, ale nic.

„Učebnice o fantastických zvířatech. Napsal ji Newt Scamander, zabýval se jimi několik let, takže by měla být snad nejpřesnější," řekla a prolistovala na danou stránku. Pak ukázala na jeden obrázek.

„Tady, drsnochvost. Podobají se zakrslým selatům s dlouhýma nohama, ježatým pahýlovitým ocasem a úzkýma černýma očima. Jeho potravu si získavá stříkaním jedovaté tekutiny do očí neškodným živočichům," přečetla a podívala se na svého kamaráda.

„Tím chceš říct, že mě to v prvním místě nemělo vůbec napadnout?" zeptal se a podíval se na stejný odstavec, který právě přečetla.

„Přesně, někdo to musel nafingovat. Hele, další věta říká: Láká je netopýří pach, po kterém se jim zamlží zornice a řídí se pouze čichem." Blaine si k sobě okamžitě čichl. Copak smrděl jako netopýr.

„Někdo ti musel strčit něco do kabátu a jak to tak pozoruju, byl to Sebastian." Zavřela knihu a podívala se po pokoji. Očividně to byl pokoj jednoho z kruvalských studentů. Začala se prohrabávat v jednotlivých šuplících.

„Ale jakto, že si toho nevšiml nikdo z učitelů?" zeptal se nechápavě. Usilovně se snažil, aby k sobě všechna kolečka zapadla, ale nedokázal.

„Tohle je důvod," řekla a z jednoho z šuplíků vytáhla malou lahvičku.

„Co to je?" zeptal se a přešel k ní ještě blíž.

„Omamný lektvar, dokáže tě obalamutit i v těch nejjistějších věcech. Musel to použít na všechny profesory. Jak se mu to povedlo?" To poslední nebyla úplně otázka, spíše se ptala sama sebe a nedokázala si odpovědět.

„Moje teorie je taková. Chce dychtivě vyhrát, tak si připravil plán, kde oslepneš a Dani se zbaví nějak jinak, stále si nejsem jistá, proč se o ni nezajímal. Možná jo, ale na to jsem ještě nepřišla. Chtěl si vzít sochu a odejít. Zbavil se největší hrozby, tebe. Bohužel to nešlo úplně podle jeho plánu a byl uštknutej a jeho protilátka nefungovala tolik, jak chtěl, proto jsi vyhrál ty."

\----------

 

„Hej, Dani! Jaká byla trojka s Trentem?" Když Hunter krásnohulskou žačku uviděl, hned na ni musel zavolat. Tahle informace se mu tak líbila, že vyhodlal využít její každý koutek. Když to jediná dívka v Turnaji slyšela, prudce se otočila. Spatřila opilé studenty, jak do sebe lijí další lahve alkoholu. Chytila Trenta za lem trika a tvrdě se mu podívala do očí.

„Měli jsme dohodu," zavrčela takovým způsobem, že mu naprosto prskla do obličeje. Trent se pouze ušklíbl.

„A ty jsi ji porušila, naše dohoda neplatí," řekl s úsměvem na tváři. Dani zavřela oči a napočítala do deseti, aby mu nevrazila do držky. Pustila stisk na jeho hrudi a odkráčela opačným směrem. Nikdo kolem, jim moc nedával pozornost, Jeff s Nickem už před hodinou odešli do jejich pokoje. David s Wesem se něčemu smáli.

„Co to dělám? Teď bych to tady měl všechno zastavit, jsem přece prefekt, u Merlina!" zamrmlal Wesley a opřel se hlavou o sedačku.

„Tak na to teď nemysli." David si ho přitáhl do dlouhého opileckého polibku. Mezitím se Hunter hladově podíval po Trentovi.

„Hele, Trente, rád experimentuješ?" zakřičel na něj přes všudypřítomný hluk.

„Jdeme na to." Teď tam už tam zbyli pouze Kurt se Sebastianem. Bradavický student do sebe lil už asi pátého panáka a na to, že v tom nebylo tolik alkoholu, cítil, jak mu prudce proudí v organizmu. Všechno bylo rozmazané, v krku měl hořkou pachuť, ale nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na tu nažloutlou tekutinu.

„To by stačilo, už jsem tě dost opil." Sebastian vypil poslední sklenici a prudce položil svého přítele na pohovku. Dnes se to konečně stane. Kurt byl mimo své smysly a nevěděl o okolním světě, ani si ráno nevzpomene, že přišel o panenství. Tohle byl jeho úmysl, o který se celý večer snažil. Hladově se sápal po těch porcelánových rtech. Jednou rukou mu rozepl všechny knoflíky na černé košili. Pomohl mu pomalu vstát, rty neopouštěly ty jeho ani na sekundu. Dlaň mu sjela o něco níž než na dolní záda. Uchytil ho za lemy kalhot a vytáhl si ho k sobě nahoru tak, aby mu Kurt obmotal nohy kolem pasu.

\--------

 

„Musíme najít co nevíce důkazů, rychle, podrž to." Tina mu podala nějaký svitek papíru, co měl položený na stole. Skepticky se na něj podíval a okamžitě poznal Kurtovo písmo.

„Tino, tohle není žádný důkaz, akorát dopis od Kurta," hned jak to dořekl, u dveří jejich pokoje se ozval nepatrný hluk. O dveře se musel někdo silně opřít, protože hlasitě zavrzaly.

„Co budem dělat? Chytí nás tady!" křikl na ni šeptem a rychle zahodil všechny důkazy, co mu dala havraspárka do rukou. Aniž by se stačil nadát, Tina mu přitiskla rty na ty svoje, ruce se mu zahákla do těch perfektně upravených vlasů. Právě včas, protože dveře se náhle otevřely. Stál v nich Sebastian s opilým Kurtem. Kruvalský žák se pouze ušklíbl nad pohledem gaye a dívky. Možná Blaine nebyl tak velký gay, jak si mysel. Ale Blaina teď zajímalo jediné. Kurtovo tělo bezvládné stálo u toho Sebastianova. Zadrhl se mu dech, když uviděl jeho rozepnutou košili a pod ní ta hladká porcelánová kůže. Projela jím vlna vzteku.

„Tak to si snad děláš srandu! Ty ho chceš znásilnit?" zařval přes celý pokoj, až to přehlušilo vnější hluky.

„Sám to chtěl." Ušklíbl se a položil svému příteli ruku na bok, přitáhl si ho k sobě fyzicky blíže. Blaine se neudržel, prostě Sebastianovi jednu vrazil přímo do nosu. Chytl Kurta za paži a utíkal s ním co nejdál od toho člověka, o kterém teď vůbec nevěděl, co si o něm myslet. 


	11. 11

Turnaj Tří Homosexuálů

Dle našich zdrojů se konal předposlední úkol naší velké soutěže. Pořadí je prozatím takovéto: Sebastian Smythe z Kruvalu na třetím místě, Dani Lovato z Krásnohůlek s druhou pozicí a Bradavický Blaine Anderson jako prozatímní vítěz. Naše reportérka Mary Halloranová nám s nimi poskytla exkluzivní rozhovory, ve kterém nám odhalila jejich nejtemnější tajemství. 

Sebastian Smythe, kruvalský student v předposledním ročníku, šťastně zadaný, s výbornými známkami a slibnou budoucností. Co by zrovna on, tento dokonalý teenager, mohl skrývat? Svěřil se nám, že není tak úplně úžasný, jak se na první pohled zdá. Ve škole se projevuje jako jeden z nejvíce škodolibých žáků a tresty po škole si musí pykat více než dvakrát za týden.

Sladká dívenka, Dani Lovato, jediná dívka v celém Turnaji. Také šťastně zadaná, se skvělými známkami a milou povahou. Jenomže existuje choutek, který se jí nedaří skrývat. Trpí závislostí na dezertech, po každém jídlu si dá vždy aspoň jeden. Jak si dokáže udržet tak skvělou figuru, je nám dosud neznámo.

A to nejlepší na konec. Blaine Anderson, jediný nezadaný soutěžící. Na ples šel s havraspárskou studentkou, Tinou Cohen-Chang, ale nezdá se, že by spolu něco měli. Ale jak to tedy Blaine s těmi vztahy má? Přišli jsme na odpověď. V interview se nám otevřel a my zjistili naprosto novou informaci. Ne, že by tento mladík měl problémy s dívkami, je to, jak sám řekl, stoprocentní gay. 

Pokud pohár chtěl vybrat hlavně homosexuály, udělal to asi z nějakého důvodu.

Ať ten nejlepší vyhraje!

\- Kouzelnický deník

Kurt s šokem otevřel pusu, tohle nemůže být pravda, že? V novinách si přece vždycky vymýšleli, tohle byla jen nějaká fáma, aby Blaina nějak pošpinili. Vzpomínky na minulý večer mu projížděly hlavou. Stále měl kocovinu, ale vzpomínal si překvapivě dobře, i když by raději zapomněl.

,,Proč se tolik staráš?! Nemůžu udělat jedno jediné rozhodnutí, aniž bys u toho nebyl!" zakřičel plnou silou, snažil se vyprostit ze silného stisku, ale byl moc opilý, aby ho přepral.

,,Je mi jedno, co na mě řveš, jsi na mol, potřebuješ si lehnout, jinak to nedopadne dobře," řekl zklidněným hlasem a nezastavoval v chození.

,,Přestaň, Blaine! Nejsem žádný malý děcko, co potřebuje chůvu!" zakřičel znovu, hlava ho bolela, víčka se mu zavírala, pořádně nevěděl, co říká, ale byl naštvaný.

,,Fajn, tak se aspoň posaď." Blaine pustil Kurtovu ruku a následně si vedle něj sedl. Havraspárský chlapec mě žaludek vzhůru nohama, měl pocit, že se každou chvíli pozvrací.

,,Proč jsi mě tam nenechal? Chtěl jsem to, konečně bych nebyl ten trapnej panic." S bolestí si opřel hlavu o stěnu a zavřel oči, zkoušel, aby obsah jeho žaludku zůstal tam, kde měl.

,,Je mi to líto, Kurte, ale věř mi, nechtěl bys to." Nagelovanou helmu si opřel o chladnou zeď, na chvíli zavřel oči a pokusil se zklidnit svoje ruce, klouby měl nepatrně zčervenalé. Podíval se na svého kamaráda, co vedle něj seděl na zemi, těžce vydechoval, měl snad další záchvat? Položil mu dlaň na záda a pohyboval jí nahoru a dolů.

,,Asi se pozvracím," zamumlal, v krku se mu nahromadila nasládlá tekutina, rychle polkl. Blaine se pokusil něco říct, ale někdo mu silně stiskl zápěstí a vytáhl ho na nohy. Než se stihl nadát, opět se ocitl na zemi, v nose cítil teplý proud krve, jak ho do něj někdo udeřil. Konečně se ale dokázal zorientovat a zjistit, co se děje. Skláněl se nad ním jeho úhlavní nepřítel, který napřahoval svou pěst, aby ho znovu udeřil, ale mrzimorský žák se rychle odkutálel na stranu. Sebastianova rána minula, ztratila se ve vzduchu.

,,O co se to pokoušíš?!" Černovlasý chlapec se držel za nos a snažil se zastavit krvácení.

,,Ať už se snažíš, jak se snažíš, jeho nikdy nezískáš!" zakřičel, oči mu plály zlobou, doprovázela je rudá barva. Pokusil se napřáhnout, ale opět minul, všechno pro něj bylo rozmazané. Blaine viděl velice dobře a věděl, že tenhle souboj vyhraje.

,,Copak nevidíš, že na něj máš špatný vliv?" Snažil se být ten chytřejší a čekal, až se kruvalský student vyřádí. 

,,Jasně, mezitím ty, stále zůstáváš jako jeho děvka. Cupitáš za ním jako poslušnej pejsek." Uchechtl se a rukávem si utřel zaschlou krev. V Blainovi to vřelo, hned od začátku té ztracené párty, ale teď..., neměl pocit, že by byl někdy tak naštvaný jako právě v tuto chvíli. Nedokázal udržet chladnou hlavu, a pak to začalo. Konečtiny se střetaly v prudkých pohybech, hlasité rány se ozývaly opuštěnou chodbou.

Kurt seděl zděšeně na zemi, několikrát se pokoušel zvednout a oddělit dva rivaly od sebe, neměl na to ale dostatečnou sílu. Doufal, že je to vše jen sen a pokud ne, že na to do rána zapomene. Ještě že se tam za několik minut objevil Sam s Artiem a s těžkým zápřahem je od sebe odtrhli

Nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Porvali se včera kvůli němu? Co to dělal se svým životem? Vždyť se včera opil! Stále cítil bolest v jeho hlavě, bral to jako nějaký náznak potrestání. Tohle by do sebe nikdy neřekl. Bylo něco kolem déváté hodiny dopoledne, ve Velké síni už zůstaly zbytky studentů. Položil tedy noviny na stůl. Ze všech sil se jim snažil nevěřit, ale najednou to dávalo smysl. Znamenalo to, že měl u Blaina přeci nějakou šanci? I když si byl celkem jistý, že to včerejškem naprosto pokazil. Jak tohle vyřeší? Včera málem přišel o panenství, kdyby nebylo jeho nejlepšího kamaráda.. Nechápal své city k Sebastianovi, když o něm jen tak přemýšlel, necítil nic, ani náznak něčeho pravého, ale když se před ním najednou objevil, jeho srdce se rozpumpovalo a byl šťastný, že zrovna on měl to potěšení, aby ho mohl nazývat jako přítele. Právě teď ale necítil nic, chtěl se sním rozejít, prostě to ukončit, všechno by se tolik zlehčilo. Položil si hlavu do dlaní a čekal. Čekal na zázrak.

\----

Blaine seděl venku, jaro sice ještě nebylo, ale teplo už prostupovalo jeho kostmi. Smutně si povzdechl, celé tělo ho ještě ze včerejška pálilo, netušil, že Sebastian bude mít takovou ránu. Prsty měl zabořené v trávě ošlehlé ranní rosou, když za sebou uslyšel opatrné kroky. Nepouštěl zrak ze třpytivého jezera. Vedle něj si sedlo další tělo.

,,Promiň." Ten hlas by poznal všude. Byl na něj naštvaný, ale nedokázal to dát úplně najevo, protože k němu stále cítil něco opravdu silného. Pouze zavřel oči a lehl si na studenou zem, čekal, co mu chce Kurt říct.

,,Vím, že jsme si to spolu ještě úplně tak nevyříkali a moc se mi do toho nechce, ale je to důležitý," povzdychl si, rukou projel svými oříškovými vlasy. Panovalo mezi nimi nepříjemné ticho.

,,Řekni něco, prosím," řekl frustrovaným hlasem, upřel pohled na Blaina.

,,Co chceš, abych řekl?" zeptal se mrzimorský student a konečně se podíval na svého kamaráda. Oba měli v obličeji zoufalé pohledy.

,,Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" Kurt vytáhl noviny odněkud, kde je schovával a předal je Andersonovi, ten se na ně podíval a uchechtl se, jak z toho zase udělali tu největší vědu světa.

,,Asi jsem si nemyslel, že je to důležitý." Pokrčil rameny a začal zkoumat ten zažloutlý papír skrz na skrz. Kurt se na něj zděšeně podíval, co se to s ním dělo?

,,Jsme kamarádi šest let a ty ses mi ani neobtěžoval říct o tvé orientaci? Co ty doby, kdy si mě za to všichni dobírali?! Mohls to zastavit!" Kurt byl naštvaný, nechápal to. On sám se Blainovi svěřil hned po několika dnech. Byl to úplně první člověk, kterému to kdy řekl a teď, jeho nejlepší kamarád to vyžvanil jen nějaké novinářce a on na to musel přijít sám.

,,Myslíš, že jsem byl připavenej? Nemůžu za to, žes to potřeboval všem dávat tak zřetelně najevo!" Blaine už toho měl dost, buď to skončí hned teď nebo to nedopadne dobře. Pokoušel se být v klidu, ale bylo to těžší, než si myslel.

,,Rozmysli si pořádně, co se chystáš říct, Blaine." Kurt měl slzy na krajíčku. Řekl mu právě Blaine, jediný člověk, co ho kdy chápal, že je to jeho chyba? Že on může za svou sexuální orientaci?

,,Nemyslíš si, že jsem toho pro tebe udělal tolik? Tolikrát jsem ti zachránil zadek a tolikrát jsi mi ublížil. A já hlupák tě furt ochraňoval." Blaine si prohrábl své zpocené vlasy, pokoušel se uklidnit, opravdu to zkoušel. Mezitím se Hummel šokem nadechl, takže takhle to bylo?

,,Takže toho lituješ?" Strašně se bál odpovědi, pokud se otočí v zápornou, nevěděl, jestli to dokáže udržet. Blaine se na něj otočil, v medových očích se zračila něha. Chytil svého kamaráda za ruce.

,,Nikdy a budu v tom pokračovat, když bude potřeba. Nenechal bych tě na holičkách."

,,Jsem trochu zmatený."

,,Proč?"

,,Chvíli na mě křičíš a pak mi říkáš, jak si najednou hrozně rád." Kurt zasmušile naklonil hlavu na stranu. Na čele mu visela starostlivá vráska.

,,Promiň, je toho na mě prostě moc." Blaine znovu zavřel oči a nechal se unášet klidným vánkem.

,,Já to chápu. Taky se omlouvám, poslední dobou jsem mimo kontrolu." Havraspárský žák se smutně usmál, pohled také sklopil k jezeru.

,,Ať se snažím, jak se snažím, stále jsem směšně zkušený se životem tak, jako mládě tučňáka." Kurt se začervenal, ale nespouštěl oči z určitého místa, tím si nevšiml, že ho Blaine pozorně sleduje.

,,Není to směšný." Kurt k němu stočil pohled. Jeho océánová se smíchala s chutným medem. A svět se pro jednou zase v polovině zastavil. Bylo to jako kdyby v sobě měli čipy, které když spolu navázaly kontakt, začaly dělat neuvěřitelné.

,,Promiň." Kurt uhl pohledem, tohle nedokázal, byli jen kamarádi, nic víc.

,,Už ses omlouval, pochopil jsem to." Blaine mu položil dlaň na tvář, palcem mu přejížděl po porcelánové kůži.

,,Nedokážu si představit, jak to pro tebe muselo být těžký." Tvářil se tak smutně, až to Blainovi trhalo srdce.

,,Mám kompromis," navrhl a rovně se posadil.

,,Jaký?" Kurtovy zorničky v lesku slunce zazářily, jak se nadchl.

,,Jako správný kamarád mi pomužeš zjistit, kam se tohle strká." Vytáhl z kapsy sochu, co při minulém úkolu získal a pořádně si ji prohlédl.

\----------

,,Quinn?" Neobvyklá skupinka si sesedla k jedné části stolu. Tina toho hned využila a sedla si vedle své spolubydlící, se kterou se poslední dobou zase tolik nebavila. Blondýnka se na ni otočila.

,,Pamatuješ si o té učebnici o fantastických zvířatech?" zeptala se, pokusila se, aby je Artie, Sam, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn a Santana s Brittany neslyšeli. Seděli tu všichni až na dvojici dvou chlapců.

,,Na to jsem se tě chtěla zeptat, nevíš náhodou, kam jsem ji dala?" Teď už na sebe dívky upoutaly dostatečnou pozornost a obě se na sebe se zájmem otočily.

,, Neříkej mi že si taky myslíš že.."

,,..tady něco nehraje." Tina se k ní naklonila.

,,Sebastian podvádí." Obě za sebe dokončovaly věty, až to upoutalo pozornost ostatních.

,,O čem to sakra mluvíte?" Puck se naklonil ke své přítelkyni, ta se nervózně podívala na svou havraspárskou spolužačku.

,,Myslíme si, že Sebastian podvádí." Tina na všechny upřela takový pohled, až se všichni lekli jejího náhlého sebevědomí.

,,Cože?" Tentokrát se na ně otočil Finn, který doposud věnoval všechno do jablečného koláče.

,,Máme k tomu několik domněnek, jen musíme najít nějaký důkaz."

,,S Blainem jsme ho málem získali."

,,Blaine o tom ví?"

,,Pomohl mi se vloupat do Sebastianova pokoje."

,,Ty ses vloupala do jeho pokoje?!"

,,A málem jsme ten důkaz získali, kdyby tam s Kurtem nevběhl."

,,O tom mi ani neříkej, nelíbí se mi, že s ním Kurt chodí."

,,Pokud přijdeme na to, jak zmanipuloval Turnaj, můžeme ho třeba nějak přesvědčit."

,,Co si teda našla?"

,,Měl tam omamný lektvar."

,,Co to znamená?"

,,Že může někomu naprosto vymrdat mysl."

,,Santano!"

,,Takže tak všechny zmanipuloval?"

,,Jak to udělal?"

,,To má někde nějaký doupě na omamné lektvary?"

,,Počkat, kdo mluví na koho?"

,,To je takovej šulin."

,,Pucku!"

,,Strčil nám to do pití?"

,,Zapečený Ježíši, vyplivni to!"

,,DOST!" Všichni náhle zmlkli, podívali se na Quinn, která byla celá rudá.

,,Zahajuji akci Sebastian."

,,Aka surikaty, kam se podíváš."

,,Přestaň, Same."

\----------

,,Myslíš, že to má něco společnýho s počasím?" Kurt se natahoval do největších zákoutí poličky s knihami.

,,Proč myslíš?" Blaine zvedl oči od učebnice s bylinkami, neměl absolutní tušení, kde začít hledat. Neměl žádné vodítko a ještě po něm chtěli, aby zjistil, k čemu je ta socha?

,,Zamysli se, poprvé se to odehrávalo v pyramidě, písek, teplo a oheň, pak to bylo na hoře, sníh, zima a led. Nemyslíš, že to má nějakou spojitost?" Kurt přejel prsty po hřbetu knih, tmavou místnost osvětlovaly zastaralé lucerny.

,,Dobrá úvaha, ale co bude dál?" zeptal se, javorové oči upřel na svého kamaráda.

,,Na to se snažím přijít, jaro nebo podzim?" Byla to spíše řečnická otázka, ale oba se nad tím zamysleli.

,,Třeba nám to řekne ta soška."

,,Řekne, které z těch dvou období bude následovat." Hummel se na něj konečně otočil, jeho malá chytrá havraspárská mysl pracovala na plné obrátky, pak se jeho blankytné oči náhle naprosto rozsvítily.

,,Vím, co s tím musíme udělat," řekl, knihy nechal knihami a vklouzl do pevného medvědího objetí. Bylo bezpečné a uklidňující, chtěl tak zůstat navždy.

,,Jsi génius." Kurt se zasmál, hlavu si položil do záhybu Blainova krku.

,,Jsme jako Robin a Batman." Tentokrát se usmál i Blaine.

,,Ale já jsem Batman, samozřejmě," řekl a znovu se sobě podívali do očí.

,,No jistě."

\----------

,,Brittana, okouzlete jeho kamarády a všechno zjistěte." Quinn ukázala na body napsané na kusu pergamenu.

,,Finchel, podlezete všem učitelům, vymyslete si nějaký kraviny o školních novinách a zeptejte se je na všechno." Rachel s Finnem rázně kývli.

,,Samcedes, zjistěte všechno o omamných lektvarech nebo lektvarech jim podobným."

,,Jasně, šéfe!" Sam napodobil zase někoho, koho ostatní nedokázali charakterizovat.

,,Zbylí hledají důkazy." Nikdo nevěděl, kdy, kde a jak se stala Quinn Fabrayová kapitánkou tohoto týmu, ale nikomu to nevadilo, byla výborná kandidátka.

,,Měli bysme se nějak jmenovat," navrhl Artie, všichni se na něj ale nechápavě podívali.

,,Zapečení Ježíši!" vykřikl náhle Finn, zdál se být tím názvem nadšený.

,,Přestaň, Finne, co s tím furt máš? Dneska si to řekl už pětkrát." Santana zakroutila očima a povzdechla si.

,,Neurážej sílu zapečených!" Dělal, že je uražený, tak ho Rachel začala hladit po rameni.

,,Šestkrát."

,,Co třeba Jednorožci?" vypískla tentokrát Brittany a spleskla ruce k sobě.

,,Výborný nápad, Britt!" Nikdo jiný než Santana s tím ale nesouhlasil.

,,Glee!" vykřikla Rachel a silně zmáčkla Finnovo rameno, až zaskučel bolestí.

,,Sice nevím, co to znamená, ale je to rozhodně lepší než Zapečení jednorožci."

\----------

Kurt i Blaine stáli před pohyblivým obrazem, šel z něj chlad, ale i teplo v jednom. Byl to obraz ročních období.

,,Vidíš? Tam je přesně stejný obrys, vypadá úplně totožně." Oříškově hnědovlasý chlapec ukázal na velký dřevěný rám. 

,,Takže to tam mám jenom strčit?" zeptal se jeho nejlepší kamarád, Kurt pouze pokrčil rameny a obmotal si kolem sebe paže. V téhle části školy se mu to vůbec nelíbilo. Prý to tu měl blízko Zmijozel. Černovlasý chlapec se natáhl nahoru, nebyl dostatečně vysoký, chybělo jen pár centimetrů.

,,Ty jsi takovej Hobbit." Havraspár se zasmál a převzal sošku od Blaina. Bez problémů se k rámu dostal, předmět tam perfektně zapadl. Raději rychle ustoupil, když se z obrazu vynořila slabá záře.

,,Myslíš, že je to přenášedlo?" zeptal se stydlivě, paže měl stále kolem sebe.

,,Tak to jdem zjistit!" Popadl ho za ruku a vrhl se do obrazu.

\--------

,,Tady to je, strana 73, omamný lektvar." Artie ukázal na daný odstavec, co se mu zrovna podařil najít.

,,Je tam něco, co nevíme?" Mike se opíral o židli, hlavu měl znuděně zakloněnou dozadu.

,,Hned pod ním je mnoholičný lektvar, možná tam najdeme nějaké vodítko?" zeptal se nadějně, ale všichni pouze zakroutili hlavou.

,,Nope! Nic!" vykřikl Puck ze zadu, několik lidí se pláclo do čela.

,,Proč tohle vůbec děláme?" zeptal se už po několikáté Puck, pěsti zatnul a zase povolil.

,,Kurt s Blainem můžou být ve velkém nebezpečí! Opravdu je v tom chceš nechat?" řekla jeho přítelkyně, něžně ho pohladila po zádech.

,,Máš pravdu, asi bych to.."

,,Na něco jsme přišli!" Puck to ani nestihl doříct a Santana s Brittany vběhly do místnosti.

,,A rozhodně se vám to nebude líbit."

,,Cože?"

,,Možná byste měli držet Finna, tohle neunese."

\--------

,,To je všechno? Mám pocit, jako by to mělo být těžší." Kurt se opřel o rameno svého kamaráda. Teplý vánek jimi pravidelně postupoval. Oba cítili, jak se jim postupně uvolňovaly kosti, jejich mozky se uklidnily.

,,Ne všechno musí být těžký," odpověděl Blaine, prsty se zahákl do oříškových vlasů.

,,Ne všechno je tak perfektní," zamumlal, do nosu ho při tom udeřila sladká vůně jarních rostlin. Bylo jasné, co bude v dalším úkolu.

,,Myslíš si, že tohle je perfektní?" Blaine se překvapeně posadil.

,,Ty, já, místo, co je od lidí nekonečně daleko, nic jiného nepotřebuji," trochu se začervenal, ale jen tolik, že by si toho nikdo nevšiml.

,,Myslím, že ty jsi perfektní." Mrzimor si k sobě Kurta přiblížil ještě víc.

,,Chybí mi to." Teď už havraspárský chytač nemluvil jinak než potichu.

,,Co?" zeptal se nechápavě, stále zaměstnaný jeho loknamy.

,,Tvoje rty." Blaine zmrzl, co to právě řekl? Ucítil na své puse jeden porcelánový prst.

,,Kurte, máš přece Sebastiana." V žádném případě ho teď nechtěl vytahovat, ale připadal si provinile.

,,Kdybys řekl, že to cítíš stejně, rozešel bych se s ním...má mě jenom do postele."

 

„To neříkej." Blaine se postavil, samozřejmě chtěl Kurta získat, ale ne takhle. Sám by nesnesl, kdyby ho jeho přítel podváděl a rozhodně nehodlal být tím, kdo toho byl příčinnou.

„Jen mám pocit, že jsem se Sebastianem úplně někdo jiný," povzdechl si, celé tohle obrazové místo mělo zvláštní nádech. Všechny barvy se zdály být vybledlé a zastaralé, necítil se tu vůbec příjemně, ale konečně byl někde, kde na něj nikdo nemohl, nemohlo se mu nic stát, nemusel se strachovat o okolní svět. Nechal ten podivný vánek, aby mu profukoval vlasy.

„Tak nebuď, vždyť jsi úžasná osoba, nemusíš se skrývat za něčím, čím nejseš." Zastrčil si dlaně do kapes a trochu naklonil hlavu dopředu. Možná by přeci jenom z tohohle místa měli co nejrychleji vypadnout, něco tady nehrálo. Cítil to hluboko v kostech.

„Nedělej to prosím."

„Co?"

„Vždycky říkáš tyhle věci, věnuješ mi komplimenty, ale nikdy nevím, jak to myslíš."

„Myslím to vážně, Kurte."

„Já vím, ale proč?"

Protože tě miluju. 

„Takhle to dělám vždycky."

„A v tom to je. Nevím, jestli to moje city ještě dokážou."

Olivová pleť se setkala s porcelánovou. Oči zbarvené po whiskey roztály, palcem ho hladil po ledové tváři. Proč byl Kurt tak chladný, když uvnitř měl srdce plné tepla? Naklonil hlavu na stranu, druhou paži nechal volně vlát ve vzduchu.

„Záleží mi na tobě..., nechci tohle pokazit."

„Co pokazit? Už nic moc nezbylo."

Blankytné oči na chvíli zakryl svými víčky. Vypustil všechen vzduch z plic a nechal ten horký dotek, aby se mu pavučinově rozprostřel po líčku. Palec postupně měnil polohy. Najednou byl na jeho spánku, kruhovým pohybem ho masíroval. Připomněl mu všechny strávené chvilky, kdy se cítil přesně takto. Až od špičky chodidel se do něj linula nová energie, jako by měl nový důvod žít. Mysl se nedokázala soustředit na nic jiného. Znovu od sebe víčka oddělil.

„Víš, že máš opravdu krásné oči?" Kurt si roztomile odfrkl, sklopil hlavu dolů a nepatrně jí zakroutil.

„No, někdo mi to jednou řekl."

„Vsadím se, že ten někdo je...hrmph."

Kurt se naklonil dopředu a umlčel svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Spodní ret měl mezi jeho plnými růžovými. Už ho to nebavilo, stále se bavili normálně, jako by o nic nešlo, ignorovali, co mezi nimi bylo, už toho měl po krk.

Nepatrně opálené dlaně se přesunuly na zadní část Kurtova krku. Slastně zavřel oči, tohle je všechno, co potřeboval. Od boků mu putovala elektřina, jak na nich byly dlaně druhého chlapce. Přiblížil jejich čela k sobě natolik, aby byli jen milimetr od sebe. Trochu zatlačil a přitáhl si Kurta nemožně blíž, krčil kousek jeho kůže, protože konečně, nebyl on, kdo udělal první pohyb. Teď už věděl, jak se jeho dlouholetý crush cítil. Měl by si vzít Kurtovo příjmení? Blaine Hummel, bylo na tom něco ohromně uklidňující, byl doma. Nebo si vezme Kurt jeho příjmení? Byl by jenom jeho. Kurt Anderson, představa, že by měl někdo jeho příjmení se mu líbila, dalo by to všem na jevo, že tento chlapec, tento neuvěřitelně, milý, veselý, talentovaný, chytrý chlapec, patřil jenom jemu.

Odtáhli se kvůli nedostatku kyslíku.

„Chci se rozejít se Sebastianem." 


	12. 12

Možná si to pouze vymyslel. Celá tahle situace se zdála naprosto absurdní. Nad hlavou mu poletoval zasmušilý mráček. Cítil, jak se naplňoval, věděl, že každou chvíli praskne a ledový déšť mu spadne za krk. Jak se mohl Kurt jen tak se Sebastianem rozejít? Chodil s ním už několik měsíců, to za celou dobu nic necítil? Žaludek se mu začal obracet, určitě se pozvrací. Právě teď a tady na tomhle zvláštním obrazovém místě.

„Cože?" Stále nedokázal vnímat čas, jak dlouho tam jen tak stál a koukal do blba? Konečně se zaměřil na pár očí před sebou. Viděl v nich novou emoci. Zorničky prudce rozostřené, naprosto překrývaly tu oceánovou barvu, která vždy z jeho očí zářila jako tisíc vánočních světélek. Mladistvé starostlivé vrásky se mu nakrabatily na čele. Jeho dech se zadrhl, jednou se nadechl, pomalu, trhaně. Štiplavý pocit v hrudi se linul do celého těla. Byl si jistý, že mu tam někdo zapíchl stovky jehel. Každou pomalu a bolestivě. V jeho plicích pomalu nezbývalo místo na kyslík. Na svých tvářích ucítil příjemně hřejivý dotek. Kde že to byl? Jistě, byl s Blainem, byl v bezpečí. Stále však nedokázal popadnout dech. Proč? Musel pryč, někam daleko, od všech. Nerad utíkal od problémů, ale už jich bylo dost.

„Já...já..já." Každé další slovo bylo čím dál těžší vyslovit, ani nedokončil větu. Najednou nemohl otevřít oči. Tma. Znovu ho obklopila, zase byl sám.

„Kurte! Poslouchej mě." Zdálky se ozýval známý hlas. Měl by ho poslouchat?

„Půjdem za Sebastianem a všechno vyřešíme. Pak se s tímhle nebudeš muset zabývat."

„Myslíš to vážně?" Kurt nepatrně natočil hlavu.

„Naprosto."

„Dobře."

\----------

„Santano, hned to vyklop," Finn nevrle zavrčel, obličej k ní měl blíž, než by bylo vhodné. Pěsti měl pevně stisknuté, nehty se mu bolestivě zarývaly do dlaní. Cítil, jak se mu tam tvoří hluboké rýhy. Už dlouho věděl, že se rodiny Hummelů a Hudsonů spojí. O Vánocích se to akorát potvrdilo. Burt ho požádal o svolení. Svolení žádosti o ruku jeho mámy. A Finn víc než rád souhlasil. Carole takhle šťastná už dlouho nebyla a chtěl to tak udržet. Pokud to znamenalo manželství s Burtem, byl s tím naprosto v pořádku. Tím pádem si moc dobře uvědomoval, jaký mezi sebou budou mít s Kurtem vztah. A i když se snažil, nedokázal ho brát jako jen tak ledajakého člověka. Teď byl součástí jeho rodiny, a pokud se mu něco stane, je ochoten ho chránit.

„Finne!" Proud jeho myšlenek se zastavil, když na něj zmijozelka zařvala. Vrátil k ní pozornost.

„Sedni si." Udělal tak, stále z ní nespouštěl oči.

„Jeden ze Smythových kamarádů nás pustil do jeho pokoje, říkal něco o tom, že toho má dost a nehodlá ho v tom podporovat. Myslím, že na Kurta žárlil nebo co."

„Vrať se k tématu."

„Klídek obříku." Na chvíli se odmlčela a z kapsy hábitu vytáhla malou lahvičku.

„Našly jsme tohle."

„Co to je?"

„Čuchni si k tomu," řekla mu, Finn se k tomu tedy naklonil, do nosu ho udeřila silná vůně, až se mu z toho zamotala hlava.

„S trochou štěstí to nebude působit." Zase ji zavřela. „Jako co to voní?"

„Nějaká bylina?"

„Přesně. Levandule."

„Co to znamená?"

„Nejdřív jsem si nebyla jistá, jaký lektvar voní jako levandule." Udělala dramatickou pauzu a poté vytáhla papír, který očividně nedávno odněkud vytáhla. Finn si ho převzal do rukou, nevěřícně na to hleděl. „Čím víc je zápach silnější, tím víc je lektvar účinnější."

„Nechceš snad říct, že to ten bastard použil na Kurta."

„Použil až moc velkou dávku, Finne, nejsem si jistá, jestli to půjde zvrátit."

„O čem to sakra mluvíte?"

„O nápoji lásky, debile."

\---------

„Nesmíš mě tam nechat samotnýho." Schovávali se v bezpečí za sloupem, kde je Sebastian nemohl spatřit. Kurtův žaludek se obracel vzhůru nohama a nezdálo se, že tam něco ještě udrží. Nervózní šimrání mu putovalo po celém těle. Zbytky jídla, co dnes snědl, se draly na povrch, až ho z toho bolelo v hrdlu.

„Pokud si to tak přeješ, nemám s tím žádný problém." Blaine se na něj povzbudivě usmál a on se zase utopil v tom láskyplném pohledu, do kterého už se tolikrát zamiloval.

„Co mu mám říct?" zeptal se nervózně, frustrovaně si zajel prsty do vlasů.

„To, co uznáš za vhodné." Položil mu dlaně na třesoucí se ramena.

„Tos mi teda pomohl."

„Budu tam stát hned vedle tebe."

„Dobře."

\-----------

„Ahoj, Sebe." Kurt vytvořil ten nejlepší úsměv, co v tu chvíli dokázala. Absolutně neměl páru, jak rozchod vypadá a on měl právě jeden uskutečnit. V zadu v hlavě si stále připomínal, že Blaine je tam s ním, hned vedle něj.

„Ahoj, zlato." Sebastian ho pohladil o paži. Byl ležérně opřený o stěnu. Havraspárský student se pokoušel držet co nejdál od toho Kruvalského. Bál se, že jakýkoliv kontakt s ním, tu celou situaci zhorší. Všiml si, jak se na něj Sebastian podíval, když za ním spatřil Balina.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se, v koutcích očí se mu objevila doposud neznámá emoce. Kurt se nervózně otočil na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, ten se na něj hřejivě usmál.

Kuráž.

„Nemyslím si, že to mezi náma ještě funguje," řekl roztřeseným hlasem, ale překvapivě bez zakoktání.

„A to ti nakukal on?" Ukázal na Blaina, po hřbetu zad mu projel mráz po zádech. Viděl ten naštvaný výraz, co se zračil v jeho očích. Znovu o krok ustoupil, až narazil do Andersonovy hrudi. Chtěl se do ní vsáknout, zmizet odsud. Blaine mu položil ruce znovu na ramena, jeho horký dech mu dosahoval k vlasům na jeho krku.

„Takhle to není, Basi," spíše vydechl, než řekl.

„A jak to teda je?" 

„Prostě nám to neklape."

„Co jsem udělal špatně?"

„Nic, fakt nic, jen si nemyslím, že by nám to vydrželo na dlouho, proč to teda neukončit hned?" Kurt byl tak tak napjatý jako ještě nikdy. Sebastian sklopil hlavu dolů, na tváři už neměl vůbec nic, to oba chlapce vyděsilo.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme byli v pohodě, Kurte." Hlavu zase nadzvedl nahoru.

„Je mi to fakt líto."

„Můžu dostat aspoň pusu na rozločenou?" Hummel se zajíkl, měl očekávat, že to nepůjde jen tak lehce, na svých ramenou ucítil stisk. Hlasitě polkl a zatnul zuby.

Poslední pusa.

Opustil Blainovu pevnou náruč a přesunul se k jeho ex-příteli, ten ho pohladil od temena hlavy po jeho spánek. Druhou rukou nadzvedl jeho bradu a přiblížil se. Jen malá pusa, tak to mělo vypadat. Pouze jednoduchý polibek, Kurt se chtěl okamžitě odtáhnout, ale už bylo pozdě. Sebastian mu silně stiskl boky, až bolestí zaskučel, toho on rychle využil a vsunul mu jazyk mezi ústa. Havraspár prudce otevřel oči, tohle nechtěl, takhle to vypadat nemělo! Sebastian mu nepatrně zkousl jeho porcelánový ret a jen to stačilo. Obklopila ho levandulová vůně a on se do jejich polibku ponořil.

\----------

Blaine tam nervózně stál, koukal na své boty a pokoušel se předstírat, že tam není. Tohle byla dost trapná situace, ale dost ho štvalo, že to trvalo tak dlouho. Neměl to Kurtovi vůbec dovolovat, proč to po něm Sebastian chtěl?

„Blaine!" Někdo na něj přidušeně zakřičel a on se okamžitě otočil. Udělal by cokoliv, jen aby tam tak ztrapněně nestál. Uviděl za sebou celou skupinku lidí, včetně, jeho kamaráda Sama. Rukama mu naznačili, aby k nim přiběhl. Nerad Kurta nechával, ale i přesto se k nim vydal, hned co tak udělal, se mu vyskytl pohled na Finna, jak se pokouší dostat ze spárů Artieho, Mika i Pucka. Jako obrovský dinosaurus sebou házel a křičel.

„Já mu dám do držky!" Vyděšeně uskočil dozadu.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se s kapkou strachu v hlase.

„Vraťte mi tu hůlku! Je mi jedno, že je Crucio zakázaný!"

„Uklidni se Finne!"

„Co se děje?!" Blaine tentokrát zakřičel, nevěstil z toho nic dobrého.

„Slib mi, že nebudeš vyvádět." Tina se Samem na něj upřeli vážné pohledy, on nepatrně kývl. . A tak mu začali osvětlovat situaci. Všechno. Jejich plán na odhalení Sebastiana, a že našli i víc, než původně chtěli. Ke konci skončil Blaine s pusou otevřenou dokořán a už se nedivil Finnovi, proč tak vyváděl. Mysl mu zastřela červeň, chtěl vybuchnout, vymlátit ze sebe všechnu tu zlobu. Raději si sedl na zem a opřel se temenem hlavy o studenou stěnu.

„Co budem dělat?" zeptal se, všechnu zlobu se pokoušel udržet vevnitř.

„Nejdřív musíme zjistit, jak se toho nápoje zbavit." Santana si mnula spánky a pokoušela se přijít na možné řešení.

„Proč nám vůbec pomáháš, Santano? Myslel jsem, že Zmijozel jako ty, nepomáhá ostatním kolejím." Finn se už značně uklidnil.

„Mohla bych se tě zeptat na to samý, Hudsone. Ještě nedávno jsi byl známej jako potichej homofób." Založila si ruce na hrudi a poslala na něj nejlepší úšklebek.

„Kurt je můj brácha, nenechám ho na holičkách. A homofób jsem nikdy nebyl." Napodobil Santanin postoj a pokoušel se zastřít svoji nejistotu.

„Ale vážně, proč nám pomáháš? Minule se to moc nevydařilo." Teď se do jejich rozhovoru vložil i Blaine. Ruku měl ve svých kudrnách.

„No právě, chci ti to vynahradit."

„Díky."

„Dejme se do práce."

Poslední úkol přišel dříve, než si všichni mysleli. Ale byl tu. Blaine stál před obrovským pařezem. Nic tak gigantického ve svém životě neviděl. Kolem něj se motali všichni členi z „Glee", jak je Rachel nazývala. V hlavě měl úplný plán, co několik hodin probírali. Jeho návrat měl být epický. Měl na sobě lehké jarní oblečení, hlavu všech zaklínadel, co by se na jaře daly využít a spoustu kuráže. Od každého ze svých nových kamarádů získal objetí.

„Nakopej mu zadek, Mrzimore." Finn ho šťouchl do ramene, Blaine se na něj nervózně usmál. Byl tolik rád, že si našel tolik podporujících kamarádů. Najednou tu byli a pomáhali mu na každém kroku. Tolik sebevědomí ještě nikdy neměl.

„Díky, Finne," řekl a promnul si bolavé místo. Pak přišla řada na jeho novou kamarádku. Se Santanou si byli blízcí a ani nevěděl, jak k tomu došlo. Nikdy by neřekl, že tato zmijozelská žákyně bude tak dobrá kamarádka, sice byla někdy k nesnesení, ale měl ji rád o to víc.

„Nazdar, Blainersi." Černovlasý chlapec se nad tou přezdívkou zasmál a svou kamarádku silně objal.

„Podívej na toho hajzla." Hlavou ukázala na siluety dvou chlapců. Nerad se tam podíval. Byl tam jeho Kurt se Sebastianem. Smál se něčemu, co mu právě šeptal do ucha. Při tom pohledu chtěl Smythovi zlomit všechny prsty, čehož se bál. Jeho myšlenky byly čím dál horší. Snažil se je držet pod pokličkou, ale čím víc je ucpával, tím víc se draly na povrch. Pár se láskyplně políbil. Blaine si byl skoro jistý, že dávka nápoje lásky se musela zvýšit, protože teď už se Kurt nebavil s nikým jiným než s jeho přítelem. Teď už byl naprosto ztracený a Blainovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než doufat, že jejich plán vyjde.

„Jsem si jistá, že ho dokážeš porazit."

Pro mě jsi vždy výherce.

Kurtova slova mu zazněla v hlavě a on se nepatrně uklidnil. Tohle musí udělat pro Kurta. Musí ho zachránit.

„Prosím všechny, co nepatří mezi účastníky Turnaje, aby odešli zpátky na tribuny." Naposledy ho všichni poplácali po zádech. Kurt naposledy, tentokrát už navždy, políbil Sebastiana a všichni odešli na sedadla. Zbyli tam pouze Blaine, Dani a Sebastian. Ředitel Figgins k nim přišel a každému předal lněný balíček. 

„V pařezu najdete několik chodeb, musíte se dostat přes tu správnou."

Turnaj začal.

\-----------

Blaine rozbalil balíček, přesně dvanáct semínek. Rozhlédl se kolem. Jarní slunce mu ozařovalo obličej, musel si pomoct rukou, aby vůbec něco viděl. Nejbližší otvor byl hned dva metry nad ním, další pak trochu nalevo, asi pět metrů nad zemí. Tohle musí udělat chytře, má jen dvanáct semínek, tohle musí zvládnout. Vzal tedy jedno a zahrabal ho pod sebe.

„Aquamenti," šeptl, aby ho jeho soupeři neviděli. Z jeho hůlky vyšel proud vody a zalil zem pod ním.

„Hebrivicus." Semínko se začalo tvořit do malého stonku až do velkého zeleného výhonku. Vypadalo to jako ta obří fazole z Jacka a obři. Nenechal si ujít ani jedinou vteřinu a vydal se nahoru. Dani se Sebastianem na něj nevěřícně hleděli, oba v teplém oblečení a naprosto bez kouzel. Tohle měl v kapse, ale nejdřív musel uskutečnit svůj plán. Potřeboval ze Sebastiana dostat pravdu, být lepší než on a triumfálně se navrátit jako vítěz. Namíchat protilátku, co mu Smythe pěkně vyklopí, dát ji Kurtovi a už nikdy ho nepustit. 

Došplhal k první díře, srdce mu silně pumpovalo, ale nehodlal se vzdát. Všiml si, že Sebastian i Dani se vrhli za ním nahoru. Při čemž použili jeho stonek. Zkusil se tím nenechat vykolejit. Běžel chodbou, dával si pozor na jakékoliv nášlapné desky nebo cokoliv, co by ho mohlo ohrozit. Uslyšel za sebou ránu, jak se Dani snaží do pařezu udělat díru a jít jinudy než Blaine, ale Sebastian mu byl těsně v patách. Najednou se před ním objevila stěna z Ďáblova osidla. Tenhle trik znal. Kořeny se k němu začaly natahovat, byly u jeho krku.

„Lumos!" Světlo bylinu odehnalo a on pokračoval dál, jenže se dostavil na špatný konec, chodba zde končila. Pokusil se tlusté dřevo zničit, ale pouze ho to odstrčilo dozadu. Musel najít jiný východ. Rozběhl se zpátky. Teď už tu nebyl ani Sebastian.

\---------

„Ahoj, Kurte." Posadil se vedle něj jeho budoucí bratr, ruku mu dal kolem ramenou.

„Ahoj, Finne," pozdravil ho nazpátek, oči ale nespouštěl z obrovské obrazovky.

„Komu fandíš?" zeptal se ho Hudson, s jiskřičkami v očích ho sledoval.

„Sebovi, samozřejmě," odpověděl, nervózně si hrál s rukávy jeho hábitu.

„Myslel jsem, že jste s Blainem nejlepší kámoši."

„Byli jsme." Kurt to řekl bez jakékoliv emoce, což Finna akorát usvědčilo v účinku nápoje lásky.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se, podezřívavě zvedl jeho obočí. Tohle nebyl Kurt, kterého znal.

„Chtěl nás se Sebem rozdělit," odpověděl, v jednom koutku mu zatikalo. Bylo to, jako kdyby se pokoušel vzpouzet, ale nevěděl jak.

„No ani se mu nedivím, vždyť Blaine tě miluje." Nad tím se Kurt ošil, jeho oči trochu změkly. Věnoval mu jeden šokovaný pohled. Ruce se mu roztřásly, ale pak zase přestaly.

„Tak to má smůlu, já miluju Sebastiana." Znovu sebou trhl, jeho obličej vystřídal za několik sekund milión různých emocí. Finn mu chtěl tolik pomoct, třeba se všechno vydaří.

„Artie tohle našel ve vašem pokoji, myslel jsem, že je to důležitý." Vytáhl malý sešit, Kurt se na něj ani nepodíval.

„Tahle fotka se mi líbí nejvíc." Počkat...Finn se mu hrabal ve fotkách? Prudce posunul hlavou a podíval se na předmět v jeho rukou. První den v Bradavicích, oba poprvé ve svých hábitech. Něco se v něm pohlo. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy, kde tohle všechno zmizelo. Podíval se na Finna.

„Pomoz mi, prosím," šeptl, skoro to nedokázal vyslovit. Tolik ho bolela hlava, z očí se mu linuly velké slzy. Cítil, jak se něco rozbilo.

„Blaine na tom pracuje, bráško." Kurt odvrátil pohled od obrazovky, dech se pokoušel držet pod kontrolou.

\---------

Už sedmá chodba ho zanechala v neúspěchu, začal se pomalu ztrácet, nevěděl, kterou z nich už prozkoumal a jakou ne. Ještě k tomu se čím dál víc stmívalo, a pokud to tak bude pokračovat, neuvidí ani na krok. Třeba, když se rozhlédne ze shora, bude mít větší šanci najít východ. Použil osmé semínko a nechal ho vyrůst do takové výšky, že byl na úplném vrcholu. Nebyl tam však sám. Sebastian se tam dostal asi jen o pár minut dřív než on. Snažil se odstranit malý keř v úplném středu. Musel se pod ním skrývat ten správný vchod.

„Sebastiane!" vykřikl z plných plic, tohle byl ten moment, na který čekal.

„Vzdal se, Andersone, ten vchod jsem našel já," zamrčel a pokoušel se pokračovat v podhrabování, očividně neznal správnou formuli.

„Expilliarmus!" Sebastian odletěl na druhý konec pařezu.

„Co děláš?!" zakřičel na něj rozčíleně, znovu vstal, hůlku namířil na Blaina.

„Co jsi udělal Kurtovi?" zakřičel, červánky se odrážely od jeho potu na čele. Sebastian se ušklíbl.

„To ti to teda trvalo, už je pozdě, nemůžeš to zrušit." Blaine věděl, že lže, na každý lektvar musela být protilátka a obzvlášť, když ho dělal někdo jako Sebastian.

„Pokud s tím přestaneš, pomůžu ti vyhrát."

„Proč bych se měl vzdávat někoho, jako je Kurt?" zeptal se stejným úšklebkem, připravoval se na jakýkoliv pohyb, co jeho nepřítel udělá.

„Zaslouží si někoho lepšího." Ani jeden z nich se nepohl, oba čekali na správný moment.

„Jako tebe? Dovol mi, abych se zasmál. Už tě mám dost, skončeme to."

„Je mi jasný, že to máš v životě těžký, ale to neznamená, že budeš dělat věci, o který ani nestojíš. Chci ti pomoct, Sebastiane."

„Co ty o mně víš." Odfrkl si, rozhlédl se na podium, každý se na ně teď díval.

„Vím, že tohle nechceš." Překvapilo, že Sebastianovi stekla po tváři malá slza, kterou hned setřásl. Blaine natáhl ruce ve vzdávajícím se gestu. „Nech mě ti pomoct." 

Smythe ho ale neposlouchal, byl zaslepen nenávistí. Měl všeho po krk, už nechtěl hrát něčí loutku.

„Bombardo!" vykřikl, celý pařez se otřásl, uprostřed se vytvořila obrovská díra. Blaine spadl na zem a udeřil se do hlavy tak silně, že se mu zatemnilo před očima. Propadlina byla snad dvacet metrů hluboká, pokud z ní spadne, rozhodně to nepřežije. Najednou ho zvedly něčí ruce za lem trika. Hlava mu při tom vydala znepokojující signál. Byl tváří v tvář svému soku. On byl teď o mnohem silnější. Blaine se nedokázal ani pořádně rozhlédnout a byl odhozen na kraj pařezu. Zaskučel bolestí. Dopadl na své zápěstí, které se znepokojivě překroutilo. Vydal bolestivý nářek. Potřeboval vstát. Teď, když svou zlobu potřeboval nejvíc, se nechtěla ukázat. Jediné, nad čím dokázal přemýšlet, byla Sebastianova slza, ten kluk opravdu potřebuje pomoc.

„Nechci s tebou bojovat, vzdávám se, nebudu s tebou soupeřit." Doufal, že třeba dostane rozum a nechá ho být. Zřejmě se mýlil.

„Impe..."

„Alerte Ascenderae!" Dřív než mohl Sebastian vyslovit zaklínadlo, co by Blaina poslalo na jistou smrt, ozval se za nimi třetí hlas. Stála tam Dani, měla hlínu v obličeji a byla celá špinavá. Nechala, aby se Sebastian ocitl na druhém konci než oni dva.

„Musíme se odsud dostat dřív, než se zase postaví." Naklonila se k němu, stále sice nevnímal okolní svět, ale věděl, že Dani mu může pomoct. Chytl se její nabízené ruky a postavil se vrávoravě na nohy. Blížili se ke stonku, po kterém měli slézt dolů.

„Crucio!" Dani se začala svíjet v bolestech a spadla na zem, tím stáhla i Blaina. Křičela, z očí se jí linuly slzy.

„Přestaň!" Blaine vložil všechny síly, aby na něj zařval. Co to mělo znamenat? Proč je žádný učitel nezastavil? 

„Jak si přeješ." Ušklíbl se a přestal. Dani začala hluboce vydechovat.

„Crucio!" Tentokrát ucítil bolest on. Linula se všude. Jako kdyby jím projel blesk. Kostrč se mu zohla a on se převážil dozadu, byl tak blízko kraje, že přepadl. Zbývalo dvacet metrů volného pádu. Poslední co uslyšel, byly Daniny bolestné výkřiky. Nikdo ho zachránit nepřijde.


	13. 13

SMRT ÚČASTNÍKA TURNAJE  
TŘÍ KOUZELNÍKŮ

Velkou ztrátu pocítily všechny tři školy. Už jako v minulém Turnaji se nedokázalo zabránit smrti nebohého Cedrica Diggoryho. Tento rok se nedokázalo zabránit smrti jednoho z chlapců. Nemáme svolení vám říct jeho jméno, dokud se neuskuteční soud, ale aspoň vám můžeme říct, že další dva žáci jsou naživu. Oba mají početné pohmožděniny a zlomeniny, ale dokáží se zotavit. Jak se taková tragédie mohla stát i po tom, co Turnaj prošel několika opatřeními, je záhada. Záhady se však vždy vyluští a nebude trvat dlouho, dokud nebudeme vědět pravdu. 

-Kouzelnický deník

Kurt se znechucením zavřel noviny, samozřejmě, Mary Halloranová to opět přehnala. Ano, byla pravda, že školní ošetřovna pro ně už nebyla optimální. 

Položil si hlavu na postel, u které seděl. V ruce držel bezvládnou dlaň a pokoušel se udržet před brečením. Už tu seděl dva dny, nedokázal se zkrátka pohnout z místa. Jediné, co dokázal, bylo napsat dopis tátovi, aby věděl, že on byl v pořádku. Hned od začátku věděl, že celý Turnaj nedopadne dobře, teď tu seděl a pokoušel se držet pohromadě. Před dveřmi bylo naprosté ticho. Jejich pokoj byl odtrhnutý od všech ostatních, prý aby měl pacient klid na zotavení. Ale už to byly dva dny a Kurt se bál, že už se mu nikdy nevrátí. I když by neměl, zvedl se ze židle a lehl si vedle daného chlapce. Porcelánovou paži mu omotal kolem pasu, hlavu zabořil do jeho kudrlin. Musí se přece vzbudit, že?

 

Tu noc se mu v mysli dělo naprosté bojiště. Ošetřovatelka mu řekla, že pominutí nápoje bude trvat a žádná sranda u toho nebude. Ale právě se cítil tak mizerně, že Blainovo tělo pro něj fungovalo jako záchranný kruh. Mačkal tak silně, až se zraněný konečně probudil. Otevřel oči dokořán a ani nestihl syknout bolestí, když mu zrak spadl na jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. On byl očividně ve větší bolesti.

„Kurte! Hej!" Jeho hlasivky byly naprosto suché, hlas se mu v polovině zlomil, ale i to stačilo, aby se havraspárský student probudil.

„U Merlina! Blaine!" Okamžitě ho propustil a vyskočil z postele.

„Myslel jsem, že už se nikdy neprobudíš!" vykřikl, tentokrát nechal slzy volně plynout a mohl být jenom vděčný za tu tmu kolem nich. Blaine se nepatrně usmál, cítil se trochu zmateně a dezorientovaně. I když to jsou skoro dvě stejné emoce, každou dokázal spolehlivě rozeznat.

„Jsem tady," jeho hlas byl jemný a ospalý.

„Měl bych zavolat sestru, hned jsem tady!" vykřikl znovu a chystal se vyběhnout, ale Blaine stačil zachytit jeho ruku.

„Zůstaň." Kurt si tím návrhem nebyl jistý. „Prosím." Tak se tedy posadil.

„Tohle není zodpovědný," zamumlal a sklopil zrak ke svým prstům na nohou.

„Chci si to užít, dokud ještě nemusím čelit všem povinnostem, co po tomhle následují." Jeho psím očím se nedalo odolat, tak se uvolnil.

„Co se stalo? Myslel jsem, že umřu."

„Nebyls od toho daleko." Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Kdyby tam Sam rychle nepřiletěl, spadl bys tvrdě na zem." Zvlykl a pevně stiskl Blainovu ruku. „Strašně jsem se bál."

Blaine se nad tou vzpomínkou zachvěl, byla to ta nejhorší zkušenost v celém jeho životě. „Jak je na tom Dani se Sebastianem?" I přesto, že mu tohle všechno Sebastian způsobil, nemohl se přimět k tomu, aby ho nenáviděl. 

„Dani je v pořádku, asi dvě místnosti od nás. Sebastian na tom zas tak dobře není." Černovlasý žák, sevřel ruce v pěst a pro jednou byl vděčný za kouzelnickou medicínu. 

„V krvi mu našli omamný lektvar." 

„Cože?!" 

„Zjistilo se, že Elliott Gilbert, jejich ředitel, ho nadopoval omamným lektvarem, aby vyhrál Turnaj." Tentokrát měl Blaine opravdu smíšené emoce. Tohle bylo rozhodně něco, co nečekal. Jaký k tomu měl důvod?

„Když ho té velké dávky zbavili, ani si nepamatoval, kdo jsem." Kurt zakroutil hlavou, v očích se mu zračily slzy.

„Můj první kluk si mě ani nepamatuje." Smutný smích se mu vydral z úst.

„Je mi to líto, Kurte." Blaine s překvapivou lehkostí zvedl svou paži a položil ji na jeho tvář mokrou od slz. Zpod řasy se na něj podíval.

„Ale nemluvme o mně, ty jsi ten, kdo to schytal." Anderson nakrabatil čelo, tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo, jeho nejlepší kamarád na tom byl právě opravdu špatně.

„Pojď sem." Rukou mu naznačil, ať se k němu zase přesune. Kurt pomalu vstal, jakž takž se držel, ale horkost Blainovy náruče mu umožnila se uvolnit.

„Já...já, ztratil jsem celý rok, jen kvůli nějakým lektvarům." Propukl v srdceryvný pláč, pěstmi svíral Blainovo tričko, jakoby na tom závisel celý svět.

„Všechno...všechno si pamatuju, jak se mě dotýkal...on..on...několikrát se snažil.."

„Nemusíš mi to říkat, jestli nechceš." Mrzimor svíral Kurta tak silně, že napnul všechny svoje svaly.

„Byl jsem tak hloupej, proč jsem ho nechal?" Blaine pevně stistkl víčka k sobě. Přesně tohle si celou dobu myslel. A když to teď slyšel, bylo mu taky do breku. Prohrábl mu vlasy, vdechl tu známou vanilkovou vůni. 

„Celej rok jsem žil jenom v bludu." Pacient nemocnice mu chtěl něco říct, opravdu chtěl, ale právě ho žádná slova nenapadala. Naklonil se dopředu a políbil Kurta na vršek hlavy.

„Hrozně se omlouvám, Blaine," zamumlal jeho společník, obličej si zachumlal ještě víc do jeho hrudi.

„Za co?" Teď už se v tom Blaine přestal úplně orientovat.

„Muselo to být peklo. Vždyť jsme si slíbili, že tu pro sebe budem a já tě takhle opustil." Další vzlyk se vydral z jeho úst. 

„To nebyla tvoje chyba, Kurte. Nemusíš se za to..."

„Já tě miluju, Blaine." Ticho, pokud neměl slova před tím, teď už byl naprosto bez dechu. Přesně tohle chtěl slyšet několik let. 

„A je mi jasný, že mě teď budeš nesnášet, ale já už takhle dál nemůžu." Kurt k němu zvedl zrak, jeho modrozelené oči plné slz. Blaine zavřel oči a vydechl přebytečný vzduch. 

„Vždycky to tak bylo, ale nikdy jsem si nebyl jistý, a pak si řekl..." Mrzimorský žák ho přerušil. Jejich rty se setkaly v polibku.

„Já tebe taky, Kurte." Tohle bylo všechno, co kdy potřeboval. Už nic víc nechtěl.

_________

„Nechtěl jsem, aby to něco mezi námi změnilo."

„O čem to mluvíš?" Kurt se na něj nechápavě podíval, doteď zde panovalo klidné ticho, nechtěl odsud nikdy odejít.

„To, že jsem gay," vydechl Blaine, očividně si tím oddechl, konečně mohl odškrtnout další položku na seznamu, za kterou se cítil naprosto hrozně.

„Blaine, já ti nevyčítám, že si mi to neřekl, chápu, že si toho měl prostě moc." Havraspárský student na něj upřel starostlivý pohled. 

„Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že to víš. Znám tě už tak dlouho, že jsem se bál, že se něco změní, přestaneš se se mnou bavit, nevím, co jsem si myslel, nechtěl jsem prostě...nechtěl jsem, aby ses cítil odstrčený, ale udělal jsem to i tak. Promiň."

„Půjdeš se mnou jako doprovod na svatbu?" Kurt se usmál, oči se mu rozzářily jako dvě voňavé svíčky.

„Cože?" Blaine se lekl čehokoliv, co to mohlo znamenat, už myslel na tolik věcí, že nevěděl, co se odehrávalo v jeho mysli a co v reálném světě.

„Můj táta a Carole, v červenci bude svatba." Když to řekl, Anderson se usmál, koutky se mu skoro dotýkaly očí.

„Rád bych s tebou šel na tu svatbu, Kurte."

__________

Blainův návrat do školy byl poněkud slzavý, všichni brečeli, ale nebyl to pláč, kde bylo vaše srdce roztrhané na kousky tak, že se ani nemůžete nadechnout, jak to doposud bylo. Byly to slzy štěstí následované úsměvy a objetími.

„Nazdar, Blainersi, jsem ráda, že naše dohoda může neustále platit, už jsem se lekla, že umřeš a budu muset shánět někoho jinýho," řekla Santana při jednom z těch objetí, šlo vidět, že i ona se snaží udržet své slzy na uzdě.

„Promiň, nikam nejdu, budeš muset vydržet s mýma úžasnýma spermiema, co ti vytvoří nejlepší děti na světě." Usmál se, byl rád zase zpátky, kde bylo konečně všechno v pořádku.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi tady, Blaine, vážně." Naposledy se na něj usmála a nechala místo pro ostatní. Vystřídal ji Sam.

„Děkuju, Same." Blaine se mu okamžitě vrhl do náruče.

„Whoa, kámo opatrně, za co děkuješ?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Prý jsi mě zachránil z toho pádu, bez tebe bych tu nebyl."

„To byla práce nás všech, vytvořili jsme plán a podle něj se řídili, týmová práce." Všichni se na sebe usmáli, tvořili opravdu tým, to se nedalo popřít, každý z nich se podílel na všem, co se poslední měsíce událo, a každý mohl za něco. Všichni si byli rovni, všichni to dokázali, dokázali něco, co se jiným nepodařilo.

„Tvoříme celkem dobrej tým," vyhrkla ze sebe s pýchou Rachel.

„Aww, děcka, pojďte sem." A všichni vpadli do skupinového objetí. Konečně někam patřili, konečně bylo něco v normálu.

_________

„Vítám zde všechny po malé pauze kvůli Turnaji Tří kouzelníku, chtěl bych mezi námi přivítat také Blaina Andersona, který se k nám vrátil z mrtvých." Velkou síní se ozvaly hlasité výkřiky, hned po tom, co to ředitel Figgins dořekl. Blaine se se smíchem postavil a hodil přede všemi hlubokou úklonu, to způsobilo několik dalších zvuků.

„Prosím o klid, žáci!" vykřikl se svým značným přízvukem a síň se po malých kouscích uklidnila. Byl to pomalý proces, ale ani profesorům to nevadilo, i oni byli rádi, že se mezi ně vrátil.

„S mými kolegy jsme se shodli na tom, abychom vám vysvětlili, co se opravdu stalo a poté se konečně můžeme dostat k vyhlášení školního poháru." Všichni se nervózně zavrtěli.

„Jak všichni můžete vědět, letošní Turnaj nedopadl přesně tak, jak měl, i přes všechna opatření, které skrýval. Ale nejhorší útok je zevnitř. Na celém uskutečnění tohoto Turnaje se podíleli hlavně tři lidé já, krásnohůlská ředitelka Cassandra July a kruvalský ředitel Elliott Gilbert. Udělali jsme velkou chybu, že se do toho pořádně nepodívali." Na chvíli se odmlčel, každý student visel na všech jeho slovech. Kurt se mezitím podíval na Blaina, který vycítil jeho pohled a usmál se na něj. Jen to stačilo, aby se uklidnil, sebral tu kuráž a doposlechl si i zbytek příběhu, do kterého byl nějakým neznámým způsobem taky přitáhnut.

„Elliott Gilbert dříve chodil do Bradavic, ještě za doby našeho žáka Harryho Pottera, byl mladý, nezávislý na pravidlech, ale konečná válka v Bradavicích ho poznamenala. Ztratili jsme při ní spoustu úžasných kouzelníků. Bohužel Elliott v ní ztratil svou sestru." Celá místnost zalapala po dechu, každý měl před očima celou bitvu. I když tam z nich nikdo nebyl, jejich rodiče jim o tom povídali tak živě, že se dokázali vžít do všeho, co se zde ten den dělo.

„To ho zlomilo, přísahal, že jednoho dne zničí Bradavice, aby pomstil jeho sestru, aby nemusel neustále slýchat o tom místě, kde jeho sestra zemřela. To on přišel s nápadem, že by se měl obnovit Turnaj Tří kouzelníků." Znovu se odmlčel, podíval se na celou síň, jako by čekal, že ho někdo přeruší, ale všichni byli v úžasu, mráz jim lezl po zádech.

„Beru za celý tento incident plnou zodpovědnost, měl jsem to vědět. Omlouvám se vám všem, hlavně bych chtěl věnovat omluvu dvoum lidem, kteří za nic z toho nemohli a i tak si museli projít tím nejhorším. Takže...Kurte, Blaine, rád bych se s vámi po této akci setkal osobně." To oba z nich překvapilo, ale oba kývli.

„Ředitel Gilbert použil ten nejsilnější omamný lektvar, co jsem v životě viděl, vlastně my všichni z profesorské rady. Vždy nám něco vložil do jídla, pití, kdykoliv byla možnost, měl své poskoky. Jedna kapka stačí, abyste ztratili všechnu kontrolu nad svými myšlenkami."

„Také udělal terč ze svého studenta Sebastiana Smytha, kterého omámil, aby se stal vítězem za každou cenu. V tuto chvíli zde máme dva útočníky, chci vás ujistit, že Sebastian je v pořádku, bohužel se nevzpomíná na cokoliv, co se v tomto roce stalo."

„Tady také přišly další lektvary." Kurt se po těch slovech zachvěl a byl rád, když ho jeho havraspárští spolužáci ujistili pevnými stisky na rukou.

„Jako nápoj lásky, samozřejmě silnější než normální, který voní jako levandule a zde Sebastian omámil našeho studenta Kurta. Byla to jedna z cest, jak vyhrát Turnaj, aby porazil našeho dalšího studenta Blaina. Také se objevilo sexuální obtěžování z obou stran, jak u Dani, tak u Kurta. Nakonec také smrtící zaklínadla, která byla naštěstí brzo ukončena." Pokud někdo nedával před tím pozor, teď už na něj zírali s otevřenou pusou všichni, sem tam jim spadl pohled na Kurta s Blainem.

„A teď bych se chtěl dostat k další části. Uděluji dvacet bodů Santaně Lopezové za výborné rozpoznání nápoje lásky." Celá síň hlasitě zatleskala, respekt čišel i od lidí, od kterých by to nikdo nečekal.

„Dvacet bodů Quinn Fabrayové za výborné vůdcovské schopnosti." 

„Dvacet bodů Samovi Evansovi za rychlou záchranu Blaina Andersona."

„Dvacet bodů Tině Cohen-Changové za rozpoznání chování pod vlivem omamného lektvaru."

„A po deseti bodech Finnovi Hudsonovi, Artiemu Abramsovi, Miku Changovi, Mercedes Jonesové, Rachel Berryové, Brittany S. Piercové a Noahu Puckermanovi za neuvěřitelnou odvahu a vůli pomoct svým přátelům." Všichni se na sebe nadšeně podívali, všichni nadšeně tleskali svým kamarádům.

„A nakonec, Blainu Andersonovi, za neuvěřitelnou odvahu, znalost zaklínadel, které následně použil v akci, za pomoc soupeřce, když byla v nesnázích, padesát bodů." Blaine se překvapeně podíval po místnosti, všichni mu nadšeně tleskali a pískali.

„Je tu však jedna osoba, která si zaslouží další body. Za neuvěřitelnou odvahu, chytrost, kterou prokázala několik neuvěřitelných věcí, za pomoc svým kamarádům, když byli v nesnázích, za ukončení účinku nápoje lásky, i přes to, že to doposud nebylo možné, za neuvěřitelnou psychickou sílu, kterou ta osoba prokázala po celý rok. A to je Kurt Hummel, osmdesát bodů." A v ten moment se celá místnost proměnila ve velké hřiště, kde každý fandí svému týmu a Kurt byl pro ně hlavní hvězda.

„Takže pokud mě má mysl nemate a počítám dobře, Havraspár vyhrává školní pohár a zároveň celý Famfrpál!" Celý Havraspár vyhodil své čepice do vzduchu, místnost zalila modrá barva a Kurta nadzvedli jeho spolužáci nad jejich hlavy, začal se smát. Blaine se na něj láskyplně usmál, možná mu jeho plán, získat školní pohár, nevyšel, ale Kurt to potřeboval mnohem víc a to mu stačilo.

___________

„Sebastiane," vydechl Kurt, když s Blainem ruku v ruce vstoupili do Figginsovi kanceláře. Trochu se zastavil na místě, když spatřil svého bývalého přítele, úsměv mu okamžitě spadl z tváře.

„Ty jsi Kurt?" zeptal se, očividná dezorientace v jeho očích, to Kurtovi způsobilo víc bolesti, než očekával. Všechno nadšení z dřívějška se vypařilo.

„Figgins mi všechno řekl, hrozně se omlouvám," opravdu zněl smutně, zněl zvláštně, takhle ho ani jeden z chlapců neznali, byla to úplně jiná osoba, jakoby ho nahradila jiná duše.

„Ty za to nemůžeš." Kurt se smutně usmál, srdce mu vydalo znepokojený šok, něco, co nečekal a silněji stiskl Blainovu ruku, ten si ho k sobě přitáhl blíž.

„Nemůžu si představit, jaký to pro tebe musí být, a teď tady před tebou stojím a máš se se mnou bavit, jen chci, abys věděl, že mě to mrzí," řekl, provinilost v jeho hlase, něco, na co Kurt nebyl rozhodně připravený, něco, co nikdy před tím nikdy neviděl.

„Díky, vážím si toho." Ani se na něj nedokázal podívat, ale byl rád, že Sebastian to očividně chápe.

„A ty jsi Blaine?" Znovu se zeptal, jakoby si snažil vzpomenout, kdy před tím je viděl.

„To jsem já."

„Asi ti dlužím omluvu, že jsem tě chtěl zabít." Nervózně se poškrábal na zátylku.

„Musím říct, že jsi mě vyděsil k smrti, skoro doslova, ale jak říkal Kurt, není to tvoje vina, spíš bych se měl omluvit tobě. Nechoval jsem se k tobě zrovna ukázkově."

„Nekecej, co si mi udělal?"

„Úplně jsem ti nakopal zadek." Všichni tři se zasmáli.

„To není možný, Sebastiana Smytha nikdo neporazí."

„Zdá se, že z tvýho starýho já ještě něco zůstalo, ale můžem si to později vyřídit, nevím, jestli máš na úžasnýho Blainerse." Sebastian se na ně usmál, očividně se mu ulevilo.

„Vy, kluci, vy jste teď jako spolu?" zeptal se, zrak mu spadl na jejich spojené ruce.

„Je to přesně tak, jak to vypadá." Blaine se pyšně usmál a přitáhl si k sobě Kurta snad ještě blíž.

„Pecka." 

Poté mezi nimi panovalo ticho, nechtěli si namlouvat, že nebylo trapné, ale bylo rozhodně trapné, až ho nakonec Kurt zlomil.

„Hele, Sebastiane, jen jsem chtěl říct, že až uslyšíš cokoliv, že si udělal nějaký hrozný věci, nenech, aby se ti to dostalo pod kůži. Za nic z toho nemůžeš, všechno udělal ten debil, byl jsi jenom jeho loutka a je mi líto, že si kvůli němu ztratil celej rok, jen neposlouchej ty drby, co uslyšíš." Stálo ho hodně síly, aby se mu podíval do očí, ale jakmile to udělal, uviděl v nich naprosto jinou osobnost, tohle nebyl on, tohle nebyl jeho Sebastian. 

„Děkuju, od tebe to hodně znamená, si v pohodě kluk. Chápu, proč jsem chodil s tebou." A všichni se znovu zasmáli, ten starý Sebastian hluboko zakopaný v propasti.

__________

„Potřebuju další kapesník."

„Už jsem ti všechny dal, plýtváš lesy, Kurte!"

„Já za to nemůžu, vždycky na svatbách brečím. Podívej se na ně a neříkej, že se ti nechce brečet."

„Mně to přijde spíš jako šťastná událost." Kurt ho bouchl do ramena.

„Takhle jsem to nemyslel," zamumlal, sledovat první tanec Carole a jeho táty byl moc emočně náročný na to, aby vstal a přidal se k nim.

„Já vím." Blaine se hloupě usmál, všichni by z něj dokázali poznat, že je v tom až po uši. Naklonil se dopředu a políbil svého přítele na rty.

„Hmm, jak štědré, dostat pusu od výherce Turnaje Tří kouzelníků." Kurt se do polibku usmál a pak své blankytné oči upřel do těch sirupových, ve kterých se vždycky tak rád ztrácel a zase nacházel novou verzi samu sebe.

„Víš moc dobře, že se žádný výherce nevyhlásil," řekl frustrovaně Blaine, chtěl to hodit za hlavu, ale Kurt se k tomu vždycky musel vracet.

„Pro mě jsi vždycky výherce."

„Pokud jsi ty jedna z mých trofejí, tak to beru."

„Hele, hele, to neberu, nejsem žádná tvoje trofej, jsem tu z vlastní vůle, teda zatím."

„A proto tě tak miluju."

„Přestaň, začnu červenat."

„Ale já miluju, když se červenáš." Blaine ho znovu políbil.

„Smůla, nic nebude." Oba se usmáli, v polovině je ale někdo přerušil.

„Promiňte, že vás přerušuju." Byl to Finn, oba se na něj se zájmem podívali.

„Nechtěl jsem se ptát před tím jenom Kurta, ale když jste tu oba, myslel jsem, že je správná chvíle."

„Tak do toho, Finne."

„Co se vůbec stalo s Elliottem?" To oba zarazilo, podívali se na sebe se strachem v očích.

„Nevíme, po třetím úkolu byl k nenalezení, ale jsou na něj vypsané obrovské odměny, takže by měl skončit v Azkabanu." Kurt se zachvěl nad pomyšlením, že se zde pořád někde pohyboval.

„Neboj, Kurte, Elliott se do Azkabanu dostane, najde si tam cestu."

A pro jednou byl Kurt zase rád pro všechno, co se v tomto roce stalo. Přineslo mu to tolik poučení, tolik zážitků, zbavil se panických záchvatů, získal tolik přátel, stal se hvězdou, vyhrál Havraspáru famfrpálovou hru, konečně nebyl neviditelný, ale hlavně, ze všeho nejdůležitější. Konečně získal Blaina Andersona.   


	14. 14

Ahoj tátové!

Právě jsme se ubytovali, nemám moc času, chceme s Tonyou najít ty záchody, o kterých jste nám tolik povídali. Nechám vás ještě v napětí, do jaké koleje jsem se dostala. Ve vlaku jsem byla hrozně nervózní, co když si sednu do nějakého kupéčka a nikdo si ke mně nebude chtít sednout? Naštěstí se to nestalo, Tonya si našla nějaké svoje kamarády, takže byla někde jinde, ale přišel za mnou jeden hrozně milej kluk. Jmenuje se Leo a oba jeho rodiče jsou mudlové, věřili byste tomu? Já teda rozhodně ne, už teď umí dost zaklínadel. Je to můj nejlepší kamarád, vyprávěl mi, jak spadl z lodi a pak se zasekl ve větvi stromu a jak se nějakou divnou silou vymotal. Úplně jsem si dokázala představit jeho zmatenost, pak jsme už jenom jedli všechny sladkosti, co jsme si koupili. Ale slibuju, že to bylo naposledy, už zase budu jíst všechny ty zdravý věci, fakt to bylo jenom jednou. 

Když jsem poprvé viděla Bradavice, bylo to přesně takové, jak jste mi vyprávěli, nemohla jsem úžasem zavřít pusu, je to tak úžasné. I Pavarotti začal neútišně cvrlikat, nemohla jsem ho utišit, jak jste to před tím dělali? 

Pak nás profesor Schue (mimochodem jsem se přihlásila do školního sboru, je to opravdu skvělý profesor, chápu, proč byl váš oblíbený) zavedl do Velké síně. Je tak obrovská! Velká je malé slovo! Myslela jsem, že jste žertovali, že by se tam mohlo vejít klidně i pět obrů, ale teď vám rozhodně věřím.

A dostáváme se k tomu, kam jsem se dostala, tak začneme Tonyou, omlouvám se, ráda vás škádlím. Ta je samozřejmě ve Zmijozelu, nic jiného jsem nečekala. Leo je v Havraspáru, jako ty táto Kurte. A já? Udělám ti radost táto B, Mrzimor! Jsem tak nadšená! Naše společenská místnost je úžasná, ale závidím Leovi, má nejlepší famfrpálový tým. Doufám, že to změním. Dokážu to, že? Určitě, učili mě přece ti nejlepší. Rozhodně se plánuju přidat do týmu hned, jak to bude možné, do té doby se budu muset spokojit s profesorkou Sylvesterovou a jejími začátečnickými hodinami.

Mám vás oba moc moc moc ráda! Zkuste to tam beze mě přežít!

Tracy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak to je konec, Děkuju, že jste zde zůstali i přes tu hroznou odmlku, ale bylo pro mě těžké se adaptovat do nové školy a všechno kolem toho. Jestli někdo bydlí v Brně, můžete se jít podívat na operu, kde budu hrát křoví 😏 opravdu moc Děkuju za všechny hvězdičky a komentíky. Jsem ráda, že Gleeci nevymřeli a vůbec nějací v ČR existují. Někdy si prosím všichni udělejme sraz a podíváme se na 02x16 na velkým plátně v kině, panebože, splněný sen 😂
> 
> Každopádně s mým Klainem nehodlám přestat.
> 
> Co říkáte na druhý díl? Můžete ho najít na mém profilu ;)


End file.
